Blue Steel: Sonic the Shinmei Hedgehog!
by djlsnegima
Summary: After bidding Tails and Knuckles farewell, Sonic heads out on his own adventure. Where does he go? Kyoto of course! Next thing he knows; he's a shinmei grad assigned to escort a "certain" class of girls and a boy to Kyoto for their trip. There's never a dull moment with these girls, and I hope he knows that. Sonic x Anyo/Tsuku/Eva/Setsuna? COMPLETE!
1. Prologue Eps: I'm a Shinmei What!

**Disclaimer: I don't own **"Sonic the Hedgehog" **or **"Negima!"****

**A.N: Hello readers! After finishing off the second installment of the **_**SPSG**_** series, I got another story to share with ya! This story is actually a rewrite of a previous Sonic/Negima fanfic title called **_**Blue Sword: Sonic the Hedgehog Shinmei-Ryu**_**, which was scrapped because of confusion of the story plot. This time around the storyline will be much better; though elements from the previous title will still be in play. (Timeline will be around the Kyoto Trip Arc like before.)**

**The four elemental katana will be returning in this story; The Blue Sword of Wind, The White Sword of Snow, The Red Sword of Fire, and The Black Sword of Darkness (Hina Blade). So now I present the prologue of the new rewritten Sonic/Negima crossover title:**

**~ Blue Steel: Sonic the Shinmei Hedgehog! ~**

_**~ Prologue: I'm a Shinmei What?! ~**_

Sonic the Hedgehog…

After bidding farewell to his two closest friends; Tails and Knuckles from their last adventure with each other, the speedy blue hedgehog decided to find some new adventures on his own for a little bit. He's been battling with Eggman for many years and has always come on top, even when he uses the most powerful of his inventions to stop the speedy runner. But now that things are calming down, Sonic thought it was time to take a little breather from adventuring for a while. So he traveled to one of his favorite destinations that he likes to relax and have a little fun in.

Kyoto.

Because he's been there in the previous years before, many of the locals there recognize and know who he is. They always greet the hedgehog with a warm welcome every time he comes around, of course what more could you ask for if you're the World's Fastest being. While taking a stroll in Nara; which was in the Kyoto vicinity, Sonic thought back to all his past adventures that he's had with his friends.

Little does he know; Nara as well as several neighboring areas within Kyoto, have stories and legends about a powerful clan of swordsmen known as 'Shinmei-ryu'. This clan has heavy ties with a magic association that was formed here many years ago, it was known as the Kansai Magic Association or K.M.A. The sorcerers and sorceresses here can use 'Eastern Type' magic; as all their powers come from talismans, as opposed to other sorcerers and sorceresses coming from the other side of magic known as 'Western Type' magic.

Too bad Sonic doesn't know about either, but has experienced it during that whole 'Erazor' battle a while back…

After leaving the city area of Nara, he walks up a hill as he spots a pathway that takes him towards some sort of building. It appeared to be a school of some kind as he spotted some people going in and out of the building itself. "Huh…I wonder what kind of school this is…?", he pondered to himself as he walked toward its doors.

He stopped in front of the building as he looked up and saw the name of the school. It read the words "**Shinmei Academy**" as well as have a 'cross swords' symbol behind the title. The hedgehog scratched his head for a bit as he pondered something. "Shinmei…sounds like a Japanese sushi dish or something…", he said to himself. Sonic walked inside the school as he glanced at some of the students that were there; some were sword fighting with others inside a special room, while others were talking amongst their peers. A look of interest appeared on his face as he remembered the time he swung a sword before.

"Welcome!", said a young woman as she greeted Sonic where he was standing. She was a few inches taller than he was with light brown waist length hair, while wearing a plain white kimono. Her eyes were hazel in color as she looked at the hedgehog with a smile on her face.

"Oh! Um, hello.", he replied in his usual tone. The woman tilted her head as she looked at the blue hedgehog before her, Sonic looked back at her as he was wondering why she was looking at him in a strange way. "Uh…is something wrong?", he asked the woman before she looked up and snapped back into reality.

"Oh no, not at all!", she said with a smile, "It's just that…you don't look like you're from around here."

Sonic breathed a sigh of relief. "Is that all?", he said with a slight chuckle, "For a sec' there I thought I might've been in some major trouble."

"No, it's no trouble at all Mr…" The young woman trailed off as she was scratching her head, while trying to figure out what Sonic's name was.

"I'm Sonic!", smirked the hedgehog as he gave the woman a thumbs up.

"Ah! Well Sonic, I welcome you to the Shinmei Academy. My name is Anyo Sakura, and I'm in my first year of training to become a master Shinmei-ryu Swordswoman.", smiled Anyo as she bowed to Sonic.

"Swords huh? Is that what a Shinmei-ryu is?", asked the hedgehog.

"Why yes!", said Anyo, "Shinmei's are protectors and mercenaries that become hired assassins for various people. However now-a-days, there have been many students that come here…but as the years go by they start using their swordsman skills for evil…"

"What?! Evil?!", stammered Sonic as his eyes widened.

"I know, the thought of that scares me too. But I'm pretty sure you won't turn out that way, right?", Anyo asked.

"Me? Turning evil? No way! I'm way too smart to turn over to the dark side, besides I'm not too fond of evil…not after everything I had to deal with.", Sonic replied while folding his arms.

"Ah! That's great news!", smiled Anyo, "Perhaps I can show you around and maybe teach you how to use a katana. If that's okay with you."

"Hey, sounds good to me. Sides' it's been awhile since I've used a sword, so my skills are a little rusty…", said Sonic sheepishly. Anyo giggled as she gently grasped his hand. "Come with me!", she said with a small tint of excitement, "My class is about to start!"

"Uh, okay.", he replied.

_**~ Shinmei class… ~**_

As all the other students were lining up while awaiting their master, Anyo walked in with Sonic while some of the students were looking at him. They whispered amongst each other as he was starting to feel just a bit nervous. "Uh, Anyo? Are you sure this is your class?", questioned the hedgehog causing the girl to stop just a brief moment.

"Yep. This is it.", she replied. Anyo then turned her attention to her fellow Shinmei classmates as they all looked in her direction. "Hey you guys! We have a new guy joining us today so try not to scare him off okay?", she said. Sonic put on the bravest face that he could find as he stood right next to the young woman.

"Hey you guys! My name is Sonic the Hedgehog, and I'm known as the World's Fastest Hedgehog on earth!", he spoke in his usual hip tone. The other students looked at him for a brief moment as they were trying to process what he had just told them, suddenly they all crowded around him as if he was a famous celebrity.

Of course he was also bombarded with questions…

"Wow! Are you really the fastest being on earth?"

"Do hedgehog's like girls?"

"Have you ever used a sword before?"

"Do you do any tricks?"

Anyo had a sweat drop look on her face as she left out one important detail she forgot to mention to Sonic. The class that she was in…was an 'All Girl' class…

A few minutes later the teacher of the class came in as all the girls were lining up in military-like fashion. Anyo grabbed Sonic and told him to stand still like the others. "Good Afternoon class!", he bowed in front of the students.

"Good Afternoon Eshuin Sensei!", the girls and Sonic replied back as they bowed in respect. Anyo raised her hand as Eshuin spotted her. "Eshuin Sensei! Eshuin Sensei!", she waved frantically.

"Yes Miss Anyo?", he replied.

"I found a new person that wants to join us sir! His name is Sonic the Hedgehog!", she said happily. The hedgehog scratched his head as a nervous smile appeared on his face. Eshuin went over towards Anyo and found the blue hedgehog, as he began to ponder how in the world did he got into her class. "_(Sonic the Hedgehog huh…? Although this is an 'All Girl' class he's actually the first boy I've seen here in the last seven years. But, I can't help to think…that he's actually held a sword before…)_"

Sonic started to get a bit nervous at the way Eshuin was staring at him. "Anyo, I'm not really sure I'm supposed to be here…", he whispered to the girl.

"Aw don't worry, once you get to know Eshuin Sensei he's actually quite nice!", she whispered back. He stopped pondering as he smiled at the blue hedgehog before him. "Well Sonic the Hedgehog, you're actually the first boy we've ever had here in quite a long time. So as Sensei, I welcome you with open arms!"

All the other girls clapped and cheered as Anyo wrapped her arm around the hedgehog. "See? What did I tell ya?", she smiled as Sonic was starting to gain a little confidence in his self. What was supposed to be a vacation from his adventures ended up becoming something that he wondered; "How the heck did I get into this…?!" While all the other Shinmei girls were crowding around Sonic while welcoming him, a young girl peeked into the room while watching what was going on. She had waist length light brown hair while wearing a pink gothic outfit with a matching sunhat. Her eyes were a dark blue color as she wore glasses, all while carrying her blade and dagger in its sheath.

She disappeared when one of the girls looked towards the open door of the classroom, then she walked down the hallway with a smile on her face. However, it wasn't the type of smile you give someone when they're happy to see you…

"Hehehehehe! I wonder if he'll be as much fun as senpai…?", the girl said to herself, before disappearing without a trace.

_**~ An hour later… ~**_

Eshuin Sensei took the class of girls along with Sonic and Anyo to the Shinmei Training Fields, if he was going to train the hedgehog on how to use a sword, this was the perfect place to do so. "Alright girls! Now I'm pretty sure everyone has their swords, correct?", he asked.

"Yes Eshuin Sensei!", the girls replied. Sonic once again had a nervous look on his face as he tapped the girl on the shoulder. "Uh, Anyo?", he said, "I don't have a sword."

The girl smiled as she patted the hedgehog on the back. "Here, you can use mine.", she smiled.

Eshuin placed all the girls in two separate lines until he reached down to both Sonic and Anyo. It was then that he decided to 'Bend the Rules' a little bit. "Since this is your first day here Sonic, why don't we let you go first in our training session.", he smiled.

"Oh! Me? You want me to go first?", he replied in surprise.

"Sure! It's not very often we get new students in this class, but I can tell that you've held a sword before.", said Eshuin.

"That's true…but that was so long ago…", Sonic replied sheepishly while scratching his head.

"Aw c'mon Sonic, you can use my sword! You probably haven't held one in a long time, but I don't think your skills are that rusty.", smiled Anyo. She handed him her blade which was a standard katana with no tsubasa, but had a red ribbon tied at the base of the handle itself. Sonic took the sheathed blade as Eshuin escorted him towards the center of the training field. All the other girls who had their swords looked at Sonic while their sensei was about to assign them their orders…

"Alright girls! Since this is his first day here, we're going to let Sonic go first in this session. So I want all of you to give him a big Shinmei Academy welcome to our newest student!" All the girls as well as Anyo clapped as Sonic smiled and waved to all of them. Then Eshuin placed his hand on the hedgehog's shoulder as he pointed towards the tall wooden log that was right in front of him.

"For this test; I want you to try and cut that log into three pieces. Think you can do it?", he asked. Sonic held the katana that Anyo gave him as he slowly unsheathed it.

"It's been a while since I've held a sword, but I'll see what I can do.", the hedgehog replied. Eshuin stepped back and gave him some room, while Sonic fully unsheathed the blade and placed the sheath on the ground. He grasped the katana in his right hand as he approached the tall log. He then looked up and down at it while the other shinmei students as well as Anyo watched.

"Whoa…he looks so focused…", one of the girls said.

"I'm not sure if he's ready for this kinda training, we did just meet him after all.", another girl said.

"Quiet you guys! It looks like he's about to do it!", said a girl behind the two. Sonic grasped the sword with both hands as he closed his eyes; he thought if he was able to use a sword and defeat the so-called King Arthur with it during THAT time, he could easily use a sword here. "Here goes…", he said to himself as he opened up his eyes and made a slash at the log. Sonic then waved his left hand as he gripped the katana with his right and slashed at the log again. He then swung the blade faster while using a quick combination of underhand and overhand slashes, pretty soon the log wasn't just cut into three pieces…but twelve.

The shinmei girls looked in awe at how fast Sonic had swung Anyo's katana, even he himself couldn't believe he still had his swordplay skills. "Did I…do that?!", he asked with a surprised look on his face as Eshuin came up to him. A smile appeared on his face as he patted the blue hedgehog on the back.

"My, my! Quite the skill you have. It's as if you've held a sword before haven't you…?", he said.

"Sonic, that was awesome! I had no idea you were that skilled!", Anyo said with excitement. The other shinmei students clapped and cheered as Sonic had passed the test, though he was still shocked that he remembered how to wield a blade, he was happy that he realized that he still could.

"_(Well what do ya know…?)_", he smirked to himself, "_(First I'm wavin' goodbye to my friends and the next thing I know, I end up at a school that trains people how to be sword fighters. If I didn't know any better…I'm about to go on another adventure…)_"

Indeed he was right. After picking up the sheath and sheathing the katana, Sonic handed it back to Anyo as Eshuin continued on with the next lesson. Although the thought of being a Shinmei-ryu never crossed his mind, Sonic pursued it as a little small tool that he thought might help him in the long run.

However unknown to him…that 'long run', is coming sooner than he thinks.

_**~ Prologue END! ~**_

**A.N: Ah! That takes care of the Prologue for this story. I decided to use Anyo Sakura as an OC, so she and Sonic are totally friends. (Meaning that there's no "Crushes" or "Confessions".) I know that some of you are wondering where's Negi and Class 2-A? And why is Sonic in Kyoto already? Well the prologue takes place a year before the start of the **_**Negima! **_**Series, so the events of the Kyoto trip will happen in the next chapter/episode. (Fast-forward one year.)**

**Sonic is given the "Blue Sword of Wind" during the graduation ceremony, so he doesn't really start using it until the Kyoto Saga. Stick around and see what happens then!**

_**~ Episode 1 NEXT! ~**_


	2. Eps 1: Speedy Blue & A Class Trip!

**A.N: Alright! Now the real fun begins!**

_****("1000%" plays in the background)****_

**~ Blue Steel: Sonic the Shinmei Hedgehog! ~**

_**~ Episode 1: Speedy Blue & A Class Trip! ~**_

_**~ One year later… ~**_

We now take our attention towards a school located in the northwestern part of Japan, which is known for its top academics and serves as the home for one particular class of students. Although there are many students that go to this one school, it should be known that it is in fact an 'All Girls' school.

This school…is Mahora Academy.

A lot of crazy things have been happening at this school; such as a vampire attack on the students during a full moon, and the secret of a special book on Library Island. Now you're probably wondering where Sonic is in all of this…? No worries, we'll get to him soon.

As we step inside the junior high school for girls, we look for a certain class of students where there's never a dull moment with them around. A class of girls who are ditzy, crazy, and everything else in between. A class of girls who's teacher is old enough to be their little brother, though he's a wizard who carries the staff of his father; who's actually the most powerful wizard in the world.

That class…is 2-A.

And their teacher…is Negi Springfield.

Despite everything he's gone through so far; from dealing with another mage who happened to be Evangeline, his student as well as a vampire magi, to assisting the D.F. or Dummy Force (Consisting of Asuna, Kaede, Fei-Ku, Yue, and Makie.) during Finals for the semester, the boy's done it all. And what better way to take a little stress off his already-chaotic life, than to take his class on a trip to Kyoto.

"YAAAAYYY!"

The class was oh-so excited when Negi made the announcement for the class to take a field trip to Kyoto. While making up groups for the girls to be split up in, Ms. Shizune came into the classroom. "Professor Negi?", she spoke in a sweet tone, "The dean would like to see you for a moment."

"Oh! Well, okay then.", replied the young wizard. While the other girls were talking about what they were going to do once they arrive at Kyoto, a certain girl was looking across from her desk at another girl that she was sworn to protect…

That girl, is Setsuna Sakurazaki. As she too, is a Shinmei-ryu.

She has been protecting this girl ever since they were kids, and they also grew up in Kyoto before transferring here to Mahora to go to school. Setsuna always stood by this girl's side no matter what, as she vowed by her blade that she would protect her from anything that would cause any harm.

That girl, was Konoka Konoe. The Dean's Granddaughter.

Setsuna looked at her as she was excited to take a trip back to the place that she and her used to live. "This is so exciting! I can't wait to go!", giggled Konoka, as Asuna tried to share some of her excitement as well.

The swordswoman glanced over at Konoka's excitement before looking back towards her desk. "Well…I guess it can't be avoided…", she said to herself, as if she knows of a hidden danger that may or may not be lurking in the shadows of Kyoto.

_**~ Elsewhere at the Dean's Office… ~**_

"WHAA?! You're cancelling the trip to Kyoto?! B-But why?!", stammered Negi as he had a shocked look on his face to what the dean had told him about the trip. Little did the wizard know; that Kyoto is run by the Kansai Magic Association, and that they have been having some trouble with a certain group that had defected from the district.

That group being the Hoganji Faction…

"I know this is a sudden shock for you, but perhaps we can take the girls on an alternative location. Like Nagasaki for instance…?", suggested the dean. Springfield dropped to his knees as his face looked like that of a sad lil' two-year old.

"B-B-B-But Kyoto…", he blubbered. Takamichi was there as he scratched his head and looked at the dean. "I dunno…", he said, "This is quite a pickle we've gotten ourselves into here…"

Negi got up from the floor as he stood on his feet. "A pickle, Professor?", he questioned.

"Yes…", Takamichi replied.

"You see Negi, The Kansai Magic Association runs and oversees all the wizards in the district of that area. Usually it runs without incident, but as of late…" The dean trailed off as Takamichi told the rest of the story.

"Well, just a few weeks ago the Hoganji Faction decided to defect. And now they're stirring up trouble all over the district.", he said.

"So you think that they might pose as a danger to the girls?", asked Negi.

"Their bout is with other sorcerers so I doubt that they would go out of their way to harm the public, but there's also a chance that something could happen.", replied the dean.

"That's why changing the destination for the class trip would be our best choice here.", added Takamichi. Negi had a look of concern on his face for the safety of the girls, as the dean and Professor Takamichi looked at one another. That's when the dean had an idea…

"On the other hand…we would feel just a bit better about this situation if we had someone guarding the class, while on the trip.", he said.

"Wait, so there's a chance that we can go to Kyoto after all?", asked the wizard with a small smile on his face.

"Perhaps.", replied Takamichi.

"Yes, but only if we can trust that you'll protect the girls from a threat. So…do we have your word that you'll do just that, Mr. Springfield?", asked the dean.

"Ah! Absolutely sir! You can count on me!", the young magi happily replied. A few seconds later the door opened and in stepped a figure carrying a blue katana (The Blue Sword of Wind) in a holster around his waist; his shoes were red with white stripes and yellow buckles, as its eyes were green and its hair was blue and spiny.

A cheerful look appeared on the dean's face as he looked at the figure, of course Negi was curious of who the figure was as well. "Perfect timing!", smiled the dean, "We were just going over your first mission before you got here."

"First, mission?", questioned the magi. The blue and spiny figure looked down at a piece of paper for a moment, before looking up at the dean. "Hmm…so, you must be Dean Konoe right?", asked the figure.

"Indeed I am. And you're the Shinmei Academy graduate that my Son-in-Law taught, known as Sonic the Hedgehog.", the dean replied happily.

"Shinmei Academy?", pondered Negi as he was trying to figure what was going on.

"Ah, yes. The dean forgot to tell you. This is Sonic and he'll be escorting you and the girls during the field trip in Kyoto. For precautionary measures the dean decided to hire him.", whispered Takamichi.

"Yes, but that sword…is he kind of like Setsuna in a way?", Negi whispered back.

"Yes, in fact he's a graduate of the same Shinmei school that she went to back when she was a bit younger. He's a fresh grad so, try not to make him feel too uncomfortable…", Takamichi smiled.

"Oh, no. I'll make sure he feels okay.", Negi replied. Sonic then turned his attention towards Negi and Takamichi as Dean Konoe introduced him to them. "Well you two, this is Sonic the Hedgehog and he'll be assisting with the Kyoto trip as you go.", he said with a smile.

"Pleased to meet cha guys! This is kinda my first mission, and I'm excited to help you guys out!", said Sonic in his usual tone.

"That's great news! So you'll escort us when we go on the trip, right?", asked the wizard.

"Sure! So, which one of you guys is Professor Negi?", asked the hedgehog after glancing at the paper he was holding.

"That's me, I'm Professor Negi Springfield.", he replied after bowing in respect. Sonic scratched his head at first, only because he was expecting the professor to be a bit…taller and more adult like. However he shrugged as he realized that beggars can't be choosers.

"Well Sonic, I hope that you have grand success on your first mission as a Shinmei-ryu.", said the dean.

"Thanks! I hope I get to play with this baby while I'm on it.", replied the hedgehog as he unsheathed his blue katana and held it. He did a few tricks with it before sheathing it back afterwards…

"Wow, that's a pretty neat katana you have there. Isn't that the Blue Sword of Wind?", asked Takamichi.

"Yeah, how'd you know?", asked Sonic in surprise.

"Well legend has it that there's four special katana in Kyoto, and each of them carry an element of power. The one that you have is the Blue Sword of Wind, so that sword carries the element of wind.", explained Takamichi.

"Four special katana? Wow! I never knew that!", said the wizard in awe.

"Yep. But I just got a lil' over a year ago, so I haven't fully mastered how to use its special powers yet.", sweat dropped the hedgehog.

I'd say with a few more missions like these, you'll have those skills mastered in no time at all!", smiled Dean Konoe.

"Heh, you know it!", smirked Sonic as he gave a thumbs up.

"Well if you guys would excuse me I should be getting back to class. It was very nice meeting you Sonic, and we're glad to have you on the trip with us!", smiled Negi.

"Sure thing kiddo!", the hedgehog replied back as the boy professor closed the door behind him. Once that was over the dean got out of his chair as he looked outside the window. "I'm glad that you were able to come Sonic. Now it is time that we get down to business…", he said in a somewhat serious tone.

_**~ Later on after class… ~**_

Setsuna was nearby the Tatsumiya Shrine honing in on her swordsmanship, so that she'll be ready for any threat that should come to her or Konoka. After practicing her accuracy with her swings, she sheathes her sword as she spots Mana in the distance.

"So, have you heard the news?", she asked Setsuna in her usual tone.

"Ah…what of it…?", replied the swordswoman.

"The dean filled me in right after class about an escort that will assist us during the Kyoto trip…", Mana said.

"An escort? That's bizarre…", Setsuna replied in mild skepticism.

"That's what I thought at first…before he mentioned that he's among the rank of a shinmei swordsman. After hearing that I came directly to you…", smiled the gun-toting assassin. Setsuna's eyes widened for a split second.

"Shinmei? Our escort is from the ranks of a Shinmei-ryu?!", asked the girl in surprise.

"Yes.", replied Mana, "The dean didn't share too much about him, but I do know that he's a graduate of Shinmei Academy in Kyoto…"

"Ah! That's the same shinmei school I graduated from. When did he graduate?", asked Setsuna with mild curiosity.

"A year ago…", the shrine maiden replied. Setsuna then pondered something; why would the dean send a rookie shinmei student to be an escort for the trip? Sure, Negi new a few tricks and spells as she herself knew the fine arts of swordplay, but is putting this much responsibility on a swordsman who just graduated shinmei school a wise move? The swordswoman closed her eyes while folding her arms…

"Mana…where can I find this shinmei school graduate…?", she asked.

"…Last I heard he was on his way to the school dormitory to look for Professor Negi. It's not too late so he should still be there.", Mana replied. Setsuna grabbed her katana and wrapped it up in her sword drawstring carrier, she threw it over her shoulder as she made her way down the path out of the woods.

"Hm? Where are you going Setsuna?", asked Mana.

"I'm going to find him…", she replied, "I want to make sure that he can protect us should anything happen while on this trip…"

_**~ Meanwhile at the Girl's Dorms…(Nightfall at the time.) ~**_

Sonic along with Negi were on their way towards Asuna's dorm room, even though they just met earlier today, the two of them have started to bond with one another. "Wooow! So you just graduated from shinmei school a year ago, and this is your first assignment since then?", asked the cheerful wizard.

"Sure is!", smiled the hedgehog.

"If that's the case, then maybe you might know a student of mine. Her name is Setsuna Sakurazaki, and from what the dean told me…she's a former graduate of the same school you went to.", said Negi.

Sonic scratched his head a little bit as he had no clue who that was. "Huh…not sure I know about her. But, I guess it wouldn't hurt to meet her…", he shrugged. The two suddenly arrived at the door as Negi knocked on it, of course Konoka was near the door at the time so she went ahead and opened it.

"Hey Konoka!", smiled the wizard as he and Sonic walked in.

"Hi Negi! Who's your new friend?", she asked in her usually happy tone.

"Oh, right. How silly of me. Konoka, this is Sonic and he's our escort for the class trip.", Negi replied.

"Nice to meet ya! Just like he said, I'll be escorting you guys during the trip. So don't freak out if you happen to see a blue hedgehog carrying a sword, it's just me…", smiled the hedgehog sheepishly. Konoka blushed as she heard Sonic talk to her, though she had never seen a talking blue hedgehog before…she thought he was rather cute.

"Tee-hee! So you'll be like our lil' 'protector' along with Negi on the trip, right?", she asked.

"Sure! From what the dean told me about it he mentioned something about a group of people that might be bad news. So I'll be tagging along with you guys to make sure nothing happens.", replied Sonic. Asuna was just coming out of the kitchen as she heard Konoka's voice.

"Hey Konoka, did the lil' squirt come back ye-" The redhead stopped in her tracks as she saw Negi and Konoka, but then she took her attention towards the blue shinmei hedgehog standing in the middle of the room. "Ehh?! I don't remember inviting people we don't know into our room!", she growled.

Sonic had a drop of sweat on his face as he looked at Negi. "And that is…?", he asked the magi.

"That's Asuna. She's usually nice…", he sweat dropped.

"Hey Asuna! Great news! Sonic here is gonna be our escort on the trip tomorrow. Won't that be fun?", asked Konoka.

"Escort…?! What for?", asked the redhead with a skeptical look on her face.

"I know this sounds a bit sudden, but the dean thought it would be a good idea since he knows the area quite well.", said Negi.

"That's true. I graduated from a shinmei school in Kyoto, and from what the dean told me about a situation regarding a bad group of people, he hired me to be like a personal guard for you guys. So with that being said, I'm gonna protect you guys with everything I got!", smirked Sonic while giving a thumbs up. Konoka giggled a bit while Asuna took her skeptical look to Negi…

"Teach, don't tell me you agree with this...?", she asked while having her hands on her hips.

"Aw c'mon Asuna, give em' a chance! Besides I think he's kinda cute.", smiled Konoka.

"Maybe if you're lookin' at him I'll give ya that, but how do ya know if we can trust him…?", replied Asuna while folding her arms and raising a brow.

"Um…wha?", said a confused Sonic.

"What do you mean by that Asuna?", asked Negi.

"It's not like I'm trying to judge him or anything, but after that lil' 'vampire' incident a few weeks ago I'm not takin' any chances!", she replied. Sonic closed his eyes as he sweat dropped while face-palming at the same time. "_(Aye-ye, don't tell me she's one of those "I'll believe it when I see it!" types…)_", he thought to himself. Asuna opened her eyes as she looked outside her dorm room window, and spotted Setsuna walking around towards the entrance of the building.

"Oh…there's Setsuna.", she said in her usual tone.

"Setsuna's here? I wonder why she's returning so late?", wondered the wizard.

"Huh…Negi, wasn't she the girl you told me about that's a former grad from shinmei school?", asked Sonic.

"Of course.", he replied.

"Hey Sonic-kun! Maybe you should go meet her downstairs and you and her could be great friends!", suggested Konoka in a happy tone.

"Well I did say that I wanted to meet her…", replied the hedgehog in a sheepish expression.

"Come with me, I'll take you downstairs to meet her.", said Negi in his happy tone. Sonic nodded as he followed the boy wizard out of the room as he closed the door behind him, Konoka was happy that she had met Sonic and thought he was cute, but Asuna? Well that's a different story all together…

Outside of the dorm building Setsuna was approaching the front entrance while having her katana with her. She was just about to open the door when she suddenly felt something.

She back flipped from the front entrance doors as she held her sword like she was going to unsheathe it. A few minutes later the doors opened as Sonic and Negi took a step outside, and spotted the swordswoman in the distance. "Oh! Setsuna!", waved the boy as she took her hand away from her sword.

"Ah! P-Perfessor Negi! I didn't see you there, I'm sorry!", stammered the girl. Negi laughed nervously while scratching his head, as Sonic was almost doing the very same. "_(So that's Setsuna huh? Judging by her sword I can tell she's a shinmei swordsman…)_", he thought to himself.

After getting herself together, the swordswoman noticed Sonic as he had his blue katana strapped on his holster. She looked at the edge of the blade closely as her eyes widened in surprise. "_(What?!...Is that what I think it is?! How did he…?!)_" Sonic rubbed his chin with his finger as Setsuna looked at his sword, of course it turned into an awkward moment afterwards.

"Uh, Setsuna? Is everything okay?", asked Negi. She suddenly snapped out of her trance as she shook her head. "Ah! I'm okay!", she replied hastily. Sonic glanced at his sword for a moment before looking back at Setsuna, that's when he figured out why she was staring at it so strangely…

"Um…Setsuna, right?", questioned the hedgehog, "My name is Sonic the Hedgehog and Negi was telling me a bit about you. So, you're a shinmei too right?"

"Y-Yes of course.", she replied while bowing hastily at the same time.

"Oh it's okay, no need to be nervous or anything. It's just that it's been a while since I've met another fellow Shinmei-ryu, that's all.", smiled Sonic.

"Yes! He was just telling me earlier today that he graduated from the same swordsman school you went to. Perhaps you and Sonic could be friends since you both have something in common.", said the wizard.

"Well…since you're the first shinmei swordsman I've seen on campus ever since Miss Konoka and I transferred here, I assume you know the 'Shinmei Credo'…?", replied Setsuna. It took a minute for Sonic to think back at what Eshuin had told him about the credo that all Shinmei-ryu have to follow…

_**~ Flashback ~**_

"_During the special greeting from one Shinmei-ryu to another, this greeting is known as the 'Shinmei-Credo'. It's a special condition that all shinmei's must follow, as it shows a sign of respect for your fellow sword fighter.", Eshuin explained._

"_Hey, Eshuin Sensei? Gotta quick question!", said Sonic while raising two fingers._

"_Yes Sonic, what is it?", he replied._

"_What condition do we have to follow during this…credo?", asked the hedgehog while shrugging his shoulders._

"_Ah! I'm glad you asked Sonic.", smiled Eshuin._

_**~ Flashback END ~**_

"Oh yeah! You have to spar with that person as part of the credo greeting. That means that you and I have to cross blades for a bit, right?", asked Sonic.

"C-Cross blades? You mean fight right?!", stammered Negi in fear.

"Of course. In the line of work that I do as well as Sonic here; whenever a shinmei swordsman encounters another, they must engage in a friendly battle as part of the credo. It is a matter of honor and respect professor, it is the way of the shinmei.", replied Setsuna in a semi-serious tone. The hedgehog went over to pat Negi on the back while holding the handle of his blue katana with his right hand. "Don't worry Negi, it's just a little friendly spar. No one's gonna get hurt or anything like that.", he grinned.

"Y-Yes but…" All the boy could do is watch as Sonic took a few steps away from him, while putting some even distance between him and Setsuna. "_(If he's a recent shinmei graduate…then he must know all the basic sword techniques. But…that sword…it's one of the four Sacred Katana; the Blue Sword of Wind! How the hell did he get THAT sword…?!)_"

Both hedgehog and swordswoman stood face to face with one another, as both of them were reaching over to draw their swords. They both drew them slowly until both of them were fully unsheathed, as they pointed them at one another. "Amazing…you've already memorized the credo by heart. As a fellow Shinmei-ryu, I'm impressed…", smirked Setsuna.

"Same here!", Sonic replied back. Negi had a look of worry on his face as Sonic and Setsuna were about to spar with one another, deep down inside the blue hedgehog was feeling kind of excited that this would be the first time he got to "play" with his new toy. He gripped his katana with both hands as he made a fight pose, Setsuna did the same as the two were having a classic samurai stand-off. (Which was part of the credo as well.)

"Before we initiate the Shinmei Credo, I want to know how you came across that sword…?", said the girl.

"Oh, this? Well it was given to me by Eshuin as a graduation gift. Though I've trained with it a little bit, this is actually the first time I've gotten to use it in real battle.", Sonic replied. Setsuna's eyes widened for a moment. "_(Eshuin Sensei?! That's Konoka's Father! One of the greatest Shinmei-ryu that traveled with the Thousand Master many years ago! If he was able to train under his wing…then he must be a skilled fighter.)_"

Both Sonic and Setsuna took a small step back as they bended their respective knee slightly, then in a flash of speed they charged at one another in full throttle. Once they got within inches of each other's faces, that's when the blade crossing began.

_****CLING! CLANG! CHING! CLANG-CLING!****_

Setsuna was a bit impressed that Sonic was keeping up with her attacks on him so quickly. He dodged a few slashes that she made with her sword before he swung his blade at the girl; only to have it blocked quickly afterwards. After blocking another upward swing, Sonic did a 360 spin and launched a diagonal downwards slash towards Setsuna's leg. However the girl caught on as the attack was blocked.

"_(Their speed is amazing…I never knew Shinmei-ryu were so fast in the art of sword fighting.)_", thought Negi as he continued to watch the fight. Setsuna launched an underhand slash towards Sonic's stomach, but he back flipped out of the way before the tip of her blade could even touch him. After a minute or two both he and her went blade crossing again…

_****CLANG-CLING! CHANG!****_

_**~ Back in Asuna's Dorm… ~**_

Konoka was just coming out of the shower as she had her towel on, while Asuna was already in her PJ's watching TV. "Hey Asuna! Did Negi and Sonic-kun come back from meeting Setsuna yet?", she asked the redhead.

"Nope, I bet they're probably outside somewhere. Hope he knows he's gotta teach in the morning…", she muttered. Suddenly she heard some clinging noises outside as they were soon followed up with voices. Konoka approached the dorm window and spotted Sonic and Setsuna fighting with one another, it took a good minute for something to "click" in her mind to tell her that this was a bad idea.

"Asuna! Come quick! Set-chan and Sonic-kun are fighting!", she shouted in a worried tone. The redhead got up from the floor as she made her way over to the window.

"C'mon Konoka there's no way they could—WHAT THE HELL?!"

Both Asuna and Konoka looked from their dorm window as they spotted Sonic and Setsuna crossing swords with one another, while Negi just stands there and watches. "For CRYIN' OUT LOUD TEACH!", growled Asuna as she grabbed her coat and slippers as she made her way out the door.

"W-Wait for me Asuna!", shouted a left behind Konoka as she scrambled behind the redhead as well.

_**~ Episode 1 END! ~**_

**A.N: Yep! The "Shinmei Credo" is a new battle condition I threw in there to make things a bit interesting before the start of a sword fight. In this case; Sonic and Setsuna's little sparring match. Though this is known as a mock battle for this chapter/episode, Sonic's first REAL battle happens midway through the next chapter. And it looks like true blue's holding his own here!**

**Before I go any further here's a lil' briefing on the basic sword techniques here in this fanfic:**

**First one is **_**Sword Technique: Dancing Lilies!**_** ~ A triple upward slash combo followed by a wave of vicious and deadly slashes and stabs, while pink lilies appear.**

**Second one is **_**Shinmei Technique: Stone Cutter!**_** ~ A ki charged horizontal slash that will cut through even the hardest of rocks, leaving behind an electrical charge afterwards.**

**Third one is **_**Sword Technique: Meteor Punishment!**_** ~ A powerful combination of slashes and parries with a roundhouse kick and an upward slash to finish the job.**

**The Fourth and final one is **_**Shinmei Technique: Mantis Leaf!**___**~ Another ki based sword technique that launches your enemy into the sky after an upward slash. Then the attack is followed up with multiple slashes of ki that cut through the opponent like butter. The most powerful of all basic sword techniques.**

**So far that's all I have for now. Stick around and see how this battle will turn out!**

_**~ Episode 2 NEXT! ~**_


	3. Eps 2: Trouble & A First Battle!

_**~ Last episode… ~**_

_Both hedgehog and swordswoman stood face to face with one another, as both of them were reaching over to draw their swords. They both drew them slowly until both of them were fully unsheathed, as they pointed them at one another. "Amazing…you've already memorized the credo by heart. As a fellow Shinmei-ryu, I'm impressed…", smirked Setsuna._

"_Same here!", Sonic replied back. Negi had a look of worry on his face as Sonic and Setsuna were about to spar with one another, deep down inside the blue hedgehog was feeling kind of excited that this would be the first time he got to "play" with his new toy. He gripped his katana with both hands as he made a fight pose, Setsuna did the same as the two were having a classic samurai stand-off. (Which was part of the credo as well.)_

"_Asuna! Come quick! Set-chan and Sonic-kun are fighting!", she shouted in a worried tone. The redhead got up from the floor as she made her way over to the window._

"_C'mon Konoka there's no way they could—WHAT THE HELL?!"_

_Both Asuna and Konoka looked from their dorm window as they spotted Sonic and Setsuna crossing swords with one another, while Negi just stands there and watches. "For CRYIN' OUT LOUD TEACH!", growled Asuna as she grabbed her coat and slippers as she made her way out the door._

"_W-Wait for me Asuna!", shouted a left behind Konoka as she scrambled behind the redhead as well._

_****("1000%" plays in the background)****_

**~ Blue Steel: Sonic the Shinmei Hedgehog! ~**

_**~ Episode 2: Trouble & A First Battle! ~**_

Setsuna and Sonic were at a stalemate for the moment, as the both of them began to wipe away a drop of sweat from their foreheads. Negi moved his hands away from his eyes as he thought that one of them might get hurt during the battle.

"Is it…over?", he asked as he glanced at the two. Sonic still gripped his blue katana while Setsuna still had hers in her hand, they both smiled at one another as they have now fulfilled their 'quota' of the Shinmei Credo. After sheathing their blades they both approached each other as they shook hands, as part of the final procedure during the credo itself.

"Well done…I must say, it's been a while since I've met another shinmei student who knew the Shinmei Credo as well as you have…", smiled Setsuna.

"I could say the very same here. With your kind of skills you'd be a dangerous threat out there on the battlefield.", the hedgehog replied. A few minutes later Asuna and Konoka came running out the door as they spotted Sonic along with Setsuna as well as their wizard teacher.

"Set-chan!", shouted Konoka with glee, as the girl jumped into the swordswoman's arms and gave her a big hug. Asuna of course went over to Negi and pinched his right ear. "Teach, what the heck were you thinking?! You could've stepped in y'know…?!", she scolded.

"B-B-But Asuna! It wasn't my fault!", cried the lil' wizard. While Konoka was next to her Setsuna bowed to Asuna before speaking. "I'm sorry Asuna, Negi's not to blame for what happened here. I am…"

The redhead's expression changed to a questionable one. "Wha? But why?", Asuna asked.

"Me and Sonic were performing a special sparring greeting known as the 'Shinmei Credo'. It is a special greeting where two different Shinmei-ryu engage in a small sparring session, as a way to get to know your fellow swordsman. I know it looked like we were fighting but don't take it as a serious matter.", explained the swordswoman.

"Setsuna's right, what we just did was a formal greeting of honor and respect. Luckily once you've established a friendship or not through the credo, you don't have to do it again.", said the hedgehog.

"So, you two weren't trying to kill each other?", asked Asuna.

"No, of course not.", replied Sonic in a sheepish expression. After feeling a little silly that she had to run outside to try and stop something; only to find out that it wasn't even THAT serious, Asuna turned to Negi and lightly clonked him on the head.

"Ow! W-What was that for…?!", he winced.

"Nothing teach, let's go inside…", groaned the redhead while having a small tick as well as a sweat drop on her forehead. Konoka grabbed Setsuna's hand as she took her back inside the building's entrance as well, before Negi went in Sonic patted him on the shoulder.

"Sorry for the big confusion there.", he sweat dropped, "I hope Asuna's not mad at you for our lil' mistake."

"Oh…no, she's not.", replied the wizard, "_(Though she was a bit nicer during the whole 'Evangeline' thing…)_" Sonic and the boy wizard made their way inside the dorm building as the door was closed behind them. A few minutes later a small grey puddle that looked to be water, appeared next to a bench that was just ten feet away from the entrance of the building.

Out of the puddle of water rose a figure with white hair; as his eyes were sky blue, while wearing a grey buttoned up suit with matching slacks and white sneakers. What he was holding in his right hand looked to be a katana that was similar to Sonic's; except the sheath was all white as the sword handle design was exactly the same as Sonic's was…

The identity of the figure appeared to be a boy who was around Negi's age, but could be slightly older due to the appearance. He looked up at Asuna's dorm window for a few minutes before closing his eyes and standing his sword upright. After muttering something in an unknown language the boy descended into the grey water-like puddle, as the puddle itself started to disappear.

_**~ Next morning… ~**_

Asuna's alarm clock rung as Negi was the first one up to hear it. He was so excited about going on the Kyoto trip that he hardly slept a wink at all. "YES! Today's the day!", he said in a little sing-song voice as he jumped out of his bed. It took a little longer for Asuna to get up, as for Konoka she heard the cheerful boy singing in the shower about the trip.

She let off a small giggle as she got out of bed herself. "Hehe! Negi sure is cheerful today.", she smiled.

"Ugh, I'll say…", groaned the redhead as she finally woke up from the bed, "He wouldn't stop talking about it all night…!" Sonic of course was on the small couch next to the door as he popped open one of his eyes. "So everybody's up except me, eh?", smirked the hedgehog as he quickly made his way to his feet by doing a little breakdance move.

After coming out of the shower Negi wrapped a towel around his waist as he was scrambling for his clothes. "I must hurry ahead if I want to be the first one to set up the groups for the trip, as well as greet all the other teachers.", said the lil' magi as he was getting dressed.

"Take her easy speedy, it's just a field trip.", depanned Asuna.

"If I didn't know any better that sounds like a 'Mom' response…", teased Sonic.

"No one asked you…!", glared the girl in anime-style. After packing up everything he may have needed for and on the trip, Negi made his way out the door. "I'll meet you guys at the station! The others are probably there already so I'm going as well!", he waved.

"Bye Negi!", waved Konoka as he shut the door while she was getting dressed. The blue hedgehog went to the side of the couch after putting on his sword holster around his waist. He grabbed his blue katana and strapped it into the holster as he himself was ready to go as well.

"Oh! Sonic-kun. You're going with Negi as well?", asked Konoka.

"Yep. As part of my job from the dean I gotta be at the station to survey the area before we're allowed to leave. So, I'll catch you two down there okay?", smiled Sonic as he gave the girls a thumbs up before leaving out the room himself. A few minutes later Asuna had a depanned look on her face.

"And the dean hired this guy, why?", she wondered.

"Because my grandfather thought that maybe he and Setsuna may become friends! Plus he's just as strong as she is so they'll protect us and me, should anything happen!", replied the girl in a happy tone.

"Heh…if that's the case, then this'll be a looong trip…", muttered Asuna.

_**~ Elsewhere at the train station… ~**_

Almost all of class 2-A was at the station while waiting for their teacher to arrive. Many of them were talking about all the fun things that they want to do once they arrive at Kyoto…

"I so can't wait to have pillow fights once we get there!", said Ako in excitement.

"No kidding! It'll be a blast!", said Makie in a happy tone.

"Speaking of the trip, has any of you guys seen Professor Negi yet?", asked Yue.

"No, not really.", replied Haruna.

"Well, it's almost time for us to board the train! I hope he gets here soon.", said Misa.

"Ah! Here he comes now!", pointed out Sakurako as she spotted the boy wizard approaching the class just a few feet away. They all cheered as they greeted Negi like they always do in their own crazy way. "GOOD MORNING PROFESSOR!", the class shouted.

"Hm-hm, good morning to you all as well. So girls, are we ready for our trip?", asked the little wizard. The class responded with a loud "YES!" as Asuna and Konoka made their way towards the station as well. Sonic (who arrived two minutes sooner than Negi and the girls) was chatting with Setsuna, as they were behind one of the station pillars.

"Okay. So both of us are going to keep watch for anything out of the ordinary while on the train, right?", asked the blue hedgehog.

"Yes.", Setsuna replied, "If the two of us stick together then we can keep Konoka safe from danger, as well as the rest of the girls."

"Roger that sis. Let's do this!", smirked Sonic as he and the swordswoman shook hands. The two made their way towards the class crowd, as Ms. Shizune was running down the list of the girls who were assigned in groups by Negi.

_**~ Meanwhile on the school's rooftop… ~**_

We find Negi's former enemy from weeks past as she is resting against the wall of the doorway that lead to the roof. Evangeline A.K. McDowell was her name, as she is known around almost all the world as the "Dark Evangel". She along with her robot servant Chachamaru, were the only ones who couldn't go on the trip mainly because of Eva's curse to stay bound on school grounds…

"Master…it is a shame that you cannot go because of your curse. Although I am not affected by it, I wanted to remain by your side as I've always been…", she spoke. The blonde vampire let off a sigh as she looked up at the clouds.

"Feh…it's not like I would miss them or the boya if they're gone. It'll make things around the campus a bit more quieter…", Eva replied. Even after the attack on her own classmates as well as the battle she lost against Negi, the blonde wondered sometimes if she'll ever escape her school-bound curse that the Thousand Master put on her. In her mind she thought he was dead, and that there was no way for her to break free from the curse after that.

Though now-a-days, she's been feeling a bit mellow around the wizard since then.

_**~ Back at the station… ~**_

Negi along with the girls as well as Sonic and Setsuna got on aboard the train. As the blue hedgehog went to sit down in an empty seat next to the window, here comes the Narutaki Twins; Fuka and Fumika.

The hedgehog's ear twitched as soon as he felt their presence. "Oh! Hello…?", he said as he waved and smiled at the girls. They both turned to one another before they giggled as they looked back at Sonic.

"That's cool! You're a talking hedgehog!", said Fuka while smiling.

"Do you do any tricks?", asked Fumika.

"Eh-heh, well…this may sound a lil' silly but I'm actually here on behalf of your teacher. And in case I never told you my name, just call me Sonic.", replied the hedgehog. Some of the other girls overheard the conversation he was having with the twins as they too wanted to know more about the hedgehog.

"Wow! Professor Negi brought you here on the trip with us?", asked Yuna.

"This is sooo cool! I've never seen a talking blue hedgehog before!", said Sakurako in excitement.

"How come you have a sword with you?", wondered Misora.

"He's almost as cute as Professor Negi…", giggled Madoka.

"Hey, whoa! Calm down guys at least give him some breathing room before you all smother him to death!", groaned Asuna who stood behind the crowd. Negi stood up as he went over towards the crowd so that he could formally introduce Sonic to the class.

"I'm sorry girls, I completely forgot to tell you about our guest. His name is Sonic the Hedgehog and he'll be our escort for the Kyoto trip.", the boy wizard said. After that the crowd of girls turned back to Sonic and started hugging him like a stuffed teddy bear.

"Aiee! He's so adorable!", cried Sakurako.

"Can we keep him professor?", asked Makie.

"He's got a sword just like Setsuna, so does that make him a swordsman?", wondered Misa.

"Dunno, maybe you should ask him…", replied Yue. A drop of sweat appeared on Sonic's face as well as a red blush, as the girls kept their arms around him and squeezing him in the process. "This is gonna be a looong train ride…", he muttered as Negi scratched his head sheepishly while Asuna stood there and face-palmed…

Five minutes later the train left the station as it was now on its way to Kyoto. While inside the girls were chatting about as Setsuna was leaning against the wall of the car, with her katana leaning right by her side in case she had to reach it right away. Sonic was only two seats ahead of her while he was relaxing with his blue wind katana leaning against the wall beside him. So far there weren't any threats to worry about while on the train, at least that's what they thought.

Around lunch time Ms. Shizune was coming out of another car, while carrying some small boxes that had lunches for the class inside of them. Sonic took a small whiff as he suddenly woke up to a small of a good lunch. "Heh-heh, ain't no time like lunch time!", smirked the hungry blue hedgehog as the girls started cheering because their lunches were here. Ms. Shizune along with some help from Negi, passed out the lunch boxes to all the girls in the class before he gave the final ones to himself, Sonic, Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna.

"Man, I'm starved!", said the redhead with glee.

"I wonder what we'll be having for lunch today…?", wondered Negi curiously.

"Only one way to find out! Pop open the box and see for yourself!", replied Sonic as he slid his finger on the lid of the lunch box to open it. The other girls did the very same as they opened up their lunches to see what they would get. However, all their faces turned sour when they gazed down at the food that was in front of them…

"Eww! Frogs legs!", pouted Fuka.

"I was really hoping it would've been chicken or dumplings.", depanned Fumika.

"Aw c'mon guys, I've had frogs legs before so they can't be that bad.", said Haruna.

"Well if you think they're so hot, you eat them!", shouted the class rep known as Ayaka. Sonic had a depanned look on his face as he saw the green legs in front of him, however that's not what freaked him out.

"_**Ribbit! Ribbit!"**_

The hedgehog's eyes widened as he suddenly saw his lunch just hop out of the box on its own. These weren't frogs legs at all, but real live frogs themselves. All of the sudden the sound could be heard from everyone's lunch box as many frogs came out hopping about inside the car. "_(Damn…this isn't good…! This has got to be a diversion of some kind…)_", thought Setsuna as she picked up her blade and unsheathed it quickly.

Sonic noticed the swordswoman as he unsheathed his katana as well, while the frogs were hopping about causing the girls to freak out in a panic, Setsuna and the hedgehog had their blades with them as they were ready to solve the problem. "Wait! What the heck are you two about to do…?!", stammered Asuna as she was standing on her seat.

"Set-chan! These frogs are creepy and slimy!", wined Konoka while holding onto Asuna for support so she wouldn't fall. Setsuna and Sonic looked at each other before nodding. "Okay girls! I want all of you to close your eyes, and don't open them until I say so!", he shouted as he gripped his blue katana with both hands.

Suddenly Sonic raised his blade over his head as he closed his eyes, he concentrated his ki as a small wave of aura appeared around his body. Though he only had the Blue Sword of Wind for a short time, he was able to master a few basic ki-based techniques thanks to Eshuin. "_**Shinmei Technique: Wind Gust Slash!**_", shouted the hedgehog as he swung his sword in a downward motion. A gust of wind appeared as it blew away the frogs from the car as well as lift up the skirts of the girls as well. After Sonic saw this a small nosebleed suddenly appeared as Setsuna was trying to keep her nose from bleeding, after seeing Konoka's panties.

The frogs themselves were blown through an open window of the car as Sonic twirled his katana in victory before he sheathed it. He then told the girls that they could open their eyes now, as the frogs that had scared them as well as freak them out…were gone.

"Wow! The frogs are gone!", said Ako in excitement and relief.

"I'll say. One of them almost tried to crawl up my skirt, eww!", wined Makie.

"Well at least they're all gone now…", said Yue.

"Yeah, but…how?", wondered Nodoka; the shy libaraian. Ayaka came down from her seat as the frogs that were hopping around where she was were gone. "Doesn't matter, at least those horrid things are gone.", she said with a depanned look on her face. Setsuna sheathed her blade as she turned her attention towards Sonic while the girls here happily cheering now that the frogs were gone.

"Thanks Sonic...", she said while smiling at the hedgehog.

"No biggie. The dean hired me to help out anyway I can.", shrugged Sonic while smiling at Setsuna. Negi and Asuna looked at Sonic and the swordswoman as they both had a questionable look on both of their faces. "Hey teach, ya think Sonic and Setsuna did something that caused those frogs to disappear?", the redhead whispered to the young magi.

"I'm not sure, but it might be possible since they're both from the same shinmei school…", he replied.

_**~ One nightfall day later… ~**_

The class as well as Negi were fast asleep as the train was within the vicinity of Kyoto. Sonic and Setsuna were in their usual spots as they were asleep too; but lightly, as they were keeping an eye out for anything that would pose as a threat. A few minutes later the intercom aboard the train came on, as the conductor told everyone that the train would be arriving in Kyoto in five minutes.

Yells of excitement were heard as the girls were that much closer to doing all the stuff that they wanted to do. At the same time, Setsuna dreaded the fact that she was much closer to a threat that would be coming for Konoka real soon. The train had finally pulled up at Kyoto Station as it slowed to a halt, once it did the doors of the train had opened as the girls as well as a few other passengers came out.

"Well girls, we're finally here!", said Negi in a cheerful tone as the others were cheering with excitement that they have arrived. Sonic and Setsuna stood close by Konoka, as Asuna stood close by Negi.

That's when the wizard's lil' assistant appeared on his shoulder…

"Heh-heh, looks like we've finally made it brother Negi! I gotta say this place is freakin' huge!", said the ermine we know as Chamo.

"Ehh?! Where'd you come from ya lil' rat…?", depanned Asuna.

"I've been here the whole time sista', where did you think I was…?", shrugged the ermine.

"Somewhere far away where you wouldn't be so annoying…!", groaned the redhead.

"By the way bro, who's the takin' hedgehog with the sword? I saw em' walkin' on the train with you guys so I followed right behind ya to see what was up!", said Chamo.

"That's Sonic. He's our escort while we're here in Kyoto.", Negi replied.

"Escort? Why?", asked Chamo.

"The dean thought it would be a good idea since he and Setsuna are from the same swordsman school. Plus he told me that he's actually from here so he knows the area very well.", explained the young wizard.

"Eh? You mean he's a Shinmei-ryu just like Setsuna?", asked the ermine while raising a brow.

"Duh?", shrugged Asuna.

A little while later Ms. Shizune and Negi took the class to where they would be staying for the night before they all went sightseeing. Konoka walked alongside Asuna while Setsuna and Sonic stood behind the two, while keeping a close eye on anything out of the ordinary. Because both she and Konoka grew up together in Kyoto, Setsuna felt like she wanted and needed to protect her from any and everything that would cause her any harm. Why? Because Konoka thought of her as a friend, and that's really all she wanted from the swordswoman.

As for Sonic, coming back here brought him some fond memories of being in Shinmei Academy. From training with Anyo through the year to graduating and receiving the Blue Sword of Wind, coming back to the place he spent a year in felt like he was coming back "Home".

"This place sure brings back memories y'know…?", said the hedgehog.

"Ah…did you have any friends while you were at the academy?", asked Setsuna after hearing what Sonic said. A smile appeared on his face as he thought about the one girl that helped him become the shinmei swordsman that he is.

"Just one.", Sonic replied, "Her name was Anyo Sakura…"

"Anyo Sakura…could you tell me more about her if you don't mind me asking?", asked Setsuna. Sonic told her about the year that he was at the Shinmei Academy, that Anyo was the first friend he ever met. She would spar with him during Eshuin's training sessions as well as assist him with any questions about techniques that he may, or may not have known. She was one of his closest friends next to Tails and Knuckles, as she was the one who helped him learn all the basic swordsmanship techniques that she learned alongside Eshuin.

"Wow, and she's a graduate shinmei student as well?", asked Setsuna.

"Yep! Me and her graduated from the same class the same year. I hope I get to see her again while I'm here…", said Sonic.

"If you do, could you introduce me to her?", asked the swordswoman.

"Sure! No problem.", smiled the hedgehog.

_**~ Sunset… ~**_

The class as well as Negi have arrived at a hotel not too far from Nara; the destination where he'll be taking the class come tomorrow morning. After spitting them up into five different groups the girls themselves found their own ways of entertainment, while Negi watched as a smile appeared on his face.

"Hm-hm, they seem so happy in coming here. I just have to make sure that I protect them from any threats that might come about while on the trip…", he said to himself.

While Setsuna was within distance of Konoka's presence Sonic took the time to take a lil' stroll. "Oh! Where are you heading Sonic?", asked the swordswoman as she glanced at the hedgehog going towards the entrance.

"I'm just gonna take a lil' walk for a bit. I'll be back before it gets dark…", he replied as he headed out the door. Konoka approached the shinmei girl as a sudden blush appeared on her face. "Hey Setsuna! This place has a gift shop! C'mon!", she said in an excited tone as she grabbed the swordswoman's hand.

"Uh, o-okay…", was her reply.

_**~ Meanwhile… ~**_

Sonic had his blue katana strapped in its holster around his waist, as he was taking a little walk around the area. It was getting close to dark as he saw the crescent ahead of him as the orange colored light of the sun was behind him. He spotted a clearing in the woods as he thought to himself; "Why not get a little training in while I'm out here?", so he went into the clearing so he could get started.

The sun was now gone as the blue and speedy hedgehog unsheathed his blue katana before he twirled it around before doing a pose with it. He saw a large rock in the distance as he thought of it as some good practice to hone in on his shinmei skills. "Let's see if I remember how to do this…", he said to himself before slowly approaching the rock. Sonic gripped his blade with both hands tightly as he glared at the rock in front of him…

"_**Shinmei Technique: Stone Cutter!**_" He swung his katana in a downward motion as the blade started glowing during the swing. Sonic had sliced the rock in half as small sparks of lightning appeared and the halves of the rock were launched into the air. The hedgehog twirled his sword a bit before calling out his next attack.

"_**Sword Technique: Meteor Punishment!**_" Sonic jumped into the air as he slashes the halves of the rock with great speed. He then stabbed them repeatedly as they were now crumbling into smaller rocks and eventually pebbles. Then he finished off the move by smacking the remaining big rocks with an axe kick before landing on the ground and swinging his sword upwards. The slash halved the remaining rocks as a small shower of pebbles rained down, after that was over…Sonic sheathed his blue katana as he had a small smirk on his face…

"Heh…looks like my training's really payin' off.", he said to himself as he dusted off his hands.

"I'll say it has…", said a voice from nowhere. Sonic unsheathed his blue sword again as he gripped it with both hands. He looked around the area of the clearing from small bushes and trees to figure out where the voice came from.

"I got the feeling I'm not the only one out here am I right?", asked the hedgehog to whomever he might have been talking to. Suddenly a girl came out from behind a tree as she made her way towards the clearing. She had brown hair that was shorter than Konoka's, and wore a pink gothic dress with black knee socks and a southern pick hat. Plus she had a katana in her right hand and a dagger in her left while wearing glasses as well.

Sonic looked at the girl in question as she smiled at him. "Uh, sweetheart? Isn't it a lil' late for you to be out here?", he asked in question.

"Nope.", she simply replied, "I was looking at you train so I came out to see for myself. So have you heard of Shinmei Academy?"

"Course I have, I graduated from there last year.", replied Sonic as he slowly sheathed his blue katana.

"Wow! I graduated from there last year too! It's been awhile since I've met another official guard.", smiled the girl while she twirled her dagger around.

"_(This girl graduated last year? How come I've never seen her in the halls while I was goin' there…?)_", thought Sonic in skepticism. The girl then twirled her sword around a bit while smiling at the blue hedgehog, that's when he started to feel a little uncomfortable…

"Okay…the way you're spinning your sword around like that, tells me that you wanna fight me for some reason...", sweat dropped Sonic. The girl tilted her head a little bit as if she had answered his question right off the bat.

"Hehe! Since there's no one else around, I think we can really cut loose here. Both of us are shinmei graduates so we both know the Shinmei Credo!", replied the girl while smiling some more. Sonic's eyes suddenly widened the minute the little girl mentioned about the sacred credo between Shinmei-ryu. That was the moment he suddenly realized that whenever he meets a fellow shinmei swordsman he doesn't know, he has to spar with that person before he could get acquainted with them.

And that's what the little girl was trying to do.

"Alright. Before we do this thing, you mind telling me what your name is sweetie?", asked the hedgehog.

"Hi there! My name's Tsukuyomi! What's yours?", she asked in a cheerful tone.

"Sonic.", he smirked, "Sonic the Hedgehog!" The hedgehog unsheathed his blade as Tsukuyomi was twirling her dagger around, this would be his first official battle with his blue katana since he fought against Setsuna two nights back.

"Alright! Let's see what cha got! I promise I won't hold back either!", smiled the girl as she suddenly lunged at Sonic and catching him off guard. However he was able to block her attack just in time.

_****CLING!****_

"_(Wow! She's fast! If that's the case then this battle might be more interesting than I thought…)_" Tsukuyomi launched an upward slash with her katana as Sonic blocked the attack. He then dodged another slash that the girl made as he launched a horizontal strike on the girl. Tsukuyomi smiled as he blocked it while crossing blades with the hedgehog for a bit.

_****CLANG! CLANG! WHOOSH! CHING-CLANG!****_

"Hehehehe! You dance just as well as senpai!", giggled Tsukuyomi while she clashed her katana with Sonic's again.

"Senpai? Who the heck is that?", he asked while dodging another strike from the girl.

"Setsuna senpai, silly! I bet you guys already exchanged the credo already huh?", asked Tsukuyomi as she blocked another slash that Sonic made.

_****CLING! CLANG! CHING! CLANG-CHING!****_

"Wait a sec, you know Setsuna?", questioned Sonic while avoiding an upward slash from Tsukuyomi.

"Yep! Me and senpai play sometimes, but I haven't seen her lately.", she replied while dodging a stab from the hedgehog.

"That's funny, she never mentioned to me about you.", said Sonic as he blocked a parry from the girl. Both hedgehog and Tsukuyomi clashed their katana with each other, as their shinmei skills were on the same par with one other. Throughout the sparring session Sonic started to notice that something was a bit…off, with Tsukuyomi.

In fact he had no idea that she was "off" to begin with.

But that's something he'll soon realize…

_**~ Episode 2 END! ~**_

**A.N: Yep! That's how the second episode ends; with Sonic crossing blades with that crazy broad Tsukuyomi. She was actually stalking him during the year he was in Shinmei Academy, as you might have noticed in the prologue. (If you didn't, go back and read it near the middle of the chapter and see what I mean.)**

**Konoka is safe for the moment but the Hoganji Faction will be making their move in the next chapter. Can Sonic finish this lil' "Spar date" with Tsukuyomi in time, to meet up with Setsuna and stop their plans?**

**You'll have to wait and see! See ya next episode!**

_**~ Episode 3 NEXT! ~**_


	4. Eps 3: Secret of the Blue Sword!

_**~ Last episode… ~**_

"_Okay…the way you're spinning your sword around like that, tells me that you wanna fight me for some reason...", sweat dropped Sonic. The girl tilted her head a little bit as if she had answered his question right off the bat._

"_Hehe! Since there's no one else around, I think we can really cut loose here. Both of us are shinmei graduates so we both know the Shinmei Credo!", replied the girl while smiling some more. Sonic's eyes suddenly widened the minute the little girl mentioned about the sacred credo between Shinmei-ryu._

"_Alright. Before we do this thing, you mind telling me what your name is sweetie?", asked the hedgehog._

"_Hi there! My name's Tsukuyomi! What's yours?", she asked in a cheerful tone._

"_Sonic.", he smirked, "Sonic the Hedgehog!" The hedgehog unsheathed his blade as Tsukuyomi was twirling her dagger around, this would be his first official battle with his blue katana since he fought against Setsuna two nights back._

"_Alright! Let's see what cha got! I promise I won't hold back either!", smiled the girl as she suddenly lunged at Sonic and catching him off guard. However he was able to block her attack just in time._

_****("1000%" plays in the background)****_

**~ Blue Steel: Sonic the Shinmei Hedgehog! ~**

_**~ Episode 3: Secret of the Blue Sword! ~**_

It was already past dark as the girls were in their rooms for the night. The only ones awake were Setsuna along with Negi and Asuna, as Konoka was asleep in their room at the time. "Hey Setsuna! I didn't know you were still awake.", said the redhead somewhat mildly surprised.

"Yeah…", she replied, "That's only because Sonic hasn't come back yet…"

"Oh? That's odd, I thought he was right here with the rest of us. If he's not here…then where did he go?", wondered Negi.

"That's what I want to know, he said that he was taking a walk somewhere not too far from the hotel. But it's already past dark and there's still no sign of him yet.", replied Setsuna.

"Whoa, now I'm starting to get a little worried about him…", said Asuna.

"Maybe the three of us should go out there and try to look for him. If he's not too far from the hotel then it shouldn't be too difficult to find him.", suggested the wizard.

"Well we should start doing so now. Even though he's a Shinmei-ryu there are threats out there that are far worse than anything he might have encountered while at the academy.", said the swordswoman as she grabbed her blade.

"You heard her teach, let's go!", said Asuna as she and Negi followed behind Setsuna. They made their way out of the entrance as they were on their way to look for Sonic.

_**~ Meanwhile… ~**_

_****CLANG-CLING! CLANG! CHING!****_

The blades of both the blue hedgehog as well as Tsukuyomi continued to dance with one another. The girl was just as quick as he was; as Sonic avoided her attacks while launching a few of his own. "Man! You weren't kiddin' when you said you weren't holding back!", gritted the hedgehog as he evaded another stab from the girl.

"Hehehehe! Playing with you is so much fun! I never want it to end!", smiled Tsukuyomi as she made a few slashes at Sonic while he blocks and evades from them. Even though he was almost having as much fun as she was, Sonic knew this spar battle had to end sooner or later. After dodging another stab from Tsukuyomi, the hedgehog distanced himself from close-combat as he was done with the credo greeting.

Only to cause her to pout afterwards…

"Awwww! We're done already?!", wined the girl.

"Afraid so. As much as I'd like to keep this up just a bit longer with ya, I'm waaay over the time limit that I was supposed to be out here.", said the hedgehog in a sheepish expression. Tsukuyomi was a little saddened that the battle was over, but then turned into a happy expression as she approached the blue hedgehog after he sheathed his blue katana. "Um…what are you doing now?", stammered Sonic as he started backing away from the girl.

"I wanna thank you for the battle!", smiled Tsukuyomi as she backed Sonic up against a tree. He had a small drop of sweat that appeared on his forehead as the little girl got closer to him. His face was starting to blush as he didn't know what she was about to do next.

"W-W-W-Wait a sec', y-y-y-you wanna thank me how?!", stammered the hedgehog as Tsukuyomi wrapped her right leg around his thigh. She grasped the back of his neck as a semi-lustful look appeared on her face, causing the blue hedgehog to almost flip out…almost.

"Hold still cutie!", hummed the girl in a sing-song voice. She went towards Sonic's lips as she gave him a rather sensual kiss. The hedgehog tried to break away from it but found it difficult to do so because it was so…passionate, for someone her age. Sonic found his arms slowly wrapping themselves around Tsukuyomi as she starting moaning during the kiss, while he tried to stop them from moving. A second or two later the girl broke away from his lips as Sonic almost lost his balance and fell to his knees in shock.

"Ts-Ts-Tsukuyomi! You just kissed me! W-What was that for?!", he stammered as the girl licked her lips a little bit afterwards. She then took out a small card as she tapped the edge of it against her forehead, as a sudden gust of cherry blossoms appeared swirling around her feet.

"Hehe! Just a lil' parting gift from me. I hope I get to play with you again someday, you were fun.", smiled the girl. The gust blew a bit stronger as more Sakura pedals started to appear, they swirled around Tsukuyomi as she looked at the star-stuttered Sonic as a sad smile appeared on her face…

"_**Til' Next time!**_"

Afterwards she was gone, there wasn't even a single trace of Tsukuyomi left as she disappeared into the night. Sonic couldn't believe that she would just kiss him out of the blue like that just to thank him for the battle. A small blush appeared on his face the moment he thought about her kiss, it was pretty mature for a young girl her age as he still couldn't believe she did it.

"_(What…the heck…just happened…?!)_", he wondered to himself as he sat in front of the tree that Tsukuyomi backed him up into. A few minutes later Sonic started to her footsteps as he looked to his left and to his right. He quickly made his way to his feet as he grasped his blue katana on his side holster and slowly unsheathed it. The hedgehog looked behind him from the corner of his eye while gripping his sword, as he thought there might have been someone that was trying to ambush him.

The footsteps got closer as he was starting to hear some noises that didn't sound too familiar to him. He grasped his sword with both hands as he waited in front of the tree so he could ambush whoever was trying to ambush him. "I knew I should'a ended that battle faster…", muttered Sonic as the voices and footsteps were getting closer to his position.

He soon saw a shadow as he lunged at the figure using his speed, the figure itself saw him lunging for him as it unsheathed a katana that it had and clashed with Sonic's.

_****CLANG!****_

"What the hell?!", yelled another figure whose voice Sonic recognized the moment he heard it. He sheathed his blue katana as he looked at the figure he clashed with; which happened to be Setsuna, and the other figure was none other than Asuna. (With Negi bringing up the rear.)

"Oh, shoot! My bad guys. I thought you might've been someone that was gonna try and ambush me…", sweat dropped the hedgehog while scratching the back of his head.

"It's okay, no harm done.", replied Setsuna, "I'm just glad that we were able to find you…"

"Setsuna told us that you were out here talking some sort of walk and never came back. So we followed her out here to make sure that you were okay.", Negi explained.

"Not to mention that you never came back at the time you told her you'd be back!", scowled Asuna.

"I'm sorry guys, I got a lil' carried away during a battle that I lost track of time. I didn't mean to scare you guys like that.", said Sonic in an apologetic tone.

"A battle?", questioned Negi.

"What happened? Was it another incident like the one on the train?", asked Setsuna in a serious tone.

"No. I was battling another shinmei as we were doing the Shinmei Credo, turns out she's a graduate of the academy and graduated the same year that I did.", replied the hedgehog.

"Wait a sec', how many of you shinmei-what's-er-names are there anyway…?!", asked Asuna in a confused tone.

"The Shinmei-ryu Clan is very large and vast. Since we're in this particular part of Kyoto, there is bound to be more shinmei swordsman out there. However, not all of them live by the Shinmei Credo.", Setsuna replied.

"Sonic. If you did exchange the…um, 'credo' with that person you were fighting, then what was her name if you don't mind me asking?", asked Negi. The hedgehog blushed as he thought back to the passionate kiss that Tsukuyomi gave him right before she disappeared…

"Her name, was Tsukuyomi…", Sonic replied while trying to hide his blush from the others. Setsuna had a shocked look on her face the minute Sonic mentioned the girl's name; almost as if she was horrified upon hearing it. "_(D-Did he say Tsukuyomi?! Why the hell was he fighting her?! He has no idea what that girl is capable of…)_"

_**~ Elsewhere at an abandoned temple just north of Nara… ~**_

The very same boy with white hair and a grey suit with white sneakers, stood standing near the entrance of the temple while gripping his sheathed white katana that resembled Sonic's. He appeared to be waiting for something as a sudden gust of wind appeared behind him. The boy slowly turned around to look at the gust, as he saw rose pedals fluttering and a female figure with a sword appear. That figure was none other than Tsukuyomi; the girl Sonic had just exchanged the Shinmei Credo with…

She looked up at the boy with a smile as she put her card away. "Well, I'm back! Turns out he's pretty strong with his Shinmei-ryu skills. Plus he was fun, I wanna play with him s'more as much as I wanna play with senpai!", she giggled. The boy turned around as he closed his eyes.

"I see…", he said in a monotone voice, "So he hasn't mastered the secrets on how to unlock the power of that sword yet, has he…?"

"Oh? You mean like yours?", questioned the girl.

"Yes…", replied the boy, "I possess the winter blade known as the White Sword of Snow, while he possesses the wind blade known as the Blue Sword of Wind. Both of which have the same level of power, but unless he knows how to activate the sword's hidden abilities…his swordsmanship will not be a match for me…"

Suddenly a woman appeared from the entrance of the abandoned temple that the boy stood in front of. She wore a kimono while having her hair tied into a ponytail while wearing glasses. She looked at Tsukuyomi who was at the bottom of the stairs of the temple as she let off a smirk.

"So you've made it huh? Perfect! Now our plan can truly begin…", she said.

_**~ Back at the hotel… ~**_

Sonic, Negi, and Setsuna were sitting in the lobby of the hotel after the battle he had with Tsukuyomi. Upon hearing that name caused Setsuna to look at him in shock; as she couldn't believe that someone like him went toe-to-toe with a sadistic swordswoman like her, and live…

"So lemme get this straight; you disappear on us for a few hours only to end up fighting another shinmei-ryu-sorta person, right?", asked Asuna while relaxing her hands behind her head.

"I know, it sounds weird but it happened. Though I gotta say, she was kinda strong and fast for someone her age…", shrugged Sonic. Setsuna; in knowing Tsukuyomi's style of swordsmanship as well as her crazy obsession with blood and carnage, wanted to say something to Sonic about their 'credo' battle. However the words she wanted to say didn't come to her at the time.

While the swordswoman stood there fidgeting her fingers, Sonic turned his head in her direction and wondered why she was so quiet. "Uh, Setsuna?", said the hedgehog, "You okay? You haven't said much of anything since we got back."

The girl looked up from what she was doing as she turned to Sonic. "Ah! Oh, well…I'm okay.", she said as Negi and Asuna were unsure if she was or not.

It was around 11:30 at night as many of the girls were fast asleep in their rooms, Konoka was still snoring away while Negi and Asuna prepared for bed. "Heh…I dunno about this Sonic guy teach. He may act all cool and stuff, but I bet there's somethin' real fishy goin' on with that guy…", she said in suspicion.

"Well we can't assume that for sure just yet, after all he just graduated from that shinmei school. So I don't think he looks like someone who would be on the shady side of things.", said the little wizard.

"I agree with Negi, he looks way too cool to stoop that low!", said Chamo who suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"Maybe you two might think so but I'm not buyin' it! How do we know this guy's not a spy for someone…?", said the redhead with her arms crossed.

"Simple! You can ask em' yourself if ya don't believe us!", replied the ermine with a cheeky expression. Suddenly Asuna along with Negi and Chamo heard some low chatting going on outside, knowing the redhead she poked her head out of the room and saw Sonic and Setsuna going somewhere. "Gee…I wonder where they're off to…?", said Asuna in an accused tone.

"Only one way to find out!", replied Chamo.

"Wait a second, we're not actually going to follow them are we?", said Negi unsure about the decision that was being made.

"Course we are teach, it's time to find out what kinda secret this hedgehog is hiding!", replied Asuna in a determined tone. She dashed next to the wall down the hallway corridor that would connect to the front lobby, as Sonic and Setsuna were walking off towards another hallway that would take them to the other side of the hotel. Negi and Chamo followed close behind Asuna just so she wouldn't get into any type of danger, though in his mind he already knew what repercussions would come out of this decision that Asuna made.

Sonic opened the doors of another corridor in the hotel, as he and Setsuna stepped inside.

"Hey Sonic, I'm glad you exchanged the credo and won the battle…but there's something that you must know about her.", said the swordswoman in a serious tone.

"Oh really? Like what?", asked the blue hedgehog.

"Even though Tsukuyomi looks harmless on the outside, you have no idea how dangerous that woman really is. You were lucky that you exchanged the greeting without her trying to kill you in the process. However, if you should happen to cross blades with her again in battle…promise me that you won't hold anything back against her.", Setsuna said with a serious look on her face.

At first Sonic thought that there was no way Tsukuyomi could be as dangerous as Setsuna was making her out to be, but he could tell by the expression on her face that she was dead serious. "Well, if you're sure that she's as dangerous as you say she is…I'll promise to not hold back if we meet each other again.", the hedgehog replied.

Asuna followed close behind Sonic and Setsuna, as they were now approaching an area of the hotel that looked to be a dojo-like room. She looked around for a few moments at the room as Negi and the ermine were right behind her.

"Ah! What's going on Asuna?", asked the young magi as he saw her looking around at the room.

"Seems to me that they have some sorta dojo in here…but why would…" The redhead trailed off as she saw the door shut as Sonic and Setsuna had already went inside another part of the dojo room. "C'mon!", she said as she grabbed Negi's arm.

"Ack! W-Wait Asuna, that hurts!", wined the little wizard.

_**~ A little while later… ~**_

Setsuna opened another door as it lead to another room within the dojo-like area, as Sonic stepped into the room as he looked around. There were two small water fountains that flowed on the left side of the room, as well as the right. The hedgehog looked around the room as there was somewhat of a blue glow about it…

"Whoa…what kind of room is this…?", he wondered as he looked up at the ceiling and saw what appeared to be wind-like drawings and patterns. Setsuna walked towards the center of the room while standing on the Japanese symbol for "Wind", as she held her sword upright while facing Sonic.

"This room, is known as the Chamber of Wind.", she said, "It was designed to hone in on the skills that one has while wielding the Blue Sword of Wind, which you already possess."

"Huh, so this place is like a training area is it? Kinda reminds me of the days I used to train back at the academy.", replied Sonic while scratching his chin.

"Many members of the Shinmei Clan created these chambers when the Four Elemental Swords first came from the Gods themselves. Along time ago, there was a war among the clan over who would be worthy enough to possess these powerful swords. Ultimately they were sealed away by my ancestors because many clan members tried to overtake the land, and rule it using the power of these swords…", explained Setsuna.

"Man! That's, something…", replied Sonic.

"Indeed it was. Now that many decades have passed since then, as it appears that the swords are resurfacing once again. Although you're a graduate of the shinmei school; and your skills have surpassed that of many graduates that have come before you, you'll never become a full-fledged Shinmei-ryu until you unlock the power of the blade in your hand.", said the swordswoman.

Sonic was a little confused by what Setsuna meant about his sword. "Eh? So you're saying my sword has some kinda hidden power I dunno about?", he shrugged.

"Yes.", she replied.

"Well if that's the case, how do I unlock it?", asked Sonic. Setsuna grasped her katana as she slowly started to unsheathe it, once she pulled the blade out of its sheath, she pointed the sword at the hedgehog as he was now really confused at what was going on. Meanwhile Asuna managed to crack open some of the door, as she along with Negi and Chamo peeked inside to see what was going on.

"What's the word sista'?", asked the cheeky ermine.

"Zip it will ya?! I'm trying to figure out what's going on!", whispered the redhead in an irritated tone. Negi tried to peer underneath Asuna's arm so he could see what was going on, upon doing so he saw Sonic and Setsuna standing in the middle of the room. "Wait, are the two of them about to fight each other?", asked the wizard as he saw that Setsuna had her sword out.

"Sure seems like it brother!", replied Chamo.

"But wait a sec', didn't those two already fight back in Mahora the night before we left? So why the hell are they fighting again?!", wondered Asuna in a confused tone.

"The heck if I know, let's just sit back and see where this goes!", shrugged the ermine. Sonic slowly unsheathed his blue katana as he wondered why Setsuna unsheathed hers. "Uh, any particular reason both of us have our blades out like this…?", he asked.

"Since you're a graduate of Shinmei Academy Sonic, I assume Master Eshuin has told you the story of the blades and their power. Right?", asked Setsuna.

The hedgehog thought back to the time his sensei told him the story about the four elemental katana, and they type of power that each one possesses. In his case; Sonic would be able to unlock the true potential of his sword as well as command the wind, which would make him the strongest person to wield the Blue Sword of Wind.

"Well, I know part of the story from what Eshuin Sensei told me. But wait, how do you know about that story as well as Eshuin…?", asked the hedgehog.

"Because he was my sensei upon my enrollment at the academy. He taught me about the secrets of the swords and how to unlock them using a release technique known as; Kai-No-Shin.", replied Setsuna.

"Oh! I see…", replied Sonic as he lowered his blue katana. Setsuna did the same while Negi along with Asuna and Chamo were peeping through the door, as it was slightly cracked. "Okay teach, what's going on now…?", asked the redhead.

"Don't know…", the wizard replied. Chamo jumped off of Negi's shoulders as he landed on the ground to get a closer look of what Sonic and Setsuna were doing, sure enough he saw them both raising their swords again. "Psst! Negi, check it out! Looks like Setsuna and that hedgehog are about to rumble!", waved the little ermine as Asuna had a confused look on her face, while Negi was a tad worried the two of them might get themselves hurt.

Sonic stood in his fighting stance as he gripped his blade with both hands. "So if I learn how to use this… "Kai-No-Shin" technique thingy, I'll be much stronger?", asked the blue hedgehog.

"Absolutely.", replied the swordswoman, "Once you learn it, you'll be able to use special techniques you didn't even know existed among Shinmei-ryu."

"Well if you're sure this'll help me…let's go for it!", smirked Sonic. Setsuna gripped her katana with both hands as she too; stood in her fighting pose. Negi saw the look on Sonic's face as he pondered something…

"_(The look on his face…it's almost as if he's trying to protect someone as much as Setsuna does…)_"

_**~ The Next Day… ~**_

Class 2-A was in Nara as they were doing some sightseeing as well as walk around the many attractions that Nara had to offer. One of them being the Kiyusumi Temple, as Yue states some facts about it to the other girls before Yuna flips out about a bet that Yue made.

Possibly about jumping off from the temple itself.

Negi and Asuna were standing among the class as they too were enjoying some of the sights as well. "Ah, well this is pretty nice I'll admit. But it'd be even more cooler if Professor Takahata was here…", she hummed.

"Well the only reason he's not here, is because he had to stay in Mahora to greet all the first year students that enrolled.", replied the young magi.

"Speakin' of missing persons, anybody seen Setsuna or that Sonic guy?", asked Chamo while atop Negi's shoulder; his usual spot.

"Come to think of it I haven't seen him since last night. How about you Asuna?", asked Negi.

"Na-uh, I ain't seen em' since last night neither. If they aren't here, then where the heck could they be?", wondered the redhead after shrugging her shoulders. Before Negi could respond he was pulled away by Makie and the Narutaki twins.

"C'mon Negi! We got something to show you!", both Fuka and Fumika said as they dragged the little wizard away. All Asuna could do was sweat drop as she light off a light sigh…

_**~ Elsewhere in a forest clearing… ~**_

_****CLANG! CHING! CLANG-CLING-CLANG! CHING!****_

The sound of steel could be heard for miles at a time, as Sonic and Setsuna were crossing blades with each other. However something was different; as with each strike that Sonic swung with his sword, a burst of blue aura would appear. In fact the only reason why both him and Setsuna didn't go with the rest of the group as well as Negi and Asuna, was due to that purpose. After crossing blades some more the blue hedgehog and the swordswoman separated for a while, as a strange blue aura appeared around Sonic as well as his blue sword.

"Hm! Looks like you're already starting to tap into that power. At this rate you'll be able to take on even the most skilled of Shinmei-ryu sooner than you think...", smirked Setsuna while wiping a drop of sweat from her chin. Sonic huffed a little bit as he slowly started to raise his sword while gripping it with both hands. The blue aura around him caused his quills to dance around in the air, as Sonic finally mastered just what Setsuna was talking about before.

The Kai-No-Shin.

_**Kai-No-Shin!**___**~ A state of transformation that gives the wielder of one of the Four Elemental Katana, special attributes depending on the sword's nature. (In Sonic's case; his speed and attack capabilities are doubled as any direct damage he receives is halved.)**

"Alright Setsuna, let's kick this bad boy into high gear! I'm just warmin' up!", smirked the hedgehog as he stood in a fighting stance.

"Very well.", she replied while gripping her blade, "Show me the results of your new found power!"

_**~ Back to Negi Springfield and Class 2-A… ~**_

The poor little professor was once again caught up in his class' silly shenanigans; as they thought if they walked to the special rock that would show them who their true love was, with their eyes closed, their true love would be right in front of them. "So basically if you touch the rock with your eyes closed, you'll find your true love just like that.", shrugged Yue. The class rep oh-so wanted the privilege to take on this challenge as she wanted to show the other girls, why she'd be better for Negi than they ever could.

However the others didn't see it that way…

"I wanna go too!", wined Makie.

"Me too!", said Nodoka.

Both of them as well as Ayaka placed one hand on the rock on their side, as they closed their eyes and were focused on reaching the rock on the other side. Yue gave the "GO!" signal as the three girls were trying to reach the other rock with their eyes closed. As for the class rep, she had a different strategy in mind…

"_(I know this seems weird but I kinda feel sorry for the other girls. They don't possess the special tai-jutsu skills that I have, and not only that, I also possess the Mind's Eye of Love!)_" The confident spotted the rock in her mind as well as her hidden sights, she dashed for it while leaving Makie and Nodoka in the dust. "_(Ah-ha-ha-ha! Look at me I'm on cruise control! No one can stop me now, no one!)_", she smirked to herself.

Ayaka was almost to the rock until she stepped on something that made her cringe a little bit. Although she didn't want to open her eyes at the thing that she might have stepped on, she opened them slowly as whatever was under her foot, started to croak.

"_**Ribbit! Ribbit!"**_

"F-F-F-F-FROGS! EVERYWHERE!", she screamed as the whole class was squirming at the sight of the frogs that were around them. Negi had a confused look on his face as he thought that Sonic and Setsuna had gotten rid of all the frogs, but that was only on the train on the way here.

"Gah! What do we do?!", stammered the magi as he looked down at all the frogs.

"Don't let your guard down bro! These frogs are probably a distraction for something.", Chamo replied while on Negi's shoulder. Negi nodded as he suddenly pulled out a small letter that Dean Konoe had given him.

"Ah! Well good thing I have this with me…", he said in a glad expression. However it suddenly turned into a shocked and depanned one as a small bird-like object swooped in and picked off the letter.

"Did that really just happen?", wondered Chamo as he saw the bird fly off into the distance with Negi's note. The young wizard chased after the bird to get the note back because it had important information, that the Kansai Magic Association needed to hear. A few minutes later Negi and Chamo chased the bird into the woods hoping to corner it and get the note back.

"What the heck is that thing…?!", Negi wondered as he continued to chase after the bird.

"It's a Skigami!", replied Chamo, "A type of spell that Eastern Magi can use."

"What?", was the young wizard's reply as he along with his ermine companion continued to chase after it. Out of nowhere it was suddenly slashed in two, as the note fluttered to the ground making Negi suddenly stop in his tracks. A figure appeared from behind the trees as it sheathed the sword it used to cut down the bird-like charm.

It picked up the note as the figure turned out to be Setsuna; the one that Negi and Asuna were looking for before. "Look what I just found…?", she said in her usual tone as she gave the note to the boy. Negi slipped it back into his jacket as he was glad to have it back in his hands again.

"Ah! Thank you Setsuna!", he smiled as she walked by him while carrying her katana. She looked from the corner of her eye as she paused for a brief moment. "Be careful here…we're in Kyoto now. The rules of Mahora don't apply…", she said in a low tone as she walked away.

Negi had somewhat of a confused look on his face as he wondered just what did Setsuna mean by what she said, that is until Sonic suddenly came out of the bushes. "Ack! Oh! It's you, Sonic!", stammered the young magi as he was spooked to death for a quick second.

"Oh, hey Negi. Sorry for the scare back there, me and Setsuna were just comin' from training if you and the girls were looking for us.", the blue hedgehog replied.

"Training? But why?", wondered the wizard.

"It's just a lil' shinmei training to strengthen my skills, that's all!", smiled Sonic as he followed behind Setsuna. Negi scratched his head for a bit as he wondered what could Sonic have been training for, but the thought was quickly lost as soon as Chamo spoke.

"So bro, ya mind tellin' me why ya thanked her?", he asked.

"Well, only because she found the note I'm supposed to give to the Kansai Magic Association. Although…" Negi trailed off as he pondered something about Setsuna, almost as if she might be working for the enemy.

However, that has yet to be confirmed…

_**~ Nightfall… ~**_

We take our attention to Fei-Ku and Kaede's room, as they are enjoying another night along with the girls at the hotel. "Ahh, these pillows are so fluffy!", hummed Fei-Ku as she flopped on top of them.

Haruna and two other girls flopped on top of Fei-Ku as well as the pillows, while Yue was enjoying a nice green tea cola with Nodoka. "Um, Yue?", said the shy librarian.

"Yeah?", she replied.

"I've been thinking about something for a little while now…about Negi…", Nodoka said while fidgeting. A look of interest appeared on Yue's face as she thought that maybe Nodoka finally gained the courage she needed to ask Negi out.

"Okay, I'm listening.", she replied. Before Nodoka could say anything a small pillow was chucked at her forehead. The culprit who threw it was Fei-Ku; as she had another one tucked away behind her. "We're bored over here, let's have some fun!", she said in a cheerful expression.

She was suddenly hit with a small pillow herself as Makie was the one who threw it. "What's wrong? Didn't see that one coming Fei-Ku?", giggled the ribbon girl. It was on as Yue, Haruna, and Nodoka grabbed any pink pillows that they could find, as a small pillow fight was about to start. "It's on now baby!", smirked Yue.

"You're goin' down!", replied Haruna.

Later on in the hotel lobby, Negi was telling Asuna that he found Sonic and Setsuna doing some training in the woods. Although he wondered what could they have been training for, he never got the chance to ask them. "Wait, so you're telling that you saw them training in the woods for something?", asked the redhead girl.

"They sure were! In fact, we ran into em' after Negi almost lost the note dean geezer gave em'!", Chamo replied.

"Well, that was a bit of an accident on my end. But thankfully Setsuna was able to get it back for me!", said Negi while scratching his head.

"Heh…well anyway, what about these Hoganji guys that you mentioned to me about…? Is there something about the letter they don't want the Kansai Magic Association to know about?", questioned Asuna.

"From what the dean told me, they're supposedly wizards that have some sort of hatred for the association. And if that's the case, then…I might need your help.", assured the young magi.

"Eh? My help?", asked a confused Asuna, "Are you saying that you want me to fight with you?"

"Well if the time comes I might need a partner, plus you're the only one I've ever made a pactio with…", Negi replied. Asuna laughed a little as she shooed her hand, "Aw c'mon, that's crazy talk! What do I know about fighting anyway…? Besides I don't have any magic powers!"

"Don't underestimate yourself Asuna, you along with a few other girls have combat skills that'll sure keep ol' Negi here from bitin' the big one!", smirked the cheeky ermine.

"That's true, even Evangeline and Kaede have skills that would help…" Negi trailed off as he suddenly noticed a woman that was trying to get inside the hotel, but the door just wouldn't open for her. Asuna and the young magi approached the door as they asked the woman a question. "Can I help you with something?", asked Negi.

"Ah! I'm sorry, the door just doesn't wanna seem to open for me.", sighed the woman. Negi tried to get the door open by moving his foot back and forth but it was no good, then Asuna reached into the handles of the door as she used her strength to pry it open.

"Ha! There we go!", said the satisfied redhead as she dusted her hands. The woman came in as she was carrying some laundry with her, as she stopped for a moment to thank Negi and Asuna for helping her out. "Thanks you guys, I'd a been out there forever.", she smiled.

"Oh it's no problem miss!", replied Negi happily.

"That's weird, I wonder why the door got jammed like that…? It seemed to be working fine a few minutes ago.", shrugged Asuna.

"Hmm, well…I guess I can call the maintenance guy to fix it I suppose. I know it's quite unusual…", replied the woman. Negi and Asuna waved the woman goodbye as they went down the hallway to check on the other girls who were in their rooms. The moment they left however, the woman slipped on her glasses as a small smirk appeared on her face…

"Heh-heh…you have no idea how grateful I am. You cute little western sorcerer…", she said.

_**~ Later that same evening… ~**_

Sonic stood outside the hotel building while looking at the moon, bored out of his mind he decided to hum a small tune to himself to pass the time. "Huh…I wonder what Setsuna's up to…?", he thought to himself as he thought that maybe he should go on and check on her.

During this time Negi was relaxing in the bath along with Chamo, after dealing with all the hectic chaos that unfolded from the frogs to almost losing the note, he was happy that he was finally able to have some time to himself.

"Ahh…this bath is wonderful…", he hummed.

"It's alright…still not sure about Setsuna though…", Chamo replied.

"Oh? What do you mean? Do you think she might be a spy for the Hoganji Faction?", asked Negi.

"Dunno…but somethin' up with that girl. I haven't seen her all day along with Sonic, plus I think he might be in cahoots with her too!", the ermine replied.

"But, that can't possibly be! Could it?!", stammered the young wizard. Before Chamo was able to speak again, the sound of footsteps could be heard coming into the bathing area. "Ah! Someone else is coming…?", said Negi as he turned his head to see who it was.

Only to turn back and have a horrified look on his face.

"Oh, no! It's Setsuna! What is she doing here?!", he stammered.

"The sign outside said mixed bathing!", replied Chamo. Setsuna was placing another talisman alongside the wall of the bath as it looked like she was trying to set up a barrier of some kind. "Good. Looks like the barrier's complete…", she said to herself, "Still…I thought he would do something…he's a teacher and a sorcerer…"

Negi almost lost it as his biggest secret had been exposed. "G-GAH! H-H-How did she know that I was a sorcerer?!", he fretted.

"See?! I told ya! She's workin' for the enemy, I knew it!", replied Chamo in the same fashion. He dropped his soda into the water as it caused Setsuna to turn around and quickly throw something at the rock that he and Negi were behind. "What should we do?! I think she saw us!", stammered the young professor.

"I'm thinkin' we should get the hell outta here while we still got the chance!", the ermine replied frantically. Setsuna unsheathed her katana as she charged at the rock, "You're not going anywhere! _**Shinmei Technique: Stone Cutter!**_"

Setsuna slashed the rock that Negi and Chamo were behind in half, as the part of the rock landed on the ermine's tail so he couldn't move. "Dammit! I'm stuck! Negi! Save me!", he winced.

"Hang on, I'm coming!", replied the young magi. Setsuna charged at Negi as he pulled out a small star wand he used during Eva's battle. "_**Sagitta Magica Series Lucas!**_", he yelled as arrows of wind suddenly appeared as they converged and smacked the sword out of her hands.

"Nice work bro! Without a weapon she's no match for you!", chimed Chamo. However Setsuna was more clever than Negi had thought, as she slammed the little wizard into part of the rock that was cut off. She then grabbed his unmentionables as he cried for dear life.

"Who are you?!", growled the swordswoman, "Tell me now or your balls will be crushed!" A little bit of fog cleared up as Setsuna began to see the person that she got a hold of, was none other than her teacher Negi. An embarrassed look appeared on her face as she released the nuts of the young wizard while blushing as well…

"P-P-Professor Negi!", she stammered, "I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you!" While he was still flipping out over what just happened, Chamo assumed that his suspicions about Setsuna were confirmed. "Ha! I knew it! You're workin' for the Hoganji Faction aren't ya?!", shouted the ermine.

"Wha?! That's a lie!", scowled Setsuna.

"Heh-heh, we've got proof on ya! Why else would ya be sneakin' around here with Sonic…? I bet you dragged him into this too haven't cha? NOW LEMME OUTTA THIS THING! OR YOU'RE GONNA GET A PIECE OF MY MIND!" While Chamo flapped his arms around Setsuna turned to Negi.

"You must believe me Professor, me and Sonic are on the same side as you…which is why I was training him so he could get stronger to help us!", pleaded the girl.

Negi was unsure what to think as Chamo was still cursing up a storm…

_**~ Elsewhere… ~**_

Konoka had just come back from the little gift shop after buying something she thought that Setsuna would like, unaware of the danger that she is soon to be in.

"Setsuna's gonna be so happy once I tell her about these cookies! They're her favorite!", giggled the girl in a happy tone. She was on her way to use the little girls room as she opened the door, and found what looked to be a monkey costume sitting on the can. The person inside the monkey suit turned around as the identity was the woman with glasses; the same one Negi and Asuna saw before.

"Well hello…miss Konoka Konoe…", smirked the woman in the monkey suit.

"_(Aww crap…)_", was the last thought that went through her mind before…

"_**WHAAAAAAHHHHHH!"**_

"Konoka!", shouted both Sonic and Setsuna as they came running in the direction of the scream. Asuna was walking by the bathroom as she suddenly noticed the monkey woman carrying Konoka in her arms. "What the heck? A monkey?", she said with a confused look on her face. Asuna turned around to find Negi and Setsuna as they were on their way chasing after what she just saw.

"There she is, after her!", growled the swordswoman as she took off with Negi and Asuna trailing behind. A few seconds later, Sonic was also following close behind them.

The monkey suited woman was on her way towards the train station while still carrying Konoka in her arms. "Perfect! Everything is going according as planned. Once we use Konoka's powers, the Hoganji Faction shall be unstoppable!", she laughed to herself. However she soon felt the presence of Setsuna and the others following right on her tail.

"STOP!", yelled the swordswoman while still chasing after the monkey girl.

"Could somebody please tell me what the hell's goin' on?!", asked Asuna.

"These guys are known as the Hoganji Faction, and have been targeting Konoka all along! They've been planning this from the very start and I let them take her!", explained Setsuna.

"But why would they target Konoka? What would they want with her?", asked Negi.

"Konoka's a special girl you see. They want to use her powers so they can control them as their own, because it's said that she possess magical powers from the greatest sorcerer in the east! Even more powerful than the Thousand Master himself!", replied Setsuna.

"Wha?! I was completely in the dark about all that!", said the young magi in shock.

"So is that why we had all those frog attacks back there?", asked Asuna.

"It was them alright! But if we hurry we can catch them in the car up ahead!", Setsuna replied. The monkey woman jumped into one of the empty cars of the train that was at the station, while Negi and the others were in the car next to it. They dashed towards the car that the woman was in while she was still holding Konoka, unaware that Sonic was somewhere in the area at the time.

"Heh-heh, persistent brats aren't they? _**Talisman I ask of you…do what you must to allow our escape!**_" The woman threw a small piece of paper on the window of the train car as it suddenly started to glow. All of the sudden water started rushing into the car that Setsuna and the others were in, as it started to rise and cause the trio to swim as well as try to hold their breath as they submerged into the water. The situation looked bleak for them as they flapped their arms in the water as they tried to swim.

"Oh my! Things don't look to good on your end do they? I hope you three didn't forget your swimming lessons!", chuckled the evil woman. Setsuna couldn't believe this happened right under her nose, she thought she did her best to keep Konoka safe from harm and now look what happened. "_(Dammit! I let all of this happen…and now I can't breathe! I tried to protect Konoka with everything I've got, and now…I feel like I've failed her! My skills are still so weak…but I can't give up now! KONOKA!)_"

Just as the trio was about to reach a watery end, the windows were slashed as the water gushed out of them rapidly. Setsuna and the others coughed a bit as some of the water had gotten into their throat but they were otherwise okay. Though irritated the evil monkey woman jumped off the car as it stopped to its destination, Setsuna and the others tried to get out of their car but the doors were sealed shut.

"Oh no you don't!", growled the swordswoman as she unsheathed her blade and slashed down the doors of the train. She along with Negi and Asuna hightailed it after the monkey woman as they finally cornered her into an area that had a high ceiling, that was almost palace like.

"Eh-heh-heh, well you three certainly don't give up I'll give you that. But it's going to take more than your little threats to stop me!", smirked the woman. Setsuna gripped her blade as Negi and Asuna were prepared for a battle as well. "Hand over Konoka, NOW!", she growled as she was determined to save her only friend.

"Oh come now, do you really think I'm going to hand her over that easily?", chuckled the monkey woman as she took out another small piece of paper. "Try THIS on for size!", she smirked as the paper that she threw, turned into a fiery kanji symbol that meant the word "Great". The blaze kept Setsuna and the others at bay while the cocky monkey woman stood laughing in their faces.

"_**Shinmei Technique: Whirlwind Slash!**_", yelled a voice as a sudden cyclone of wind blew the flames away like they were nothing at all. Setsuna along with Negi and Asuna couldn't believe it as the flames were now evaporated in the blink of an eye. "What the hell?! My flames are gone, but how?!", said the monkey woman with an irritated look on her face. Suddenly a spiny haired figure appeared from the shadows while carrying a blue katana, as soon as it came into the light that figure was none other than the speedy blue hedgehog himself.

"Sonic!", shouted Setsuna as well as Negi and Asuna. The hedgehog gave them a thumbs up as well as a smirk, to let them know that he has arrived. "Sorry to keep ya waiting! Ya know a guy like me likes shows up at the last minute!", he chuckled as he spun his sword before doing a pose with it.

"Dammit…another Shinmei-ryu?! Where the hell did he come from…?!", stammered the monkey woman as she was now gritting her teeth. Sonic approached the area where the woman had Konoka who was still in faint at the time, he stopped in his tracks as he stood in a fight pose while gripping his blade with both hands.

"Huh…so you're the Hoganji Faction? Pretty lame if ya ask me!", smirked the hedgehog causing the monkey woman to become more irritated than before. "Lame you say?!", she growled, "I'll show you just how 'Lame' I am!" The woman tossed two pieces of paper into the air as they glowed and suddenly transformed into two giant stuffed teddy bears. Sonic face-palmed as a slight chuckle left his lips at the scene…

"Ooh stuffed teddy bears I'm sooo scared!", said the hedgehog in sarcasm.

"Don't joke around, they're stronger than you think!", shouted Setsuna in a serious tone.

"Does he even know that Konoka's in danger?", groaned Asuna while sweat dropping at the same time.

"Well I'm pretty sure he does, after all he and Setsuna did train together…", replied Negi while scratching his head sheepishly. One of the teddy bears launched a claw at the hedgehog as he dodged it like a pro, then sliced its arm off as it soon disintegrated before hitting the ground. "Sorry buddy!", smirked the hedgehog as he slashed the teddy in half before it too disintegrated before hitting the ground.

Setsuna couldn't believe her eyes, she thought that the teddys were powerful but Sonic was making the battle look like child's play. "Time for the other one!", he smirked as he slashed the other teddy bear in half before it disintegrated upon reaching the ground.

"Holy crap! He's really good!", said Asuna in a slight bit of awe.

"Amazing! Those stuffed teddy bears didn't even lay a finger on him!", added Negi in slight excitement. The blue hedgehog now set his sights on the monkey woman holding Konoka captive, while Setsuna stood with Asuna and Negi as she watched the fruits of his training unfold right in front of her eyes. "_(His shinmei skills have exceeded farther than I could've imagined! It's no wonder Eshuin Sensei gave him the Blue Sword of Wind after he graduated…)_"

"Grr! I'm not sure who or what you are, but don't think I'm going to give up without a fight!", stammered the monkey woman though irritated at Sonic, but scared because she is without a weapon or bodyguard.

"It's 4-on-1! Odds don't look so hot on your end of town.", shrugged the blue hedgehog while raising a brow. Setsuna saw this as a chance to get Konoka back now that the monkey woman was totally defenseless. She rushed by Sonic as the swordswoman leaped into the air and lunged at the woman holding Konoka captive.

"You're mine now!", she yelled as she closed in on the woman in an attempt to cut her down. However a figure with long brown hair wearing a pink southern hat; as well as a gothic pink dress, intercepted Setsuna and blocked her attack. After their swords clashed against one another they separated and gave each other some distance, as Setsuna herself had a surprised look on her face.

"That technique…it can't be!", stammered the swordswoman as Sonic's eyes widened.

"I-It's you! The girl I saw before!", said the hedgehog in a semi-shutter tone. The figure landed beside the monkey woman as she was glad to see her. "Sorry I'm late Chigusa, I hope I didn't keep you waiting on me!", smiled the girl; as she turned out to be both Sonic and Setsuna's worst nightmare.

Tsukuyomi…

"Hehehehe! Hi sempai! Hi Sonic! Long time no see huh?", smiled the girl as she twirled her dagger around with one hand while gripping her katana with the other. The evil woman known as Chigusa stood looking and smirking at Sonic and Setsuna, as they both stood looking at Tsukuyomi as well as her.

"I think we're gonna need a new strategy here, don't cha think Setsuna?", asked the hedgehog while sweat dropping.

"Since you've fought her before, you should know what she's capable of.", replied the swordswoman.

"Eh-heh-heh! Don't underestimate Tsukuyomi here, she's stronger than you realize.", smirked Chigusa while the little girl looks at Sonic and Setsuna while still twirling her dagger around. Though having an uneasy feeling about fighting her, Sonic and Setsuna gripped their katana with both hands. "Whatever you do, holding back here is not an option!", said the girl in a serious tone.

"You don't have to tell me that.", replied the hedgehog.

"Whenever you're ready…", said Chigusa to Tsukuyomi.

"Alright! Here goes nothing! I hope you guys are reaaaady~!", hummed the girl in a sing-song voice.

_**~ Episode 3 END! ~**_

**A.N: Done! This was a looong chapter/episode, which is why I'm sorry it took so looong to do it. Sonic's already mastered how to use the Kai-No-Shin technique thanks to his sparring with Setsuna. But will it be enough to handle Tsukuyomi this time? Though he was keeping up with her last time!**

**Fate Averruncus will soon be crossing swords with the speedy blue hedgehog in the next chapter/episode, will his Kai-No-Shin be able to handle the power of Fate's Sword of Snow?**

**Onto other news; in mid-February, the full storyline for **_**SPSG: I am SHADOW! **_**Will be revealed. As for any other stories I have, their exact dates will be revealed as well!**

**See ya then!**

_**~ Episode 4 NEXT! ~**_


	5. Eps 4: Movie Troubles!

_**~ Last episode… ~**_

"_Grr! I'm not sure who or what you are, but don't think I'm going to give up without a fight!", stammered the monkey woman though irritated at Sonic, but scared because she is without a weapon or bodyguard._

"_It's 4-on-1! Odds don't look so hot on your end of town.", shrugged the blue hedgehog while raising a brow. Setsuna saw this as a chance to get Konoka back now that the monkey woman was totally defenseless. She rushed by Sonic as the swordswoman leaped into the air and lunged at the woman holding Konoka captive._

"_You're mine now!", she yelled as she closed in on the woman in an attempt to cut her down. However a figure with long brown hair wearing a pink southern hat; as well as a gothic pink dress, intercepted Setsuna and blocked her attack. After their swords clashed against one another they separated and gave each other some distance, as Setsuna herself had a surprised look on her face._

"_That technique…it can't be!", stammered the swordswoman as Sonic's eyes widened._

"_I-It's you! The girl I saw before!", said the hedgehog in a semi-shutter tone._

"_Eh-heh-heh! Don't underestimate Tsukuyomi here, she's stronger than you realize.", smirked Chigusa while the little girl looks at Sonic and Setsuna while still twirling her dagger around._

"_I think we're gonna need a new strategy here, don't cha think Setsuna?", asked the hedgehog while sweat dropping._

"_Since you've fought her before, you should know what she's capable of.", replied the swordswoman._

"_Alright! Here goes nothing! I hope you guys are reaaaady~!", hummed the girl in a sing-song voice._

_****("1000%" plays in the background)****_

**~ Blue Steel: Sonic the Shinmei Hedgehog! ~**

_**~ Episode 4: Movie Troubles! ~**_

_****CLING-CLANG! CHING-CLANG-CLING-CHING! CHANG!****_

"_(Damn! She's stronger than I thought. I can't believe someone like her is a shinmei student!)_", thought Setsuna as she battled Tsukuyomi. Although the girl didn't seem like much of a challenge; she was actually more skilled than she was given credit for. Even Chigusa thought so as well.

"_(Hmm…she's pretty skilled in her art of shinmei sword fighting, I must say I'm quite impressed…)_" As soon as an opening cleared up Sonic entered the fray as he gripped his blue katana, before lunging at Setsuna and Tsukuyomi while still crossing blades. "Heads up Setsuna! I'm comin' in!", yelled the hedgehog as the swordswoman sidestepped out of the way.

"She's all yours!", replied Setsuna. Sonic stepped inside the pocket as his blade clashed with Tsukuyomi's, a smile appeared on her face as she was happy to be dueling Sonic again. "Hehehehe! It's Mr. Blue Guy again!", the little girl chuckled.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll play with you as long as you want!", replied the hedgehog in a smirk. Asuna looked at Negi before turning back to Chigusa and getting an idea…

"Teach, now's our chance!", she whispered to him.

"Oh? For what?", replied the wizard in a dumbfounded expression.

"What else?! To get Konoka back, wake up!", replied the redhead in an irritated tone.

"Of course!", replied Negi after he face-palmed. While the young magi prepared to use a spell, Asuna took out the pactio card she got during the Evangeline fight. The only disadvantage that she had…was that she didn't know HOW to use the card. Asuna turned her attention to Chamo who happened to be standing there with a dumb expression on his face.

"Yo! Weasel!", said the girl, "How do you use that card you were telling me about…?"

"Eh?", replied the ermine; as if he didn't know what Asuna was talking about.

"The card that makes the WEAPON APPEAR! DUH?!", growled the redhead.

"Gah! Oh that! All ya gotta do is say the word 'Adeat' and the weapon will appear!", Chamo replied while waving his arms. Sonic dodged slashes from the crazy swordswoman as Setsuna then turned her eyes on Chigusa; who was unarmed. "There's nothing that'll save you from me, now GIVE KONOKA BACK!", growled the swordswoman as she charged at the eastern female mage.

An irritated look appeared on her face before it turned into a smirk. "Heh, it figures you haven't given up. But maybe I can change your mind!", sneered Chigusa as she took out four pieces of paper and threw them into the air. They glowed and exploded, as four giant stuffed teddy bears appeared and landed on the ground. To worsen the matter; two of the bears appeared before Negi and threw off his concentration as he dodged one of the claw attacks, that one of them made.

"ACK!"

Asuna knew Negi wouldn't be able to handle this on his own, so she held the card high into the air. "Adeat!", she yelled as the card started to glow. A surprised look appeared on her face as the weapon formed right in front of her eyes, as soon as the transformation was complete, Asuna held the weapon in her hands.

She had a depanned look on her face as she turned to Chamo…

"Mind tellin' me what the hell this is…?!", groaned the girl.

The ermine scratched his head in a sheepish expression. "I don't even have a clue. I thought you'd get like a big metal sword or somethin'…", he replied.

"This is a damn paper fan! What the HELL am I supposed to do with THIS?!", growled Asuna.

"W-Well don't get mad at me! I thought that WAS a big ass sword on that card!", replied Chamo while waving his hands frantically. The redhead groaned for a moment before shrugging her shoulders, then turned her attention to one of the stuffed teddy bears that lunged after Negi.

"This'll have to do…HERE GOES!"

Asuna swung the paper fan as she smacked one of the stuffed bears in the face with it, afterwards she just held the fan and was wondering what would happen next. To her and Negi's surprise; the teddy disintegrated and blew away into the wind, as Chigusa was surprised of this as well.

"Now how the hell did she do that…?!", she wondered, "That stupid girl made my teddy disappear!" On Setsuna's end she was dodging swipes from another stuffed teddy, before sidestepping into an open pocket while gripping her katana. "NOW!", she shouted as she delivered an upward slash thus cutting off one of the bear's arms. Upon disintegrating the swordswoman lunged forward and slashed off the head of the stuffed animal as it rolled onto the floor, before disappearing in a puff of smoke as well as the headless body.

Sonic kept crossing and dodging blades and slashes with and from Tsukuyomi, before separating from the crazy girl for a brief moment. "Aw c'mon Sonic-kun!", she giggled, "You can't be finished already!" The hedgehog was panting just a little bit while gripping his blue katana, however the sudden smirk on his face tells the girl that he's not quite finished yet…

"Time to end this fast…_**Kai-No-SHIN!**_" After waving his free arm as well as spin his sword around for a bit, a blue sparkling aura appeared around Sonic's body as well as the sword itself. Setsuna felt this power while fighting another stuffed teddy that Chigusa had in her little army.

"_(He's using that power already? He must be eager to end this battle as much as I am…)_", she thought. As Sonic approached Tsukuyomi with his body and sword glowing-sparking blue, she started to feel rather excited as shivers tingled down her spine.

"I can tell by the way you're shaking…you're excited to get this started some more, eh?", smirked the hedgehog as he pointed his blue katana at the girl. Tsukuyomi had a blush on her face as she was panting due to excitement, she felt like her heart was going to leap out her chest any second. She then grasped her blade and took off charging at the hedgehog with a look of pleasure spread across her face.

"Sonic-kuuuuuun!", she said in a loud moan as he just stood there holding onto his blade. Once she got close enough Sonic closed his eyes. "Sorry bout' this…", he whispered before he stopped Tsukuyomi in her tracks with a palm thrust to her stomach. He launched the girl into the air with an upward slash as he leaped skyward, and followed it up with multiple slashes that emitted small bursts of ki with each strike.

"_**Shinmei Technique: Mantis Leaf!**_", shouted the blue hedgehog as he pulled off the complete sword technique perfectly. He knocked the girl down with an axe kick but held back a little on its power. Tsukuyomi slammed into the ground before she rolled over a bit with dizzy eyes sketched across her face. Sonic of course landed on the ground with ease after finishing the attack, while still having his Kai-No-Shin active.

"He's so strong…", she said in a dismal moan while the hedgehog had a drop of sweat appear on his forehead.

"Eh-heh…maybe I might'a overdid it a little bit, but…I'm pretty sure she'll be alright.", said Sonic while scratching his head sheepishly. With her shinmei guardian out for the count as well as her running out of talisman tags, Chigusa was at the mercy of Setsuna and the others. "I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU TAKE HER!", she yelled, "TIME TO END THIS NOOOW!"

"NOT so fast you little runt!", sneered the woman as she held Konoka in front of her to protect herself from being hit. That caused Setsuna to stop in her tracks and call off her attack at the sight of her friend getting slashed in the process. Chigusa smirked as the swordswoman held her sword while growling.

"Eh-heh-heh-heh, I know your type.", she smirked, "You back off the moment someone you care about is about to get hurt. But don't worry too much about Konoka here, you'll have her back once we use all of her power of course. Kind of like…a magic generator."

"Magic generator?!", sneered Setsuna as the others had the same expression.

"Yes! With her power in our grasp, the Hoganji Faction will go uncontested as well as take over all of Kyoto! There will be no one to stop us and NO ONE, that will even dare to defy us! So you brats should just give up and go home, besides you all don't want a spanking from your mommies do you?", giggled Chigusa evilly. Suddenly Sonic appeared right in front of the woman's face as his blue aura glowed and sparkled brightly.

"You wanna run that by me one more time?", he asked with a slight growl. A drop of sweat appeared as Chigusa now had a nervous look on her face, Tsukuyomi was on the ground twitching as she glanced over to her before turning back to Sonic.

"_(J-J-Just who is he anyway?! And how the hell does he have that much POWER?!)_" Sonic gripped his blue katana with both hands as s small smirk appeared on his face. "I say I'm about ready to end this one, aren't you Setsuna?", he asked.

"Let's…", she replied.

"_**Sword Technique: Dancing Lilies!**_" Both Sonic and Setsuna let Chigusa have it as they delivered a triple upward slash combo, as they followed it up with a wave of strikes and slashes. Pink lilies appeared all around as the monkey woman was thrown around like a ragdoll, before being slammed into the ground with a double axe kick by Sonic and Setsuna.

The hedgehog and swordswoman landed on the ground as Konoka was flown into the air before Setsuna leaped to catch her. Now it was Chigusa's turn to have a dismal look on her face…

"Heh…they just don't get it sometimes…", said Sonic as he powered down the Kai-No-Shin while sheathing his blade. He turned around as Negi and Asuna were coming up to Setsuna, while having Konoka in her arms. The girl slowly opened her eyes after fainting from the sight of being kidnapped, as she saw her friends looking back at her with smiles on their faces.

"Konoka!" said the redhead as she was glad that her friend was okay. The girl looked around as a small smile appears on her face. "D-Did…all of you save me?", she asked in a soft tone.

"Yeah…", replied Setsuna.

"How ya feelin' sweetheart? You okay?", asked Sonic while smiling. Konoka nodded as she looked at her friends who saved her from being kidnapped at the hands of the Hoganji Faction. The hedgehog helped the girl up as he and the others made their way down the steps of the area where they were. They were happy that they saved a dear friend to them as well as defeat the Hoganji Faction for the moment.

However this wouldn't be the last time they would see them…

_**~ Meanwhile back in Mahora… ~**_

The dean was playing a game with someone as his cell phone started to ring, he picked it up as the voice on the other end happened to be Setsuna's. "Ah, Setsuna. What's going on?...hmm…what? A sorcerer from the Hoganji Faction?...yes…well I'm not sure who to send for backup but…" The dean glanced over at the person who was play the game with him, as a sudden idea popped into his head.

"Don't worry…I have someone in mind…", he replied as the person he was playing the game with, looked at him strangely…

_**~ The Very Next Day… ~**_

Negi along with the rest of Class 2-A, were on their way to their newest destination during the school trip. Despite the sudden attack on Konoka the other night, the young wizard did the best he could to put that incident behind him. Sonic along with Setsuna and Asuna were doing the exact same, as they also played a part in the poor girl's rescue.

Konoka didn't remember much about her kidnapping, but was glad that her friends (including Setsuna) were there to save her. She stood walking rather close to her since that night, as they along with the rest of the class, were on their way to their next destination in Nara.

Cinema Village…

Setsuna glanced over at the girl while she walked along beside her as happy as can be. "_(Her memory is still hazy from last night…still…I suppose it's better this way…)_", she thought.

Sonic glanced around at his surroundings while walking along with the girls. Even though he knew that there wasn't much to worry about in broad daylight, he could never be too careful. "Uh, hedgehog? You okay over there?", asked a curious Asuna.

"Oh, me? I'm just fine.", Sonic replied.

"Only reason I asked cuz' you were lookin' around like that, like somebody was gonna jump outta the bushes or something…", shrugged the redhead.

Sonic shooed his hand as he raised a brow, "Please, there's nothin' to worry your head about. Besides you've got me and Setsuna! If anything happens we'll take care of it."

"I was afraid you'd say that, but I guess I've got no choice but to take your word for it…", sweat dropped Asuna. During the walk the other girls were chatting about what they were going to do once they arrive at Cinema Village; including some members of the Mahorain known Dummy Force…

"So this place is filled with actors and movie stars huh? I bet this'll be tons of fun!", smiled Makie.

"Right! If we're lucky, they might ask us to be in one of their movies.", replied Kaede.

"Really?!", chimed Yuna.

"I wanna be in a movie!", added Sakurako.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!", pouted Misa. While the girls had a small quarrel about who was going to be in a movie, Negi had a small smile in his face almost as if everything was slowly going back to normal. Konoka caught up with Negi as did Setsuna along with Sonic, making sure that each of them stood close by one another.

"So how are you enjoying the trip so far Negi-kun?", asked the girl in a happy tone. The young wizard smiled at her before replying. "Eh-heh, so far so good. But, shouldn't I be asking you that?", said Negi.

"Oh? How come?", replied Konoka while tilting her head in slight confusion.

"Well it's just that…last night…" The magi trailed off as the girl shook her head while patting him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry silly Negi!", smiled the girl, "Sonic-kun told me all about it! Plus he and Setsuna are gonna stick as close to me as possible so that doesn't happen again." Negi looked at Konoka with concern for a moment, but after what happened last night he knew that she would be protected in good hands.

"Miss Konoka's right professor. As her guardian I'll make sure what happened last night, will never happen again.", assured the swordswoman.

"No doubt!", smirked the hedgehog as he gave the young wizard a thumbs up. Asuna overheard the conversation that was going on as she too agreed to protect Konoka, with that being said they all headed towards the entrance of the village with the thought of keeping her safe, in mind.

However unknown to them, a certain crazy Shinmei-ryu was hiding behind a tree just several feet from the village entrance. She glanced at the class that was walking by before turning her attention towards Sonic and Setsuna. "Sonic-kun and sempai…I just ooze with excitement every time I see you…", she giggled in a blush before taking out a small card and tapping it on her forehead. She disappeared in a swirl of leaves as Tsukuyomi was going to complete her next mission; as well as cross blades with Setsuna (And possibly Sonic) again…

_**~ Cinema Village… ~**_

The girls arrived at the small Hollywood-like attraction that is, Cinema Village. "Holy cow! There's sooo many people here!", said Makie in excitement.

"Hey, look over there! There's a mask shop where you can try on some cool masks like they have in the movies!", pointed Fuka.

"C'mon what are we waiting for?!", cried Fumika as she grabbed her sister's arm. While some of the girls dashed over to try out the mask shop they saw, the others spotted some street performers that suddenly caught their attention. "C'mon professor! You comin' with us?", asked Fei-Ku.

"Eh, it wouldn't hurt to have a lil' fun teach. Loosen up will ya? Konoka will be fine!", shooed the girl after patting Negi on the back.

"Well I suppose…okay then, off we go!", smiled the wizard. Negi and Asuna followed behind Fei-Ku and the others to enjoy the sights the village had to offer, while Sonic and Setsuna stood close by Konoka. "Hey Setsuna! Sonic-kun! There's a lil' dressing shop over there, c'mon!", she said in a happy tone as the girl dashed over to where she spotted the dressing shop.

"Ah! Miss Konoka, wait!", shouted the swordswoman as she followed behind her. Sonic just sweat dropped as he walked after Setsuna and Konoka.

"Aye-ye-ye, what a trip this is turning out to be…", he muttered.

Some of the girls were trying on outfits they have seen only in the movies, while others were walking around the village and taking in all the sights. It was truly a day that was totally different from the previous couple days that the girls and Negi have had. In fact, it was a complete turnaround from all the craziness that occurred before.

Fei-Ku and Kaede were taking pictures with a big statue while Kazumi was snapping pics with her camera. Misa and her group were over at a small ice-cream shop as they were trying out some ice cream pops that they bought. As for many of the other classmates they were all scattered every which-way, while enjoying everything Cinema Village had to offer. Meanwhile inside the dressing shop, Konoka was trying on different outfits while Sonic and Setsuna stood outside. As soon as the girl opened the changing curtain both hedgehog and swordswoman almost got a nosebleed.

"Tee-hee! How about this one?", she asked in a cute giggle. Both Sonic and Setsuna looked away with blushes on their faces, as they tried not to look at the slightly revealing attire that Konoka was wearing.

"I-It looks…good on you, I guess…", replied the hedgehog.

"I agree…it looks…good.", added the swordswoman.

"Aww you guys really think so?", asked the happy girl, "I'm gonna go try another one and tell me what cha think!" Both Sonic and Setsuna smiled as Konoka went back into the changing room, before slumping onto the bench with a drop of sweat on their foreheads.

"I dunno about this Setsuna…", he muttered, "If I see her come out with one more skimpy outfit, I think I'm gonna pass out in a pool of my own nosebleed…"

"Well the last several choices that she had were not as bad as I thought they would be…", replied the girl.

"True. But slightly off topic here; do you think that Chigusa girl and Tsukuyomi will try after Konoka again?", Sonic asked.

"I would suspect that they could be plotting to do just that, however I'm not at all worried.", stated Setsuna.

"Oh really?", asked the hedgehog while raising a brow.

"You've already mastered how to use the Kai-No-Shin in less than 24 hours, which is quite amazing I must say. I don't meet too many shinmei students who are much skilled as you are…", smiled Setsuna.

"That makes two of us!", grinned Sonic.

_**~ Meanwhile on top of a roof of a small building in the village… ~**_

Chigusa along with the white haired boy carrying a sword like Sonic's, stood looking down at the tourists and people who were having a fun time with their activities. She had already assigned Tsukuyomi to "cause a distraction", while they snuck into the crowd and swipe Konoka right from under Sonic and Setsuna's noses.

"Heh-heh…Tsukuyomi should be stirring up some trouble any minute now…", smirked the woman. The boy glanced over at Chigusa before he spoke.

"…It appears that the Thousand Master's son is here as well. However…I also sense the presence of the one who wields the Sword of Wind…", said the boy.

"Grr. Damn that blue hedgehog! We almost had Konoka right in our grasp, but yet he showed up and ruined our plan! But I'm not too worried about him now, while he and that other girl are distracted by our little Tsukuyomi, we'll swoop in like a hawk to prey and take the Konoe girl!", Chigusa grinned evilly.

"Hmph…", was the boy's reply.

Back at the village Konoka had just finished her shopping at the small dressing store, as Sonic and Setsuna were glad that she was too. "Set-chan! Sonic-kun! Let's go find Negi and Asuna!", chirped the happy girl as she ran with her bags as free as a bird. The hedgehog and swordswoman followed behind her, as they both thought the moment they took their eyes off of her she would be kidnapped in a snap.

There was a crowd of people enjoying another performance as Konoka went over to see what was going on. "Wait up Konoka!", shouted Sonic as he himself was trying to keep up with the girl. (Which was shocking because he's supposed to be the World's Fastest.) Both him and Setsuna managed to weave their way through the crowd while keeping their eyes on Konoka, after managing to make it towards the front they spotted a girl with a long black gothic dress on.

Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail as she held two black fans in front of her face. After moving the fans she smiled at the crowd as they clapped and cheered, thinking that it was all a performance.

Sonic and Setsuna knew that wasn't the case…

"Alas, where is my poor soul? I can't find her anywhere, oh where oh where can she be?" The actress looked around as if trying to find her "lost soul" while doing a little dance to fit the mood. The crowd and even Konoka; was enjoying the performance from the young girl, but Sonic and Setsuna knew what was really going on.

"Who is she kidding…?", sweat dropped the hedgehog.

"Wait Sonic, this might be a setup for something...", replied the swordswoman.

"Ya think so?", shrugged Sonic.

"These people are in danger. I don't know what stunt she's trying to pull, but should worst come to worse we need move this crowd to a safe area.", said Setsuna in a serious tone.

"Wait a sec', now I'm pretty sure she wouldn't be dumb enough to cause any harm to all these people. Would she?", Sonic asked.

"Don't underestimate her Sonic, she's a sadistic freak that will do anything to satisfy her own crazy desires.", growled the swordswoman. The actress twirled around some more before glancing at Sonic and Setsuna who were in the front row of the crowd. A smile appeared on her face while she twirled her black fans around.

"Hai! Who do I see? It looks like Sonic-kun and sempai! The one called Kono-san, maybe I should bring her to Chigusa and Fate-han?", smiled the actress who was none other than Tsukuyomi in disguise. The crowd clapped and cheered thinking that this was all a part of the act, but Sonic and Setsuna knew better.

"Enough of your damn mid games, why do you keep chasing after her?!", growled the swordswoman as she unsheathed her katana.

"Um, sweetheart? Isn't it a bit early for all of this? And didn't play with you last night?", shrugged Sonic. Tsukuyomi tilted her head before smiling at the two.

"Hehe! It was fun! But my performance is not quite done. Seeing you both has given me so much glee! I hope you two can satisfy me…" Setsuna cringed at the expression the girl was giving her, it was sick and twisted in every way she could ever imagine. "_(I have to get Konoka away from here, if I don't there's no telling what this crazy bitch will do!)_"

Tsukuyomi closed her eyes as she reached into her dress and pulled out talismans; the same ones that Chigusa had only there were a bunch of them. "Hehehe! It's play time everybody!", the girl chirped in a sadistic glee as she tossed them all into the air. They started glowing as they transformed into demons of all different sizes, within a matter of seconds everyone was in a panic as they started running for their lives. Sonic smirked as he unsheathed his blue katana while Setsuna held hers; knowing that something like this was bound to occur.

Especially coming from Her.

"Setsuna! Go get Konoka and take her outta here. I'll handle all these guys and meet back with ya later!", said the battle ready hedgehog while gripping his blade with both hands. The swordswoman nodded as she turned around to look for Konoka, but the girl could not be found.

"Dammit! She's not here! Where could-" Suddenly she was cut off as she saw Konoka being carried off in the arms of a winged demon. "SET-CHAAAAN!", wailed the poor girl as Setsuna gritted her teeth and chased after the demon. Amongst the commotion some of the girls were trying to escape the clutches of some of the demons that were chasing them. Luckily, there were a few of them that knew self-defense.

Negi and Asuna managed to find Sonic among the confusion, but they didn't see Setsuna anywhere. "Hey Sonic!", the redhead called out, "What the hell is goin' on?!"

"It's those Hoganji guys again! They just made off with Konoka and Setsuna went after em'!", the hedgehog replied after slashing down one of the demons.

"What?! We've got to go and save her!", said Negi in a serious tone.

"Do you know where they went?", asked Asuna.

"They were heading that way just a minute ago. I dunno what they're up to now, but be careful if ya plan on heading over there!", Sonic replied as he pointed west. A shocked look appeared on his face as an incoming demon lunged at Negi and Asuna, the hedgehog stepped in and made an upward slash thus ending the demon before it had a chance to attack.

"You guys better go, it's waaay too hostile over here.", sweat dropped Sonic.

"Alright then!", Negi replied. He pulled out his staff as he and Asuna climbed onto it, then it lifted off the ground before flying into the skies towards the direction that Sonic was pointing. "Will you be okay on your own?!", asked the young wizard.

"I'll handle this, you guys just go get Konoka back!", shouted back the hedgehog. With that the wizard and Asuna had left as Sonic turned around to find another horde of demons approaching him. He gripped his blue katana with both hands as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Come n' get some, boys!", he said as he activated his Kai-No-Shin. Sonic stood in his battle stance as his blue and sparkling aura surrounded his body...

_**~ Meanwhile… ~**_

Setsuna chased after the winged demon that took away Konoka, as it was leading her towards the roof of a building. The swordswoman leaped from various places on the building until she landed on the roof itself. After doing so she spotted the demon that was holding Konoka, as well as Chigusa who looked at Setsuna with an evil smirk.

"You again…I thought I TOLD you to stay away from Miss Konoka!", growled the girl while gripping her katana with both hands.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha! I see you managed to escape our lil' demon parade. But, do you really think you can handle me without calling your lil' hedgehog friend to help you?", replied the monkey woman.

"He can handle himself just fine, but I'M the one you have to worry about!", sneered Setsuna. The swordswoman charged at Chigusa in a fit of rage in order to rescue Konoka, but before she was able to reach her…her sword clashed with her worst enemy.

_****CLANG!****_

"Hehe! Isn't it wonderful sempai? A sword dance between you and me? It's like we were meant to be…", smiled Tsukuyomi. A look of dread appeared on her face as Setsuna once again had to deal with that crazy swordswoman again. However rescuing Konoka was more important to her more than anything; even if it meant going the extra mile, and kicking some shinmei ass in the process.

"Enough with the damn RHYMES!", growled Setsuna as she clashed her katana with Tsukuyomi's.

_****CLANG! CHING! CLANG-CLING-CLANG!****_

_**~ Sonic's end… ~**_

"_**Shinmei Technique: Cyclone Slash!**_" Sonic did a 360 spin as his Kai-No-Shin sparkling blue aura fanned out, as he sliced all the demons that closed in on him in half. They all disappeared in a puff of smoke as the hedgehog spun his sword around before he stuck it into the ground. "Damn…these guys just don't know when to quit do they…?", groaned Sonic as he thought he had gotten rid of all the demons for the moment.

However, they were the least of his problems…

Suddenly Sonic felt something speeding toward his direction, as he swung his sword at whatever was coming his way.

_****CLING!****_

The hedgehog had clashed his sword against another blade, but something about it was different. During the impact of the clash there was a small burst of ki that emitted from both blades. To Sonic; this meant that whatever blade his clashed against, had to be among the lines of a similar style and abilities of the sword that he has. Sonic looked at the figure he crossed swords with as it turned out to be the white haired boy; that Chigusa and Tsukuyomi were with before.

"Interesting…", the boy said with no emotion, "You're stronger than I thought…" Sonic and the boy distanced themselves from each other as the hedgehog had a look of confusion on his face.

"Eh?! Who are you?", he asked. The boy brushed his white hair with one hand while gripping his white katana with the other, the blade itself was white as snow, as small little snowflakes were seen falling towards the ground from it.

"I am known as the Averruncus of Earth…but I would prefer that you call me…Fate…", he replied. Sonic glanced at the katana he was carrying as a sudden look of surprise appeared on his face. "_(That's!...The White Sword of Snow! What the hell is he doing with that sword…?! But more importantly, how did he get it?!)_" Fate spun his sword around gracefully before pointing it at Sonic, he in turn gripped his blue katana as it looked like he was in for somewhat of a boss battle…

"Hm…it seems that you possess the Blue Sword of Wind, correct? I have with me the White Sword of Snow. Both of these katana have similar powers and attributes, but…only one of them shall win the battle here today…", stated Fate.

"That's interesting…", smirked Sonic while still in his Kai-No-Shin mode, "I was thinking the exact same thing. So I'm probably guessin' you're on Chigusa's side, huh?"

"It would appear so…", replied the boy, "But her plans mean nothing to me. I'm only here to find someone worthy of facing me in a sword battle, and so far…you impress me…" Fate and Sonic stood glaring at one another as the boy noticed the sparkling blue aura that surrounded the hedgehog. "_(Ah…so he's mastered the Kai-No-Shin of his blade has he? An interesting battle this might be…)_", he thought while smirking to himself.

"That so? If that's the case, why don't I impress ya even more then!", sneered the hedgehog as he lunged at Fate. The boy evaded a horizontal slash from the hedgehog before clashing his blade with his. Both of them were making slashes and parries at one another as they dodged, clashed, and countered one another's hits. "Your swordsmanship has exceeded my expectations, quite impressive…", said Fate as he launched an upward slash only for Sonic to block it.

"Heh-heh, you're not too bad yourself! But I'm just getting started!", smirked Sonic.

_****CLANG-CLING-CHING-CLANG-CLANG! CHING-CLANG-CLING-CLANG-CHING!****_

Both Sonic and Fate were keeping up with one another as neither of them showed any sign of slowing down. It seemed like their swordsmanship was perfectly matched with one another, as they even predicted each other's attacks. Sonic sweep kicked Fate but he used a handstand trick and back flipped himself to the ground. The boy then launched a horizontal slash at the hedgehog but Sonic ducked and countered with an uppercut to his face. With a two second window of opportunity; he launched an upward slash that sent Fate into the air.

"Now's my chance!", he said to himself as he leaped into the air and prepared his move.

_**~ Setsuna's end… ~**_

The swordswoman was in a heated battle (or dance as Tsukuyomi would call it) as Setsuna clashed blades with the girl. After dodging another slash the swordswoman used an upward swing, but it got blocked as Tsukuyomi smiled in the process. "Aiee! Sempai, you're so strong!", cooed the girl, "I like a strong woman you know, hehe!"

"That so?", growled Setsuna, "Then I'll show you just how strong of a woman I really am!"

_**~ Episode 4 END! ~**_

**A.N: Whew! This one was a long one too, but at least we get to see the clash between Sonic and Fate. Negi and Asuna are making their way towards the battle that Setsuna is in, so she's unaware that reinforcements are quietly entering the fray.**

**I'm making some special upcoming announcements two weeks from now, so stick around for that! And on that note; stick around to see what happens with Sonic and Setsuna's battles!**

_**~ Episode 5 NEXT! ~**_


	6. Eps 5: Big Battle & A Vampire!

_Aftermath of Sonic's battle…_

_During the midway point of the battle Sonic and Fate were neck and neck with each other, in a clash of steel and skill. Although he was successful in using his 'Mantis Leaf' sword technique, Averruncus was able to take the damage and withstand it. A few short clashes later both of them came to a stalemate; as Fate told Sonic that this battle was only a "Test", and that their real confrontation will come soon…_

_Aftermath of Setsuna's battle…_

_The swordswoman used all her skill and wit to outsmart and defeat Tsukuyomi, as their battle was starting to come to an end. Negi and Asuna arrived in the nick of time as the wizard defeated Chigusa, while Setsuna cut off the head of the demon holding Konoka captive. Tsukuyomi of course went with Chigusa as the two of them left the battle with a few bruises, however the woman told her that she would be back for Konoka, if it was the last thing she would do…_

_Both Sonic and Setsuna managed to hold off the Hoganji Faction and defeat them once again. However they plan to go all out next time, as some "help" from Mahora is shortly on its way to Kyoto._

_****("1000%" plays in the background)****_

**~ Blue Steel: Sonic the Shinmei Hedgehog! ~**

_**~ Episode 5: Big Battle & A Vampire! ~**_

Konoka along with Negi and Asuna were on their way to the girl's home, as she tells the story of how she and Setsuna became friends. "Setsuna was the first friend I ever had…", she said, "I grew up with her while living in Kyoto, as the two of us would have fun and play games as well…"

"Aw, wow! So you and her knew each other from the start, huh?", asked Asuna.

"So even back then, she was a very committed friend to you…", said the young magi in awe.

"She was…", replied Konoka, "Like the time she saved me from drowning in the river when I was five…" The girl told the story of how Setsuna couldn't swim, but did everything in her power to keep Konoka from going underwater. They were later saved by an adult that quickly pulled them out of the rough currents, as they were placed in safety. She even mentioned that Setsuna studied kendo and would do anything to protect her, after she graduated from Shinmei Academy that was supposedly the last time she saw her.

"Woow…", said Asuna with a sad look on her face.

"I'm so sorry…", added Negi in the same fashion. Konoka stopped in her tracks for a moment as she looked at Asuna and the wizard with a sad smile on her face.

"I just wish…that me and Setsuna could be friends like we used to be…", she said while wiping away a small tear from her face.

_**~ Meanwhile in a clearing a few kilometers from Konoka's home… ~**_

We find the true blue Shinmei-ryu getting some midday training in after the battle with Fate Averruncus. Sonic still had questions of how the white haired boy got the wintery blade, and where he went to find it. While polishing his standard sword techniques he thought back to the battle he had with him.

_**~ Flashback ~**_

"_Hm…it seems that you possess the Blue Sword of Wind, correct? I have with me the White Sword of Snow. Both of these katana have similar powers and attributes, but…only one of them shall win the battle here today…", stated Fate._

"_That's interesting…", smirked Sonic while still in his Kai-No-Shin mode, "I was thinking the exact same thing. So I'm probably guessin' you're on Chigusa's side, huh?"_

"_It would appear so…", replied the boy, "But her plans mean nothing to me. I'm only here to find someone worthy of facing me in a sword battle, and so far…you impress me…"_

"_That so? If that's the case, why don't I impress ya even more then!", sneered the hedgehog as he lunged at Fate._

_****CLANG-CLING-CHING-CLANG-CLANG! CHING-CLANG-CLING-CLANG-CHING!****_

_**~ Flashback END ~**_

"_(Fate…that guy is really somethin'. He may look like he's all talk and no action, but I'd better be on my toes the next time he comes around…)_" Sonic activated his 'Kai-No-Shin' technique as a sparkling blue aura appeared around his body and sword. He gripped the blade with both hands as he saw the large rock in front of him. After concentrating heavily on the rock the hedgehog dashed towards it at high speed, then teleported behind the rock as he launched an upward slash that emitted a shockwave of wind…

"_**Shinmei Technique: Typhoon Cutter!**_", he shouted as the shockwave of wind sliced the rock in half while blowing it upwards in midair. As soon as it landed, the rock was in four to six smaller pieces. Sonic shook his head as a sweat drop appeared.

"Crap…it's not there yet…", he muttered.

Elsewhere in another part of Nara, the girls were in costumes and outfits as they were finding various ways to pass the time. They were told by an unknown source that Negi, Asuna, and Konoka had colds and had no idea where Setsuna is. Ayaka stood with Fei-Ku as the two of them were sitting on the bench while eating some ice-cream pops they bought.

"Ugh…I can't believe Negi's got a cold and couldn't come with us…", muttered the blonde.

"He's not the only one, Asuna and Konoka have colds too.", replied Fei-Ku.

"I just wish I could be at his bedside right now, and give him all the attention he deserves.", said Ayaka as if she really wanted to.

"Well, what's stopping you? Get on it!", shrugged Fei. The blonde clutched her fist as a tick mark appeared on her forehead. "What's stopping me?!", she growled, "THE ONLY THING STOPPING ME IS THAT BECAUSE I'M CLASS REPRESENATIVE, AND DUE TO MY RESPONSIBILITY, I GOTTA STAY HERE AND KEEP AN EYE ON ALL OF YOU!"

_**~ Back on Negi and Asuna's end… ~**_

The group had just arrived at the Konoe household as Konoka was greeted like a princess. Negi and Asuna of course were in awe of what was going on as they too were greeted with open arms…

"Welcome to the Kansai Magic Association Professor Springfield! We sure hope that you will enjoy your time here!", said the ladies of the association. A few minutes later a man in a white robe came out of the entrance of the establishment, as he smiled at the trio that stood before him.

"Daddy! It's so good to see you again!", shouted Konoka as she ran up to the man and hugged him with glee. Asuna and the young magi had surprised looks on their faces as the man Konoka was hugging, was really her own father.

Too bad that wasn't what really shocked them…

"We would also like to welcome you home Miss Konoka!", added the ladies of the assoctaion. Negi and Asuna's mouths dropped to the ground.

"WHAAAA?!", stammered the redhead.

"So t-t-this is Konoka's HOME?!", added the young wizard.

"Eh-ha-ha! Sorry I didn't get the chance to introduce myself earlier…", chuckled the man, "My name is Eshuin Konoe and I'm the head of the Kansai Magic Association. We were actually looking forward to meeting you Negi Springfield."

"Ah! Really?", he asked in a semi-surprised fashion.

"But of course!", Eshuin replied, "Come inside and we can talk a little bit more."

As Negi along with Asuna and Konoka went inside the Konoe household, they were still in awe that Konoka actually lived in a place such as this. Eshuin escorted the trio inside one of the big guest rooms as they removed their shoes and sat on the floor to get better acquainted. Negi gave the note that the dean had given him to Eshuin, as he opened it while a smile and a slight chuckle came across as well as left his lips…

"_What kind of son-in-law are you?! Keep a hold on the Hoganji Faction!"_

_~ Dean Konoe_

"Eh-heh, still cranky as always…", smiled Eshuin as he put the note away.

"I don't mean to sound a little petty or blunt on the matter; but do you know anything about the Hoganji Faction sir?", asked Negi as politely as he could.

"Yes.", Eshuin replied, "They've been trying to keep the two associations apart for many years, even going along the lines of hurting others to do so. However you won't have to worry about any attacks here, we have highly trained magi surrounding the outer perimeter of the building in case something should arise."

"Well that's good news…", smiled Asuna, "Although, that Sonic guy didn't do half bad when they first tried to kidnap Konoka…"

"Oh? Sonic is back in town?", asked Eshuin with a small surprised look on his face, "Eh-heh, it's been a while since I've seen him…"

"Wait a sec', that hedgehog lives here?", asked the redhead in confusion.

"Um, actually the dean told me that he's from Kyoto. So I suppose it's safe to assume that he lives here.", whispered Negi. Eshuin crossed his arms as he couldn't believe that one of his former shinmei students was back in town. It's been almost more than a year since he gave Sonic the Blue Sword of Wind.

"So you know about Sonic Mr. Eshuin, sir?", asked Asuna.

"As a matter of fact, I do. You see about a year ago he became a student of mine, as he wanted to become a Shinmei-ryu swordsman. He took all of my classes along with a student named Anyo Sakura, and the two of them became friends since that day…", Eshuin explained.

_**~ Flashback ~**_

_Eshuin Sensei took the class of girls along with Sonic and Anyo to the Shinmei Training Fields, if he was going to train the hedgehog on how to use a sword, this was the perfect place to do so. "Alright girls! Now I'm pretty sure everyone has their swords, correct?", he asked._

"_Yes Eshuin Sensei!", the girls replied. Sonic once again had a nervous look on his face as he tapped the girl on the shoulder. "Uh, Anyo?", he said, "I don't have a sword."_

_The girl smiled as she patted the hedgehog on the back. "Here, you can use mine.", she smiled._

_Eshuin placed all the girls in two separate lines until he reached down to both Sonic and Anyo. It was then that he decided to 'Bend the Rules' a little bit. "Since this is your first day here Sonic, why don't we let you go first in our training session.", he smiled._

"_Oh! Me? You want me to go first?", he replied in surprise._

"_Sure! It's not very often we get new students in this class, but I can tell that you've held a sword before.", said Eshuin_.

_**~ Flashback END ~**_

"No wonder he carries that sword around with him! You were his shinmei teacher back then?", asked the redhead. Eshuin nodded as he told her and Negi some more of how Sonic became a shinmei graduate, as well as a bodyguard for Konoka; along with Setsuna.

Outside of the Konoe household, Chigusa along with Tsukuyomi and Fate stood on top of a large tree branch as the woman was in disgust. "Dammit!", she growled, "They're already inside of the house and they've gotten the whole place guarded from head to foot."

"…I don't sense a problem here.", replied the white haired boy while holding his katana.

"No problem?!", stammered Chigusa, "Then what do you purpose we do?" Fate glanced over at the woman with no emotion before speaking to her.

"Chigusa…", he said calmly, "Just leave this to me…"

_**~ Sunset… ~**_

Eshuin stood inside his private quarters of the household, as he was having a deep conversation with Setsuna. It was regarding her duties in protecting his daughter from the likes of the Hoganji Faction. "So far I'm impressed with your skills, you have exceeded my expectations in protecting Konoka and have surpassed the limits that many Shinmei-ryu struggle with…", he told her.

The swordswoman stood on one knee as she bowed before Eshuin. "Thank you sir…", she replied, "But it wasn't just me that protected Miss Konoka sir, it was also thanks to Sonic as well…"

"Hm-hm, that I'm aware of.", he replied with a slight chuckle, "But onto a serious matter…Konoka is unaware of her special healing powers, which is why the Hoganji Faction wants to kidnap her. And you being the only friend who knows this…is the reason why there is a favor that I want to ask of you…"

"Y-Yes sir?", replied Setsuna.

"Will you tell her?", asked Eshuin, "Will you tell Konoka about her gift?" The swordswoman closed her eyes as she thought about how she was going to tell Konoka about her powers. A few seconds later she looked at Eshuin with a brave face…

"I will sir…", she replied.

Nightfall came as Sonic was still outside doing some training, though a little bruised he was still in his Kai-No-Shin state as he was gripping his blue katana with both hands. "_(So far, so good. My duration has lasted over several minutes; meaning that I can bust out more techniques during battle. Now all I've gotta do is get this technique down pact…)_"

The hedgehog stood in his fighting stance while gripping his sword. He gritted his teeth as he swung the blade upwards, horizontal, and diagonally downwards all while spinning in a 360 degree motion. "_**Shinmei Technique: Typhoon Cutter!**_", he growled as a cyclone of wind and energy slashes of ki were emitted from the sword. The attack cut down everything from trees to bushes as Sonic successfully launched his newest technique. He twirled his sword around a little bit before sheathing it, as a smirk appeared on his face upon finishing the move.

"Perfect!", he said to himself after dusting his hands and powering down his Kai-No-Shin. Sonic then scratched his head as he looked at the row of trees that he sliced and destroyed with his move. "_(Heh-heh…I hope nobody's house was over there, otherwise I'd be toast for sure…)_", he thought as a small drop of sweat appeared on his forehead.

_**~ Back at the Konoe household… ~**_

Negi and Asuna were just coming out from the mini bath spa in Konoka's home, of course knowing the young wizard…he wasn't too fond of baths. "Ahh…that bath was wonderful! Talk about a refresher.", smiled the redhead as she stretched her arms while walking alongside Negi.

"Yeah…I suppose…", he replied in a sigh.

Asuna looked at him in disbelief, "Don't tell me you still hate baths teach, what's wrong with loosening up once in a while…?" Before the young magi could answer Setsuna appeared as she spotted the two among the balcony.

"Hai! Asuna and Professor.", said the swordswoman as she greeted them.

"Oh Setsuna! I assume you're looking for Sonic, right?", asked Negi.

"Well now that you've mentioned it, I have wondered where he could be at this hour…", she replied.

"That blue hedgehog could be in Kalamazoo by now, cuz' I sure as heck haven't seen em'.", shrugged the redhead while relaxing her arms behind her head.

"Well he's not the only one, I wonder where Konoka is too…?", pondered the wizard.

"She couldn't have gone far, so it's safe to assume that she's still in the household somewhere. But not to worry, I'll go look for her so we can-" Suddenly Setsuna was cut off as a sudden sound was heard, and a strange ray of light covered the entire household; even where she along with Negi and Asuna were standing. "What the hell?!", stammered the redhead as the ray of light disappeared as soon as it touched her bells in her hair.

The trio looked around as they were trying to figure out what just happened all of the sudden. "What in the world was that…?", Setsuna asked.

"Don't know…", Negi replied with an uneasy feeling. Suddenly the trio heard a thump as a male figure came from around the corner of the balcony. His body was slowly starting to turn to ice from the waist up as Setsuna identified him to be Konoka's own father; Eshuin. "Ch-Chief!" she shouted as her and the others quickly approached him.

"S-Set…suna.", he muttered, "K-Konoka is…"

"What's happening to him…?!", stammered Asuna as she had no idea what was going on. The ice found its way close to his face as Eshuin was trying to warn the trio of an impending danger.

"What's wrong Chief?! Where's Konoka?!", Setsuna stammered.

"You three…must be…careful. Beware of a boy with…white hair…he's an adversary…of su-perior…capabilities…" Eshuin's voice was starting to crack as the ice has now covered almost 95% of his entire body. Negi and the girls couldn't believe this was happening.

"He's fading fast!", stammered the young wizard as he along with Asuna and Setsuna heard the last few words of warning from Eshuin.

"I leave Kono…ka…in…y…our…hands…"

After those words Eshuin's body completely turned to ice as he could not see, nor could he even talk. Setsuna and the others gritted their teeth as they had a slight inkling of who might have been behind this. Back near the spa, many of Konoka's maids were also turned into ice as they were frozen in place. Konoka was captured by Chigusa along with the rest of the Hoganji Faction, as they were about to make their getaway…

"Eh-heh-heh-heh. No need to worry dear Konoka, we won't cause you any harm.", purred the monkey woman evilly as a stuffed teddy bear was holding the girl. Fate and Tsukuyomi stood on each side of Chigusa as they were about to ascended to the skies with the poor girl, until Setsuna and the others managed to catch them.

"And where the HELL do you think you're going?! I thought I TOLD you to STAY AWAY from Miss Konoka!", growled the swordswoman as she unsheathed her katana. Chigusa just looked at the trio and just smirked.

"You three again, eh? Well I'm not too worried about it. Besides you're just in time to see some of Konoka's amazing powers.", she replied. Unknown to her as well as the trio, Sonic happened to be standing on a tree branch just several feet from where they were. A small smirk appeared on his face as he grabbed the hilt of his blue katana, as he slowly unsheathed it from his sheath.

Chigusa stood in the middle of the water as she chanted an eastern spell, while Konoka's body started to glow. "Miss Konoka!", shouted Setsuna as she watched the spell take place while gripping her blade with both hands. Six magical circles appeared as scary looking figures started appearing from them; known to the magi world as demons. Hordes of them appeared as they surrounded the trio with glares in their eyes and growls in their voices.

"I'm not sure what's goin' on, but I don't like it!", said Asuna with a tint of nervousness while holding her paper fan.

"These guys are stronger than you think, just hold your ground!", replied the swordswoman in a serious tone. Back on the tree branch Sonic gripped his blade with both hands as he held it behind his back, preparing for a swing. He concentrated on the demon horde that surrounded the others down below, as he was waiting for the right moment to swing his blade.

"Here goes…", he said to himself as Sonic gripped his blade tightly. The hedgehog saw the window of opportunity open as he swung his blade in an upward motion; then in a horizontal motion, and finally in a diagonally downwards motion, as the shockwave of wind and ki slashes rapidly approached the demon horde. Setsuna sensed this as she tackled Negi and Asuna to the ground to avoid the attack.

A cloud of dust appeared as Chigusa and the others covered their eyes, while during the time…the attack itself took out most of the demon horde as they disappeared in a puff of smoke. After the dust cloud had disappeared Setsuna helped her professor as well as Asuna up, as they were looking around to where the attack might have come from…

"Sorry to keep you waiting…", said a voice as the blue hedgehog himself appeared before Chigusa and the others. He twirled his katana around before pointing it at the monkey girl, causing her to growl upon seeing his face again.

As for Setsuna and the others, they couldn't have been more glad that he had arrived...

"Grr! So I see you have arrived as well…?!", sneered Chigusa, "Don't think I haven't forgotten about you, and the way you made fools out of us before!"

"Give this up Chigusa, there's no way you can beat me now. Not after the new skills I've got in my bag!", smirked Sonic as he held his blue katana while in his fight pose.

"This is your last chance! Hand over Konoka NOW!", growled Setsuna. Chigusa was getting a tad irritated but quickly turned it into an evil little smirk. She quickly chanted a quick spell that used a little more of Konoka's power, as another horde of demons appeared; only they were a bit more stronger than the horde from before. And with that the monkey woman along with Fate took to the skies with Konoka, as Setsuna and the others watch her disappear from their very eyes.

"Sorry about this but we've really must be going.", smirked Chigusa, "Be careful though, these guys like to play a little rough. Bu-Bye now!"

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!", shouted Sonic.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY!", added Setsuna. The swordswoman tried chasing after Chigusa but a demon with a club blocked her path. "**Where do you think you're goin'?**", it growled with a smirk.

"**Well isn't this a surprise, I haven't been called on in ages.**", said another demon who was bird-like.

"**You mean you're tellin' me we gotta fight these kids?! HA! This'll be easy!**", smirked a red demon.

"**We won't be pulling any punches so don't come cryin' to us if ya lose!**", sneered another demon with a spiked club. They all growled and laughed as Setsuna and the others stood their ground while grasping their weapons. Sonic however had another plan in mind…

"Setsuna.", he said.

"Yes Sonic?", she replied.

"Now I'm pretty sure that you and the others can handle this one, so I'm gonna take off and rescue Konoka. Okay?", smiled the hedgehog.

"What?! And leave us here to fight these guys by ourselves?!", stammered Asuna.

"It's no big deal, I trust you guys can handle these guys. After all you've got a Shinmei-ryu on your side, so you three should be strong enough to handle these goons.", replied Sonic. Setsuna thought about this decision for a moment before nodding her head.

"Okay.", she said with a small smirk, "Be careful!" And with that the blue hedgehog took off like the wind after Chigusa and Fate, while Setsuna and the others stayed behind to take on the demon horde. "**Eh?! Where the heck does the blue guy think he's goin'…?**", wondered one of the demons.

"Never mind him. Your fight's with us!", growled Setsuna while gripping her katana.

_**~ Meanwhile at a pier near Lake Kyoto… ~**_

Chigusa was performing a ritual using Konoka's powers, so that she could summon a creature powerful enough to help the Hoganji Faction rule the world. So far everything seemed to be going according to plan as a bright beam of light was shot into the sky, and the construction of the creature had already started.

Fate stood next to Chigusa with his white katana by his side, although everything seemed like it was all going according as planned, he knew that Setsuna and the others would soon be coming.

Not just them…but Sonic as well.

As for the blue speed demon himself, he was rapidly approaching the location of where Chigusa was as he spotted a lake. "There they are…", he said in a low growl as he picked up the pace towards the end of the path that would lead to the pier. However upon reaching the end of the path Sonic suddenly skidded to a screeching halt, as he clashed his blue katana with another blade.

_****CLANG!****_

"Hehehe! Remember me Sonic-kun?", chuckled the lost member of the Hoganji Faction who turned out to be Tsukuyomi. The hedgehog sweat dropped as he really didn't wanna have to deal with that crazy girl at a time like this.

"Hey! I know you wanna play, but maybe some other day!", stammered Sonic as the two broke away from their clash. Tsukuyomi looked at him with a small blush on her face while holding her hands (and sword) behind her back. "Sorry, I just can't help myself when I'm around you. You give me more Goosebumps than sempai!", smiled the girl.

It took a minute for Sonic to process what was just said to him, but he shook it off because his mind was on other matters. "I'm not sure what was just said, but Konoka's life is in danger and I gotta go!", he said as he tried to get past Tsukuyomi and head towards the pier.

Only for the girl to grab onto his waist…

"C'mon Sonic-kun, play with meeeeee!", she said in a winey voice. The hedgehog sweat dropped again as he was trying to drag himself away from Tsukuyomi so he could get to Konoka.

"_(Damn! She's worse than Amy…)_", he thought to himself.

_**~ Back on Setsuna's side… ~**_

Negi and Asuna were fighting their hearts out against the numerous demons that they had to deal with. Setsuna of course slashed down many of the demons with her sword techniques and skills. Despite their hard efforts in battle, there were still too many demons to deal with.

"Damn, there's so many of them!", growled the redhead as she tried to dodge an attack from a wolf-like demon.

"Don't let your guard down just yet, there's still some more!", shouted the swordswoman as she blocked an attack from a demon carrying a club. Setsuna was gridlocked in a battle with the demon as it pushed its weight heavily on her.

"**Don't get too cocky lil' girl, I'm way stronger than you actually think!**", he growled. Pretty soon the trio found themselves on the losing side of the battle, as they were getting slightly banged up.

"At this rate we'll all be killed unless we do something!", muttered the young wizard. He suddenly spotted a horde of demons coming his way and closing in for an attack, however they were quickly cut down by a giant shuriken as they exploded upon contact. Negi looked around to see who might have thrown the gigantic blade, once he did a smile appeared on his face as it turned out to be one of his students…

"Kaede!", he said in a cheer of relief.

"Hey Professor, you look like you could use some help over here. Good think I stopped by, huh?", smiled the ninja. Another demon horde was closing in on Setsuna and Asuna, until they were shot down by some bullets and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Eh?! Where'd those bullets come from…?!", wondered the redhead as Setsuna looked around. Much to their surprise it turned out to be Mana; who also happened to have Fei-Ku by her side as well. "Hey Setsuna. Just so ya know; I don't do this for free, so you will be expecting a bill in the mail…", she said with a small smirk.

"Check em' out!", said Fei-Ku in excitement, "There's a ton of em' here! This is gonna be a blast guys!"

"Hey teach! We'll take it from here for now. Besides you've got Konoka to save, so hop to it!", smiled Kaede while giving Negi a thumbs up. The wizard looked at her for a moment before he nodded, then he pulled out his staff as Asuna and Setsuna began to get on it. Negi hovered into the air as a swirl of wind appeared before taking to the skies, and flying right after the Hoganji Faction.

"THANK YOU FOR YOUR HELP! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT, AND SO WILL KONOKA!", shouted Negi as he disappeared from the demon battle with Asuna and the swordswoman in tow.

_**~ Back on the pier… ~**_

Fate sensed a large amount of power rapidly approaching his position as Chigusa was almost finishing the ritual. "Huh…are you ready now…?", he asked with no emotion.

"Almost…just a little more time.", she replied.

"Hmm…they'll be here any second…just continue with the ritual as planned…", the boy replied. Just as he predicted, Negi and the others arrived at the pier as Fate turned around and spotted them. The young wizard charged up his spell as he unleashed it on the white haired youth.

"_**Sagitta Magica Series Lucas!**_"

The arrows of wind approached Fate as they bounced off of him because of his magical shield. The others were stammered that the attack didn't even work, as Chamo popped up from out of nowhere with a look of shock on his face.

"No way! That kid didn't even flinch!", stammered the ermine. Setsuna spotted Konoka with Chigusa as she grasped her katana and charged at the woman; only to get intercepted by Fate.

"Nice try…", taunted the boy as he unsheathed his sword and crossed blades with the swordswoman three times, before charging up some red energy in his left fist, and striking the girl in the abdomen with it. Setsuna bounced back before slamming into one of the pillars on the pier, thus passing out afterwards.

"Setsuna!", yelled Asuna as she went to help the poor girl. Meanwhile Negi got on top of his staff as he tried his magical skill again while in midair. "_**Sagitta Magica Series Lucas!**_", he shouted as he launched more arrows of wind at Fate. He just scoffed as he knew the attack wouldn't work, as the arrows bounced off his shield and went into the water. This caused a smoke screen to appear as Fate was now looking around for Negi. (He sheathed his katana before the smoke screen.)

He then felt his presence approaching him as he charged up some red energy into his fist. He swung at what was supposed to be the young wizard teacher, but only hit his staff…and he was not on it. Suddenly out from nowhere Negi came behind Fate and trapped him with a binding spell, that would restrict his magical use for a moment.

To him, that was a clever move…

"Ah…your abilities are quite impressive.", Fate admitted, "Do you know this is actually the first time someone has come in contact with my body? You should be proud Negi Springfield…but unfortunately, this is the end for you…"

The young magi was getting a tad exhausted as some of his powers were beginning to ebb. Suddenly, a large wave of wind was seen in the sky as a small figure was plummeting towards the pier. It had the voice of a screaming girl who turned out to be Tsukuyomi, as she slammed onto the boardwalk of the pier with dizzy eyes and a smile across her face.

"He's so strong…", she muttered before passing out completely. Asuna and the others saw the girl with a dismal look on her face, as it was safe to assume…that "He" was coming. Negi made it to his feet as he grabbed his staff and looked in Konoka's direction. However the ground started shaking as the young wizard as well as Asuna and Setsuna (who came to) were trying to hold their balance.

"What the hell's goin' on now?!", stammered the redhead as she was trying to figure out what was going on. Much to their dismay, the ritual that Chigusa was working on had finally been completed. A massive two headed-four armed demon had rose from the water, as a massive glow of demonic energy surrounded it's body. Negi and the others stood in utter shock and belief that they had let this happen…

"Eh-heh-heh-heh! Looks like you kiddies are too late!", smirked the woman, "Behold! The awesome power and might of the demon god Sakuna!"

"_**GUURRRROOAARRR!"**_

Negi held his staff as tightly as he could before grasping it with both hands. "_(I can't let this happen…Konoka is my student, and it's my responsibility to protect her at all costs! My power may be fading… but it's worth the risk when it comes to my students!)_" The boy wizard stood in a fighting stance as he waved his staff behind him. The on looking Chamo soon figured out just what spell Negi was attempting to use to defeat the demon.

"WAIT NEGI! DON'T USE THAT SPELL! IF YOU BUST THAT ONE OUT, YOUR BODY WON'T BE ABLE TO TAKE IT!", he shouted. However the young magi didn't have a choice as he charged up his spell as well as maximize his magical powers. A few seconds later he unleashed his most powerful spell against the demon god, as a massive beam of lightning and wind collided with its body. However the attack was in vein as it didn't do any kind of damage whatsoever…

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! What was that?!", mocked Chigusa, "And you're supposed to be the Thousand Master's son? You have no power at all!" While the monkey woman laughed at Negi's failed attempt to defeat the demon god, it launched a powerful beam of energy from its eyes as it headed straight for the young magi.

"NEGI!", shouted both Asuna and Setsuna as the wizard prepared himself to block the attack. However it was quickly negated as well as blocked by a blue sparkling aura, as well as a slash from a sword. Negi slowly moved his hands from his face as he saw a figure in front of him with a blue katana in his hand. A smile suddenly appeared on his face as well as Asuna's and Setsuna's, as the world's fastest hedgehog was now on the battlefield.

"Sorry to keep ya waitin'…I had some business to take care of.", smirked Sonic as he gripped his blade while letting his Kai-No-Shin aura fan out from his body.

"S-S-Sonic! You're here!", said Negi with a little bit of glee.

Chigusa was irritated as she saw Sonic's face once again. "You AGAIN?! Don't you ever give up you pathetic hedgehog?!", she growled. Sonic spun his sword around before pointing it at the woman.

"Y'know, just cuz' you've got that big guy beside you doesn't make you tough!", sneered the hedgehog.

"Oh really?", smirked Chigusa, "We'll see about that!" She then commanded the demon god Sakuna to attack Sonic and squash him like a blue pancake. The hedgehog leaped into the air after dodging a swing from the demon god, as he darted for its chest. While still in his Kai-No-Shin state Sonic began to unleash his newest technique.

"Eat this ya big lump! _**Shinmei Technique: Typhoon Cutter!**_" Sonic swung his katana in an upwards, horizontal, and diagonally downwards motion, as a cyclone of wind and ki slash waves slammed into the demon god. This caused a cloud of smoke to appear all around the demon as Chigusa had a shocked look on her face; thinking that Sonic had defeated it.

Setsuna and the others couldn't believe it either, as Sonic landed on the boardwalk of the pier before spinning his sword around…and sheathing it smoothly. "Ha! What did I tell ya?! Just cuz' you've got that big guy next you ya, that doesn't make you tough!", mocked the hedgehog.

However his expression soon turned to a lemon, as the smoke cleared with the demon god unharmed. Chigusa saw this and laughed herself to death. "Meh-ha-ha-ha-ha! You're quite the comedian aren't you?! If that western wizard's attack couldn't do anything, what makes you think YOURS could?!"

Setsuna took this chance to go after Konoka while no one was around to stop her from doing so. She tried to reach the poor girl, only to find herself getting shocked to death by the barrier surrounding her. Despite the intense pain that she was feeling as it surged through her body, Setsuna refused to give up.

"K-K-K-Konoka! D-Don't worry! I-I-I'll save you!", she stuttered as she let out a scream of pain due to the barrier's effect on her body. Konoka looked at Setsuna with much worry, as she was afraid of losing her during this battle. At the time Asuna then leaped into action to try and help Setsuna as well.

"HANG ON SETSUNA!", yelled the redhead as she approached the swordswoman. However the spell that was keeping Fate down, had been broken. Now free from Negi's bondage spell the boy waved his arm, as mysterious arms of water surrounded Asuna and held her in place so she couldn't move.

"Crap! Asuna hang on!", shouted Sonic as he dashed over while unsheathing his blue katana. He started slashing the watery hands that were holding the girl in place, but no matter how many times he did, the arms kept regenerating themselves. Negi was struggling to get up as his magical power was almost gone, and things were starting to get from bad to worse…

"Huh…looks like your abilities are drained along with your strength…", said Fate as he approached the young magi, "I'll admit, you tried your best Negi boy. But…it wasn't enough…" With that the white haired boy charged up some energy in his fist as he launched it at Negi, all he could do was close his eyes and realize that he failed not as a teacher, but in protecting his students as well.

However, the attack was suddenly stopped.

A manicured hand grasped Fate's arm as a shadow of a female figure was seen rising from the boardwalk itself. "What? Teleportation using a shadow?!", said the boy in somewhat of a surprise which was rare for him.

"Your overbearing confidence undermines your shallow weakness, little boy…", smirked the figure who rose from the shadows as she blasted Fate miles away from the pier. To Negi's surprise the female figure who saved him, was none other than his ex-enemy as well as his vampire student; Evangeline…

"Eh?! E-Evangeline! You're here!", he said in somewhat of a relief. The blonde vampire looked in his direction with a smirk as if telling him from this point on, she was in control.

"This time we're even now Boya, alright?", she replied as she turned her attention towards the demon god. Chigusa was still 'high and mighty' as she had no idea what Evangeline was truly capable of. "HA! You think calling in reinforcements is going to save you from Lord Sakuna's wrath?!", she chuckled. Before she could get another word in, Eva's robotic assistant Chachamaru was hovering just a few feet from where the demon god's head was.

After doing a quick scan of the barrier on the demon, she pointed her "Anti-Barrier Gun" at the demon god while awaiting Eva's orders. "Anti-Barrier shot is ready Master.", she said while having her hand on the trigger.

"Now!", replied the blonde vampire. The shot completely destroyed the barrier as it now put the demon god in so much pain. Eva then summoned her bats as they formed her vampiric cloak around her as she took to the skies. She waved her hand high into the air, as she began to chant one of her most powerful of spells.

"W-What sort of being is this?!", stammered Chigusa as she felt the vampire's power. While Asuna and most of the others were sweat dropping at Eva's rant of how she was the "Most powerful Vampire in the World", Sonic unsheathed his sword as if he had a strange inkling of what she was going to do.

She launched a powerful beam of ice that froze the demon into a gigantic icicle, then glared at the now nervous Chigusa who was about to get what was coming to her. "You've met your match you four-eyed hag!", smirked the vampire, "Now you're about to see what true power feels like!" At that very moment Sonic reactivated his Kai-No-Shin, as his sparkling blue aura flowed from his body.

"Hey! Evangeline, right?!", he shouted from below, "You want me to knock this one outta the park?!" The vampire looked down at Sonic from below as she closed her eyes and smirked.

"Feh, why not…?", Eva replied as Sonic gripped his blade with both hands. He swung his katana upwards, horizontally, and finally diagonally downwards; this time the cyclone of wind as well as the slashes of ki hit their mark. The frozen demon god was slashed into thousands of pieces as Sonic was excited that his attack had actually worked.

Finally, it had exploded as it was now no more…

The backdraft of wind from the explosion had sent Chigusa flying far away, as she was never seen again in view among the others. Sonic pointed his katana high into the air while doing a victory pose, while Negi and the others were happy that the crisis was now over.

_**~ Back on the others side… ~**_

Kaede and the others felt the explosion coming from the pier not too far from where they were. It was almost like a sign that told them that the final battle, was now over. "Hm…looks like the Professor's all done over there…", smiled the ninja.

"I suppose our battle's finished over here too.", added Mana.

"**Heh, if that's the case then I guess we should head outta here too!**", said one of the demons that weren't defeated as it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"**See ya'll next time if that ever happens…**", replied another demon as it too disappeared in a puff of smoke. Many of the other demons waved goodbye to the girls as they all disappeared, while one of them mentioned something about buy the girls drinks if they should meet again before he too disappeared.

"Wow…this is actually the first time I've been asked out by an ogre…", smiled Mana.

"There were so many of them but we really could've won!", said Fei-Ku.

"Well I guess it just goes to show; you can't judge a book by its cover huh…?", smiled Kaede as the others laughed at the little joke that was made.

_**~ Back on Setsuna's side… ~**_

Konoka was freed from the barrier keeping her prisoner, as she was now able to speak thanks to the weakened seal that fell off from her lips. "Setsuna!", she shouted with glee as she was glad that she came to rescue her once again.

The swordswoman stood up although battered and bruised, as she was happy to have her dearest friend safe and sound once again. "K-K-Konoka…my best friend…", she said with a weak smile as she touched her hand. However she suddenly collapsed from the damage that she received from trying to break through the barrier, as Sonic and the others rushed to her side.

_**~ Moments later… ~**_

Negi and the others stood by Setsuna, as a bright wave of light surrounded both her as well as Konoka. She held the swordswoman in her arms as the others watched, for what was about to happen could save Setsuna's life.

"Chamo, what's happening here…?", said the young wizard in a soft tone.

"We're gonna try and transfer some of Konoka's power into Setsuna, that way maybe it'll help revive her in the process.", the ermine replied. Konoka held Setsuna close to her as the bright aura and light surrounding their bodies got slightly brighter…

"Set-chan…", whispered the girl in a soft tone, "I can't thank you enough for saving me…but now it's my turn to save you. Please Set-chan…I…I don't wanna lose you…" As a small tear went down Konoka's face she leaned in for a kiss on Setsuna's lips. Sonic and the others had surprised looks on their faces during the kiss, as a sudden sparkle of light appeared and engulfed Konoka as well as the swordswoman. It was at this very moment, that Setsuna and Konoka…realized just how precious their friendship truly was.

_**~ The Next Day… ~**_

The girls had fun while in Kyoto, but now it was time to pack their bags as they were now on their way back home to Mahora. Sonic along with Negi and the others were glad that the Hoganji Faction was taken care of, but curious because they wondered how was Eva able to leave the school grounds.

"Um, Evangeline? I have a small question.", said the young wizard.

"And what's that…?", replied the vampire.

"How were you able to escape from school grounds under your curse?", asked Negi. Eva just smirked as Chachamaru explained what actually happened. "You see, in order to fool the spirits that govern the curse the Headmaster has to stamp a permission slip every five seconds. I presume he's on the 10,000th one.", the robot explained.

"Yikes, that's harsh…", sweat dropped the hedgehog.

"Every five minutes?", sweat dropped Asuna agreeing with Sonic.

"He must be exhausted by now, poor headmaster…", added Negi. Setsuna was with Konoka while helping her with her travel bags, although it took her awhile to process everything that's happened during this whole trip, she was happy that Konoka was safe and sound.

"Well Miss Konoka, I guess we're all packed up here.", said the swordswoman as she placed the last bag into the van. A pouty look appeared on the girl's face as Setsuna realized she just made a little small boo-boo.

"C'mon Set-chan! I feel old when you call me 'Miss'.", wined Konoka.

"B-But I have a duty to uphold Miss.", replied the swordswoman nervously, "I just don't want what happened to you last night to happen again."

"Then stick as close to me as possible! That way you won't have to worry about anything happening!", smiled Konoka while holding Setsuna's hands. The swordswoman blushed for a bit, until Asuna called them both to head into the bigger van that would take them to the train station. The two of them hustled towards the redhead as they along with Sonic and Negi climbed into the van, accompanied by the other girls of Class 2-A.

Sonic and Setsuna protected Konoka with their very own lives as they saved her from the Hoganji Faction. However this wouldn't be the last of their problems, as their real adventure has yet to begin…

_**~ Episode 5 END! ~**_

**A.N: The long awaited battle is finally over, as well as the Kyoto story arc! Konoka's safe in the arms of Setsuna, as Sonic rejoices because his newest attack had worked in defeating the demon god. (Thanks to Eva of course.) Now that this is all said and done, what new challenges await the blue hedgehog and swordswoman back home in Mahora?**

**And why is Tsukuyomi hitching a ride on one of the vans carrying some of the girl's bags for the trip? That one you'll have to wait and see…**

_**~ Episode 6 NEXT! ~**_


	7. Eps 6: Homecoming Reunion!

_Sonic the Hedgehog…_

_Just a year ago he had no idea what a Shinmei-ryu was OR what its responsibility entailed. However after some training from Eshuin Konoe as well as receiving the Blue Sword of Wind, the speedy blue swordsman has joined forces with Setsuna, while helping her take down the Hoganji Faction._

_After the final battle both he and her along with Negi and Class 2-A, have finally arrived back home in Mahora. Kaede, Fei-Ku, and Mana are the only ones other than Sonic and the others, who know just what took place during the trip._

_Now that the worst is behind them, Class 2-A as well as Sonic and Setsuna can go back to their normal lives…right? Well, not exactly…_

_****("1000%" plays in the background)****_

**~ Blue Steel: Sonic the Shinmei Hedgehog! ~**

_**~ Episode 6: Homecoming Reunion! ~**_

Negi and the girls are now back in good ol' Mahora Academy after enjoying themselves during their trip to Kyoto. Despite the kidnapping, sword swinging, and magic using chaos that ensued, it turned out to be a great field trip for the girls at best.

The photography queen known as Kazumi, was viewing all the pictures she took of the girls while on the trip. Of course some of them (including Asuna, Ayaka, and a few others) were looking at the pictures as well.

"No way! I didn't know you took a picture of that!", said Ako in surprise.

"Check this one out, you guys look so bad in this one.", smirked Kazumi while looking at a picture of the girls in costume in Cinema Village.

"Wow…you guys make a great team!", smiled Sayo as she saw a picture of Fei-Ku and Kaede on top of a statue while posing.

"Those ice-cream pops were sooo good!", chimed Asuna as she was looking at a picture of her, Haruna, and Yue, while all sitting around eating ice cream pops. After a few more pictures Kazumi found one of Ayaka trying to reach the love stone from before, after seeing this, Asuna had a small smirk on her face.

"Whoa, someone looks a lil' desperate in this pic…", she said with a snicker. Ayaka shot back with a pic of the redhead praying in front of a shrine. "Yeah, well what about you? You spent all your time praying in front of that shrine!", she replied.

A little while later after the girls looked at a few more pictures while chuckling at some more, Makie opened the door looking for Asuna.

"Hey, Asuna! Dean Konoe wants you in his office.", said the pink haired girl. A look of confusion appeared on her face as she wondered why the dean would call her.

"The dean is calling for me?", she asked. Then she flashbacked to the moment Konoka saved Setsuna's life…

_**~ Flashback ~**_

"_Set-chan…", whispered the girl in a soft tone, "I can't thank you enough for saving me…but now it's my turn to save you. Please Set-chan…I…I don't wanna lose you…"_

_**~ Flashback END ~**_

"Oh! Did you get in trouble?", asked Ako.

"Me? Nah, no way. I'll be back in a little bit okay guys?", said the redhead as she made her exit out of the classroom. The others watched her leave while Ayaka stood suspicious…

"_(Heh…I wonder what she could be hiding from us…?)_", she thought.

_**~ Dean's Office… ~**_

Asuna walked in the room to find not just the dean, but also Sonic along with Eva, Chachamaru, Setsuna, Negi, and Konoka. "Ah! You've arrived.", he said with a pleased look on his face, "I wanted to thank you for your help during the trip."

"R-Really? I wonder why?", asked the redhead.

"We were just filling in the dean about the trip before you arrived…", smiled the young wizard.

"You showed up just in time Asuna! We were about to go over the really juicy part; when the girls started kissing!", taunted Chamo who was on Negi's shoulder.

"H-Hey, hold on! It wasn't anything like that!", stammered Setsuna defensively.

"Aw c'mon now, that's silly!", added Konoka while shooing her hand.

"I wouldn't be so sure, it did seem like a real kiss to meeee…", said Sonic while looking away and dragging out the 'eee'.

"Sonic! Not you too!", snapped the swordswoman.

"Alright, enough with all that jazz! Truth be told though if it wasn't for my quick thinking, Setsuna would've never been saved!", smirked the cheeky ermine. Before he was able to mention what kind of bonus money he was going to receive, he was smashed as flat as a pancake thanks to Asuna's fist. "You sure got a lot of nerve you freeloadin' gutter rat…", groaned the girl while steam was coming off of the ermine.

"Hmm, well…I've just received some information from Eshuin. He just told me that the people that were turned into icicles are back to normal and are healthy.", said the dean.

"Wow! That's good to know!", smiled Asuna.

"No kiddin'!", added the hedgehog.

"With the failure in kidnapping Konoka, the Hoganji's disruptive behavior should simmer down for a while. I'm sorry you had to get involved in this Asuna…", spoke the dean in slight disappointment.

"Oh? How come?", asked the girl.

"This matter was supposed to be handled by magicians and Shinmei-ryu only.", the dean replied.

"Eh-heh…that was sort of an 'err' on our part Asuna…", sweat dropped Sonic while scratching his head sheepishly.

"You could've gotten really hurt back there…", said Konoka in a slight worry.

"Thank you so much for helping us Asuna, we couldn't have done it without you…", said Setsuna gratefully. After the meeting they all waved goodbye to the dean as they went out into the hallway, seeing as though everything looked as if it was taken care of.

"Well guys, I guess the only thing left is for Kaede and the others to keep it on the D.L.", shrugged Sonic.

"Yeah, I'm just glad that this is all over and everything's back to normal.", added Asuna. Negi was the only one feeling down because he wasn't able to protect his students like he wanted. "I'm sorry guys…", he said in a saddened tone, "I was in charge of protecting all of you from what happened, but I feel like I failed…"

"Hey, don't worry about it…", smiled Konoka.

"If that's the case; then I'm just as much on fault as you are Professor…", said the swordswoman.

"Setsuna's right bro, you should let her take the fall for this one!", said Chamo.

"Placing blame on others won't help…", Negi replied, "As teacher of this academy, I wanted to protect you all and make sure nothing happened to you while on the trip. But…I just didn't have what it took to do it…"

The young wizard looked in Eva's direction as she wondered why he was looking at her. "What is it Boya…?", she asked in her usual tone. Though he was a little hesitant in asking this of his former enemy, Negi knew this was something that he was really serious about…

"Evangeline? I…don't know how to say this but, could I ask you something?", he said.

"Go on…", the vampire replied.

"During the fight in Kyoto, I realized that my magic skills are still at a novice level compared to yours. So I was wondering if you would be my new magic teacher.", explained Negi. Eva was a bit surprised that he would ask this of her, especially what they went through during their battle.

"Are you mad…?!", she groaned, "I'm your enemy, remember? If you want to learn something then go talk to Professor Takahata."

"No, way! Because when I look back on the battle, the only one who can teach me any powerful magic is you! Evangeline I'm serious about this, teach me to be a better sorcerer!", said the wizard in a semi-serious tone. Asuna and the others looked as Eva crossed her arms and looked away, a few seconds later the vampire looked at Negi from the corner of his eye.

"So…you're dead serious about this decision?", she smirked. Negi sweat dropped for a moment but held his head high as he nodded to her response.

"Yes, I am.", he replied.

"Hmm…very well then, I'll be your magic teacher. However there is something you must know…", said the vampire.

"Oh?", questioned Negi.

"Remember Boya, I am a dark magician…so there will be a price to pay for what you ask of me…" Eva turned around and removed her right sock as well as her shoe, then held it up in front of the boy. "First you must kiss my feet, then pledge your eternal loyalty to me as my faithful minion. Do that and I'll train you to become a better magi…", she smirked.

_****WHAM!****_

"YOU OUTTA BE OUT OF YOUR MIND IF YA THINK HE'S GONNA DO THAT!", yelled Asuna after kicking the girl in the face thus breaking the barrier she had.

As well as start a lil' catfight…

"HOW DARE YOU!", growled Eva, "DO YOU NOT KNOW THE DAMAGE YOU CAUSE EVERY TIME YOU BREAK MY VAMPIRIC BARRIER!"

"GET OFF THE VAMPIRE CRAP, YOU'RE JUST AN OLD HAG!", Asuna fired back. Suddenly the two of them started swinging and were at each other's throats, while a nervous Negi along with Sonic and the others just watched.

"Um, not to be a killjoy here…but shouldn't one of us go in there and break them up?", sweat dropped the hedgehog.

"As much as I would agree with you, it's better if we let nature take its course…", replied Setsuna in the same tone.

A few hours later we now take our attention towards the Mahora Train Station as the next train is about to pull up. It slows to a stop as the conductor tells everyone on board; that THIS was the last stop. The doors suddenly opened as only a few people got off, including a girl in a brown robe carrying a katana underneath of it.

As soon as she checked herself in from the gates, the girl made her way down the street leading towards the academy. She stopped for just a brief moment and looked up at the building before smiling. "I wonder if he's here…", she said to herself, "It's been a while since I've seen him…"

_**~ Back at the Academy… ~**_

Ayaka and some of the other girls were waiting for Asuna to get back from whatever she had to do, before they were allowed to leave. While they were chatting up a storm about the trip, the blonde started to get a little worried about the girl. Which by the way, wasn't like her…

"Ugh, what the heck is taking her so long…?!", she groaned.

"Oh! You mean Asuna?", Ako asked.

"Yeah, I'm kinda worried about her too. When the dean called her in, it was almost like she was worried about something.", said Sakurako.

"Hmm, I wonder what's going on? That's not like her to dash off like that in such a hurry.", added Chizuru.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised she did that. Not one bit.", Ayaka stated.

"What? How come?", asked Natsumi.

"Remember when she just disappeared that night during the trip? I guess whatever the dean called her in for must've happened then…", the tall blonde replied. Just then the sound of the classroom door was heard as the girls and Ayaka turned their heads. Only to find Sonic standing in the doorway.

"Hey there girls, has any of you seen Setsuna by any chance?", he asked.

"No, not really. Last time I saw her she was with Konoka.", replied Ako.

"I think the two of them said something about getting matching outfits.", added Natsumi.

"What's wrong Sonic sir, how come you're looking for her…?", asked Ayaka.

"Well I was gonna show her a new sword technique she could use in battle, but if she's not here, I guess I could go look for her and Konoka.", replied the hedgehog.

"They said something about going to a small clothing store down the street from here. Maybe you could catch them!", smiled Chizuru.

"Cool! You guys be careful okay? I'll see ya'll later!", smirked Sonic while giving the girls a thumbs up before leaving. A few of them waved as the hedgehog went to go look for Setsuna and the girl she saved. Of course a small smile appeared on Ayaka's face, as she thought Sonic was almost as cute as Negi.

Wait a sec', could she have a crush on Sonic?!

But, she likes Negi…right?

_**~ Elsewhere in a clearing in the woods… ~**_

Evangeline had just finished using a spell for Negi to follow, as he was following how fast she was able to perform it. "See that?", she said, "Surely you should be able to perform that in half the normal incantation time…"

"Well, uh…that may be true. But I was hoping that we could start on something just a little more basic.", replied the young wizard.

"Why?", asked the blonde vampire.

"Because back in Kyoto I don't have what it takes to compete with the very best, that's why.", said Negi in a serious tone. Eva didn't think he would need to learn any basic magical spells as he had already beaten her in battle, but…who was she to decide.

"Well then, what do you purpose we do about it…?", was her reply.

"I was wondering if you would teach me like it was my very first day doing this.", said the wizard. The vampire folded her arms as she thought about what he just said to her. "Very well…", she replied, "But know that my methods of teaching are not going to be in the same context like the schools you're used to…"

"I understand.", said Negi. While Evangeline was teaching her former enemy Asuna stood by the trees in disbelief. She thought to herself; why in the world would he be taking magic lessons from the vampire that tried to kill him…? She stood by the trees as she watched her teacher learn step by step, just what it meant to be a Master Magi. It wasn't until a few minutes later that she looked over her shoulder and spotted Sonic along with Setsuna and Konoka, as the three of them were on their way somewhere.

"H-Hey guys!", she waved as the trio spotted the girl.

"Hi Asuna! Me, Sonic-kun, and Setsuna were on our way to do some karaoke together!", said Konoka in her usual and happy tone.

"It was sorta her idea if you wanted to come with us…", said the hedgehog sheepishly.

"Aw, that sounds like fun. But I'll probably have to catch up with you guys a little bit later.", replied the redhead.

"You sure? It'll be fun.", said Sonic in a little sing-song voice.

"Yeah!", added the cheerful Konoe.

"Don't worry guys, I'll see you when I get down there.", shooed Asuna with a nervous smile on her face.

"Eh, okay. Don't say we didn't ask…", shrugged Sonic as he started walking.

"We'll see you later then…", said Setsuna.

"We'll save you a seat if you decide to come okay?", waved Konoka as she left with Setsuna and Sonic. Asuna waved back to the trio as she turned around to watch Negi and Eva's progress once more, not even noticing the strange robed girl that was following close behind them…

It was around sunset at the time as she was on her way back to the school dormitory. Asuna had just finished her paper route that she missed while away on the Kyoto trip, as she made her way towards the stairs to her dorm room. Upon reaching the final few steps she bumped into Ayaka.

"Erk?! Asuna?", stammered the blonde as she almost fell backwards. Right away she knew that she was going to say something smart, so she figured that she'd better act fast or else Ayaka would beat her to the punch.

"Hey, watch where you're goin' ya fat cow!", yelled the redhead.

"WHO are YOU CALLING FAT, FAILURE FACE?!", growled the blonde.

"YOU! THAT'S WHO!", Asuna shot back.

"Well AT LEAST I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH A MAN WHO'S DAMN NEAR THREE TIMES MY AGE!", roared Ayaka.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK! HE'S MUCH MORE MATURE UNLIKE YOU!", the redhead roared back. The verbal fight continued for a bit until the two of them heard a voice. They stopped as they both saw a young girl who might be around Setsuna's age with light brown hair down to her waist, while wearing a combat vest with black shorts. She carried her sheathed katana in her hand as her hazel eyes looked at Asuna and Ayaka…

"Oh! I'm sorry!", she stammered, "Did I startle you?"

"Um…well, not really…", replied the blonde in an awkward fashion.

"The two of us were…just having a little friendly disagreement over something, eh-heh…", said Asuna with a nervous expression on her face. The girl looked at the both of them while tilting and scratching her head, which left Ayaka and the redhead sweat dropping; knowing that their words went from one ear and out of the other.

"Well, anyway…my name is Anyo Sakura. Please to meet you!", said the girl while bowing before the two.

"Ah! Well if that's the case, my name is Ayaka Yukihiro. And this is my less-than-street-smart-friend, Asuna Kagurazaka.", replied Ayaka causing a tick mark to appear on Asuna's head.

"So uh, are you a new transfer student here?", asked the redhead now back to normal.

"Well no, not really. I came here to see if I could find Sonic around here. I wanted to surprise him with a visit since I haven't seen him in over a year...", replied Anyo.

"Sonic? So, you're a friend of his?", asked Ayaka.

"Yes.", replied the girl, "Me and him graduated from shinmei school together. Though knowing him, I bet he's learned a ton of new skills by now!", smiled Anyo. Asuna became surprised the minute the girl mentioned that she came from the same Shinmei-ryu graduation class as Sonic. "Wow! Well if that's the case, then I think I know where you can find him.", said the redhead.

"Y-You do?", asked Anyo.

"Wait, you do?", Ayaka also asked but in a skeptical way.

"Duh? He's at the karaoke bar with Setsuna and Konoka! I can take you there if ya wanna meet him.", shrugged Asuna.

"Oh, thank you! He's gonna be so psyched once he sees me!", smiled the happy girl. Asuna led the way as Anyo followed right behind her while Ayaka watched them head down the stairs. "Hey! You comin' or what?", asked the girl.

"Eh, I guess I'll tag along…", shrugged the blonde as she went downstairs with the other two girls.

_**~ Meanwhile at Mahora Karaoke… ~**_

Sonic and the girls were watching a few other people sing "Enka" during the karaoke hour, as they had already signed in for their turn on the sign-in sheet. The crowd was around middle and high school age as they were cheering on one of the amateur singers that was doing their song. "Y'know, I kinda like this.", smiled the blue hedgehog, "After dealing with that whole kidnapping thing back in Kyoto…this is kind of a nice change of pace."

"Tee-hee! I had a feeling you'd like it Sonic-kun, this is said to be one of the best places to do some karaoke!", smiled Konoka. Setsuna was enjoying herself as well as spending time with her Kono-san and Sonic, and without any enemy interruption whatsoever. After the singer was done with their song, the crowd clapped for them as they placed the mic on the table. It was then that the owner of the club came up to announce the next karaoke singer.

"_**Alright ladies and gentlemen, it's time for our next karaoke group! Please give a warm welcome to Konoka, Setsuna, and Sonic!**_" The crowd started clapping as the blue hedgehog and cheerful girl got up from their table, while Setsuna was sweating bullets because she never sung before. "C'mon Set-chan!", said Konoka as she grabbed the poor swordswoman's hand, as she made her way towards the stage area. The club owner handed the mic over to Sonic as he turned his attention towards the crowd.

Konoka waved to them…and Setsuna…had stage fright…badly…

"_**Heh-heh, how's everybody feelin' tonight?**_", smirked Sonic as he got a great response from the crowd. The swordswoman felt like she was about to pass out while Konoka was blowing kisses to the crowd. "_**Alright! Now here's one of my favorite songs that I know, you'll like! Ready girls?**_"

"Ready!", answered the cheerful Konoe while Setsuna nervously nodded.

"_**Kick it DJ!**_", said the hedgehog as the man behind the turntables started playing the song that Sonic wanted. The crowd started nodding and dancing to the beat of the music, as they recognized the drum bass from it almost instantly.

In fact, the song that he chose…was none other than the "Macarena".

"HEEEY MACARENA! ALRIGHT!"

_**~ Meanwhile on Asuna and Ayaka's end… ~**_

They along with Anyo were approaching the block where the Mahora Karaoke club was, as it was dusk at the time. "So you're saying that you and Sonic graduated from the same shinmei school, right?", asked Asuna with a slight bit of curiosity.

"Yep, we sure did. In fact I actually taught him about sword fighting as well as help train him in various techniques. He far surpassed everyone in class which is why Eshuin Sensei gave him the Blue Sword of Wind.", replied Anyo.

"Eshuin…wait, you mean Konoka's Father?!", stammered the redhead.

"Who's Konoka?", questioned the young girl.

"Well, she's Asuna's friend who's also a student. She's quite nice when you talk to her, plus since the Kyoto trip she's been hanging around Setsuna a lot.", Ayaka replied.

"Speaking of which didn't you say that you were from Kyoto?", asked Asuna.

"Yes, I did.", said Anyo.

"Well if that's the case, then have you heard of these guys over there known as the Hoganji Faction or something like that?", questioned the redhead. Anyo thought for a moment before responding…

"I'm not sure if I had seen them, but…I remember hearing something about them not too long ago…", pondered the girl.

"We can worry about that later, right now the Karaoke Bar is right up ahead!", said the blonde as if she was eager to go inside. The door itself was already opened as the three of them walked right inside, they saw the crowd doing the "Macarena" as Sonic was singing most of the lyrics. (How he figured them out is beyond me.) Asuna spotted Konoka as she was having the time of her life as a smile appeared on her face. Of course Anyo spotted Sonic as a smile appeared on her face as well…

The hedgehog was dancing around the stage while the crowd was clapping their hands to the beat of the song. However unknown to Sonic, Setsuna, or even the other four girls, there was an uninvited guest sitting among the crowd. She had one leg crossed over the other while wearing white pumps with black stockings, as she was wearing an outfit that seemed somewhat familiar.

In fact the girl was wearing the same outfit that Tsukuyomi had during the "Magical World" Story Arc.

It was…

And she was sitting right there under their nose…

_**~ To Be CONTINUED! ~**_

**A.N: Done! So Sonic's old friend from Shinmei Academy is in Mahora, and Sonic's enemy/crush is also in Mahora. One can only imagine how this ending will turn out, but that you will discover next episode.**

**I may have mentioned this but in case I didn't; on March the 18****th****, I will be releasing my Sonic/Moonphase crossover: **_**Forbidden Fruit: A Vampire's Love**_**. In addition to that; on May the 2****nd****, I'll be releasing the prequel to **_**SPSG: One Million Heavens**_** entitled: **_**Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt 2**_**. It'll take place during the six month transition before the "One Million Heavens" Arc. Not much is known on a plot or who the villain will be.**

**Anyway check back next time to see what'll happen!**

_**~ Episode 7 NEXT! ~**_


	8. Eps 7: Finals & A Spar Date!

_Anyo Sakura…_

_A skilled Shinmei-ryu as well as a dear friend to Sonic. She and him took the same classes that Setsuna did, as they have studied under the watchful eye of Eshuin Konoe; Konoka's Father. After a full year has passed Anyo has arrived in Mahora to reunite with Sonic so they could catch up on good times._

_But to her…that's not the only reason she wants to meet him._

_As for the ten year old wizard himself, he has his own problems to deal with. Now that the final exams for the semester are less than three days away, how will he pull the always-crazy class 2-A outta last place so he doesn't get fired from his job?_

_With problems like these as well as a roaming masochistic swordswoman on the school grounds, it'll take more than magic to get both Sonic and Negi through this one… _

_****("1000%" plays in the background)****_

**~ Blue Steel: Sonic the Shinmei Hedgehog! ~**

_**~ Episode 7: Finals & A Spar Date! ~**_

_**~ The Next Day… ~**_

Asuna and Konoka were on their way to school like they always are, as the sound of excited students filled the grounds of the campus. It's been quite a week for the orange haired hothead; as she has had to deal with a troublesome vampire, a rouge magi clan that has been trying to abduct Konoka for their own reasons, to a sword swinging hedgehog whom she still can't seem to make out.

While walking past the school statue she began to fantasize about Professor Takahata, and his commanding presence that always excited her whenever she saw him. However that thought was suddenly broken when she ran into her "worst enemy".

"Oof!"

And thus, the catfight of the day had begun…

"Why don't you watch where you're going you blind monkey!", growled Ayaka.

"Really?! You're the one who can't see straight! Maybe you need some glasses or something to hide that ugly face!", Asuna shot back. Being the good Samaritan that she is, Konoka decided to try and breakup the fight before it got out of hand.

"C'mon guys, can't we settle this after school?", she asked in a semi-nervous tone. Of course knowing those two, they didn't hear a word the girl said. Many of the other students that were on their way to class saw the verbal brawl that was going on, until it was suddenly stopped by the arrival of the blue shinmei-ryu himself.

"Still at each other's throats again, eh?", sweat dropped Sonic while carrying his blue katana strapped to his side. (He kept it wrapped up in a blue bag of the same length just like Setsuna's due to the weapons policy at the school.)

Asuna and Ayaka looked in the hedgehog's direction as they brushed themselves off, and looked away from each other. "I'll take that as a yes…", he replied.

"Hi Sonic-kun! It was fun doing karaoke with you and Setsuna the other night.", smiled Konoka while patting Sonic on the shoulder.

"Heh-heh, glad you enjoyed it.", he smiled back.

"Speaking of which, we happened to see you while you were up there singing. I never knew you could sing really well.", smiled Ayaka.

"Yeah, you were okay.", said Asuna in slight sarcasm earning her a glare from the blonde next to her. Soon the four of them heard the morning bell ring; meaning that there was only five minutes left to get to class. "Well, I'll see you three inside!", waved Sonic as he went ahead towards the school. Konoka waved to him while Asuna had her arms crossed, and Ayaka just looked at him in adoration.

"_(Hm-hm…That Sonic sure is something…)_", she thought.

_**~ 2-A's classroom… ~**_

The girls were all standing about and socializing like they always were, however there was a new topic of interest that they were talking about.

Final exams.

Many of the 2-A girls were nervous because they haven't been hitting the books like they should, while others were well prepared; or even average for that matter. Ako was studying with her group that consisted of Makie, Akira, and a few others. Misa and her group were using note cards as well as flashcards to help with their studies, while the rest either slacked off or tried to cram everything within one day. But either way the finals were coming, and everyone was either ready for them or not.

Down the hallway we find out ten year old wizard teacher Negi Springfield walking alongside Setsuna. In his mind as well as hers; he already knew that she was ready for the final exams. What he didn't know, was that she was thinking about something else that may, or may not have been troubling her.

"Um, Setsuna? Is everything okay?", asked the little wizard. The swordswoman snapped out from her thoughts as she looked at Negi.

"Oh! Um, yeah. I'm okay professor…", she replied. Negi looked at Setsuna for a bit as he could tell that something was bothering her, but before he could ask they suddenly ran into Sonic; who was on his way to the classroom as well.

"Ah! Sonic! Nice to see you here.", stammered Negi before smiling and returning normal.

"Hey Negi, see you n' Setsuna are on your way to class huh?", asked the hedgehog.

"Yep. The dean told me that we're going to prepare for our final exams today, seeing that we're nearing the end of this semester.", he replied.

"Oh, really?", asked Sonic in somewhat of a surprise, "Wow, the school year sure flies fast."

"Anyway I'd better he going now, but I'll see you later after class Sonic.", said Negi as he bowed in respect to the hedgehog before entering the classroom door. Before Setsuna went in herself she approached Sonic as if she wanted to speak with him. "I know this may seem like a bad time but, can the two of us talk for a moment…?", she asked him.

"Well I don't see why not, but shouldn't you be heading to class too?", he asked in concern.

"This will only take a few minutes at best because this is really important.", the swordswoman said in a serious tone. Sonic nodded as the two of them went towards a small corner of the hallway so that they could talk. Setsuna looked around for a bit to make sure no one else saw them or was even walking in their direction before speaking…

"Sonic…did you notice something strange while we were at the karaoke club the other night?", she asked. Sonic thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"No. Not that I know of, why?", he wondered.

"Well, right before the three of us left the club I couldn't help but glace over to a girl I saw, sitting in the front row. Only thing about her was…she looked a bit familiar…", replied Setsuna. Sonic again thought back to the time he, her, and Konoka were doing their song on stage, but he didn't notice a girl sitting in the front. He thought even harder until something sparked inside him.

"Hmm…now that I think about it, I did catch a glimpse of a girl sitting in the front row…", he pondered.

"Yes, but that wasn't all. I felt a strange aura as soon as I went pass the front row, I can't confirm it yet but it might be possible that another shinmei-ryu was sitting on that row…", pondered the swordswoman.

"Wha? No way!", shooed the hedgehog, "You and I are the only shinmei here! There can't possibly be a third one runnin' around."

"That may be true, but something about that girl…it just doesn't feel right…", said Setsuna as she looked down towards the floor.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'll keep a look out on the school grounds as well as the hallways, okay. You just worry about taking care of the final exams.", smiled Sonic as he patted the girl on the shoulder. A small smile appeared on her face as she knew just how strong he had gotten since the Kyoto trip. "Okay…", Setsuna replied as she made her way towards 2-A's classroom. She gave Sonic a quick little smile before heading inside while he gave her his usual salute. Afterwards the blue hedgehog turned around and walked the opposite way down the hallway, leading towards the front doors of the school.

_**~ Somewhere in a small little cottage on the other side of campus… ~**_

We find one of the class 2-A students that decided to stay home and not study, unlike the rest of her classmates. She stood looking out the window while her robotic servant was using a device that looked like a small compass, that showed the overview area of the school. After doing a quick scanning process she closed it up as she approached the student that decided to skip class again.

"Master, the scan is complete.", said the robot who happened to be Chachamaru.

"I see…", replied the student who happened to be the Undying Magi; Vampire Evangeline. Chachamaru looked at her master before looking down at the floor for a moment. She wondered lots of things while being with the vampire; from the battle with Negi, to the showdown in Kyoto. But now she had something else on her mind…

"Master?", said the robot.

"What is it Chachamaru…?", Eva replied looking at her.

"What do you think about…Sonic…?", she replied. A questionable look appeared across her face as Eva though 'Why in the world would she ask me about him?' In her mind she could care less for that hedgehog, as she though he and Setsuna were under the lines of what she thought to be "weird". As for her response she gave Chacha the most reasonable one she could think of.

"Feh…he's okay I suppose. But why the sudden interest of bringing him up…?" Chacha thought back to the battle in Kyoto and how Sonic used his technique to finish off the huge monster that Chigusa had summoned up that night…

_**~ Flashback! ~**_

"_You've met your match you four-eyed hag!", smirked the vampire, "Now you're about to see what true power feels like!" At that very moment Sonic reactivated his Kai-No-Shin, as his sparkling blue aura flowed from his body._

"_Hey! Evangeline, right?!", he shouted from below, "You want me to knock this one outta the park?!" The vampire looked down at Sonic from below as she closed her eyes and smirked._

"_Feh, why not…?", Eva replied as Sonic gripped his blade with both hands. He swung his katana upwards, horizontally, and finally diagonally downwards; this time the cyclone of wind as well as the slashes of ki hit their mark. The frozen demon god was slashed into thousands of pieces as Sonic was excited that his attack had actually worked._

_**~ Flashback Over! ~**_

"Hmm…Perhaps there's so much about him that we may not know…", she replied. Again Eva just looked at Chachamaru with a questionable face, but then turned back towards the window and stared at the outside. "I suppose if you want to you can go ask him yourself…", she replied nonchalantly.

"I-It's okay Master, I was just thinking about it…", replied the robot before picking up the vampire's tea cup and putting in on a tray that she had brought out. Eva just looked up at the clouds while Chachamaru had left the room, even though she herself was thinking about what she may not know about Sonic as well.

_**~ Sometime around sunset… ~**_

Near Mahora Park next to a semi-wooded area, we find Anyo as she appears to be doing some training. She unsheathes her sword as she grips the blade with both hands, then starts swinging it for a bit before quickly sheathing her katana back. Her blade was a newer model that had a black handle with a small dragon symbol at the base of the steel blade itself. The sheath was a metallic black with a silver-like coat of paint, as the inside was embedded with a tiny drop of oil to make taking the sword out and putting it back in, very easy.

She has learned many skills since the year she left Shinmei Academy, and now she was prepared for the battles that lie ahead. "I can't wait to show Sonic my new skills when I see him, he's gonna flip!", she giggled to herself. The girl glanced at the clock as it turned out to be close to seven o' clock, she strapped her katana on her side as she made her way from the park leading towards the block.

As soon as she reached the intersection Anyo noticed a girl carrying a sword with her; she had a beige hat on with a red scarf while wearing a skirt-like outfit with black stockings, and white pumps. Once the crosswalk was safe to cross the two of them walked by each other.

However they walked by slowly, as if something had triggered them to quickly glance at each other. Anyo got a creepy vibe that was coming from the girl as she felt her own heart rate shoot up. "_(Who is that girl…and, why do I feel so terrified right now…?!)_", she thought.

As the other girl continued walking, Anyo stopped in her tracks to take another glance at the girl. However she suddenly disappeared as Anyo rubbed her eyes for a moment and couldn't believe it. She was bewildered at the fact that the girl she saw had disappeared so quickly.

But that wasn't the case…

The other girl hid behind the corner of a building before taking off her hat, a creepy smile appeared on her face as she thought about Anyo who had just passed her. "Hee…looks like there's another shinmei to play with. She looks like she'll be as much fun as Sonic-kun and sempai!", giggled Tsukuyomi.

_**~ Nightfall at the Tatsumiya Shrine… ~**_

To keep up their swordplay as well as their combat skills for potential dangers in the future, Sonic and Setsuna were sparring so they could defend Konoka as well as their friends should any trouble arise at all. Mana just watched as the two crossed blades with each other like they did once before.

_****CLANG! CLING! CLANG-CHING-CLANG!****_

"Ha! You sure know how to keep me on my toes Setsuna!", smirked Sonic while clashing with the swordswoman before gridlocking with her again.

"As do you…", she replied in the same tone. The two broke away before clashing again, as Sonic delivered an upward slash of his blue katana; which was blocked with Setsuna's blade. She tried to sweep kick the hedgehog only for him to jump up and use an overhand slash, but that too was blocked. She then used multiple slashes and stabs but Sonic was quick enough to dodge some, and block others.

After one more clash of their katana, both of them sheathed their blades and took a little break.

"My…the two of you have gotten stronger since the Kyoto trip…", smiled Mana.

"Thanks!", smirked Sonic, "Though the credit should really got to Setsuna, she's the one who taught me how to harness and use the power of the Kai-no-Shin."

"My pleasure…", she replied.

"Well now that you two are up to speed, there's been some rumors goin' on about a girl who came from Kyoto wondering about on Mahora school grounds.", said Mana while folding her arms.

"A girl from Kyoto?", questioned Sonic.

"R-Really?", stammered the swordswoman; thinking it might have been the same girl she thought she had saw the other night during karaoke.

"From what I heard from the dean, she graduated the same year you did Sonic.", Mana explained. His eyes widened for a second before a sudden smile appeared on his face. Setsuna looked over and saw how happy he was when Mana told him this. "Um, Sonic? Do you…know who that person may be by any chance?", she asked in slight confusion. The hedgehog clapped his hands as he stood up.

"Yes I do! In fact that's gotta be Anyo!", he chimed.

"Anyo, hmm? You don't say…", smiled Mana.

"Heh-heh, I haven't seen Anyo in a while! I've learned everything about being a shinmei-ryu from her, in fact she was the one who taught me some basic skills!", smirked Sonic.

"Interesting…", replied Mana.

"Sonic, could we perhaps meet this girl if you don't mind me asking?", asked Setsuna.

"Well if she's still somewhere around the area, sure!", the blue hedgehog replied. Mana got up from the floor as she was about to head inside the shrine for some shut eye. "It's getting a little late you two, you'd probably better make your way back towards the dorms before Asuna and the others come looking for you.", she said.

"Yeah, I'd die of embarrassment if that happened.", chuckled Sonic as he strapped his blue katana to his side and made his way from the shrine. Setsuna picked up her blade before bowing to Mana for the evening. "Thank you so much for letting us train here…", she said.

"Relax Setsuna, you're always welcome here as long as you got my paycheck…", smiled the maiden.

"I'll keep that in mind…", replied the swordswoman as she followed behind Sonic while Mana saw them off into the night.

The very next morning Asuna was on her way out of her dorm room to go to work, while Konoka and Negi were still asleep. She tiptoed down the stairs before making her way outside as the sun was coming up below the horizon. She had just brought a new bike with the money that she had saved up so she wouldn't have to run all the way to the newspaper place.

Asuna jumped on her bike as she rode it to where the newspaper place was, of course as soon as she arrived she found Anyo sleeping outside while holding her sword; covered in old newspapers. "Wha?! Anyo!", she stammered as she tapped the girl on the shoulder.

She woke up to find Asuna looking at her before a sudden smile appeared on her face. "Oh, hi Asuna…", she said in somewhat of a groggy tone due to waking up.

"What are you doing sleeping out here all by yourself?", asked Asuna.

"Um, well…I'm not really sure. I was thinking about sleeping in the dorm rooms where I saw you and your friend, but then I got lost…", sweat dropped the girl.

"Well, I guess I could talk to the dean about getting you an extra room. But did you really sleep out here by yourself?", questioned the redhead.

"Oh, there's no need to worry. I'm a shinmei-ryu, so I can protect myself really well!", smiled Anyo as she got up from the small bench that was beside the news store. Asuna was unsure at first but then she remembered the story that Anyo had told her, about graduating from Shinmei Academy along with Sonic. The sun was coming up a little faster above the horizon which was Asuna's cue to head in for work.

"Anyway, I'll talk to Dean Konoe about getting you an extra room after I get off from work. Take care of yourself okay?", she smiled as she hastily went inside the store.

"Ah! See you later!", waved Anyo. As soon as Asuna went inside she got to her feet and grabbed her blade, before making her way down the sidewalk that would supposedly; take her towards the school grounds. A few minutes later she spotted a few girls that were wearing school uniforms as they were on their way to the academy. "_(Wow…does everyone get up to go to school this early in the morning?)_", she thought, as she crossed the intersection that would lead to the school.

Around the same time Sonic had just finished doing some early morning training at the park, as he had just sheathed his blue katana and was on his way to the school. "_(Huh…so if Anyo's here in Mahora…then where could she be?)_", he thought to himself. The girl walked along one side of the park after coming from the intersection, while he was coming from the other side.

What they didn't realize was that they both intersected at the same corner, which was only one block away from the school. A minute or two later the two of them suddenly bumped into each other at the end of that corner. They both rubbed their heads for a moment as they were about to apologize for what had happened…

"Owie! Sorry about that miss, I didn't-" Before Sonic was able to finish, Anyo looked at him with her eyes widened in surprise. He in turn looked at her in the same fashion.

"An…Anyo…", he stammered. As she too had the same expression on her face when she saw him.

_**~ To Be CONTINUED! ~**_

**A.N: Sonic and Anyo finally meet! Now that the two are reunited with one another, what will happen? And as for Negi and class 2-A, will they be able to pass the final exams as well as stay out of last place? All this and more in the next episode!**

**BTW, Sonic now has five crushes that like him; two of which are stronger than the others. As for who they are, I can't tell you just yet. You'll just have to wait n' see!**

_**~ Episode 8 NEXT! ~**_


	9. Eps 8: The Boss of Library Island!

_**~ Last time… ~**_

_****CLANG! CLING! CLANG-CHING-CLANG!****_

"_Ha! You sure know how to keep me on my toes Setsuna!", smirked Sonic while clashing with the swordswoman before gridlocking with her again._

"_As do you…", she replied in the same tone._

"_What are you doing sleeping out here all by yourself?", asked Asuna._

"_Um, well…I'm not really sure. I was thinking about sleeping in the dorm rooms where I saw you and your friend, but then I got lost…", sweat dropped the girl._

"_Well, I guess I could talk to the dean about getting you an extra room. But did you really sleep out here by yourself?", questioned the redhead._

"_Oh, there's no need to worry. I'm a shinmei-ryu, so I can protect myself really well!", smiled Anyo as she got up from the small bench that was beside the news store._

_A minute or two later the two of them suddenly bumped into each other at the end of that corner. They both rubbed their heads for a moment as they were about to apologize for what had happened…_

"_Owie! Sorry about that miss, I didn't-" Before Sonic was able to finish, Anyo looked at him with her eyes widened in surprise. He in turn looked at her in the same fashion._

"_An…Anyo…", he stammered. As she too had the same expression on her face when she saw him._

_****("1000%" plays in the background)****_

**~ Blue Steel: Sonic the Shinmei Hedgehog! ~**

_**~ Episode 8: The Boss of Library Island! ~**_

Both Sonic and Anyo were looking at each other after suddenly bumping into one another from the corner. At first they were both speechless as to what to say next, until a sudden smile of excitement filled the girl's face. "Sooonic!", she shouted as she tacked the blue hedgehog while squeezing him tightly.

"Gggg! It's…nice to see you again…An…yo.", he replied while trying to get some air. A few minutes later the girl let go of Sonic before he had the chance to suffocate under her strength, after that they had a small moment where they wanted to catch up on old times.

"Wow! It's been a while since I saw you. I bet you've gotten stronger since our days at the academy!", smiled Anyo.

"Heh-heh. Well you know me; never a dull moment.", he replied in the same fashion, "But how about you? I bet you know some new sword skills and picked up a few new techniques by now, am I right?"

"Well I don't wanna 'toot my own horn', but I've gotten stronger since then.", said the girl with a sheepish expression. Sonic pondered something for a brief moment before looking back at Anyo, it was then that the hedgehog got an idea.

"Y'know I just thought of something; I know that it's been a bit of a while since we last saw each other, but I was wondering if you and I…could, spar with each other?" A look of interest appeared on Anyo's face as she looked at the blue hedgehog, she was just as curious to know how strong he had gotten as much as how much she had gotten since their last encounter. The girl closed her eyes before a smile of admiration appeared across her lips.

"I'd love to.", she happily replied.

A smirk appeared on Sonic's face at her answer in sparring with him. "Perfect! Let's meet back here during nightfall when the grounds are a lil' less crowded.", he replied.

"Wait, we're going to spar on school grounds?", Anyo said in question, "Won't that get us in trouble?"

"Don't worry, no one's even near this school when it gets dark.", chuckled the hedgehog.

"Well if you say so, I'm in!", smiled the girl. A few more minutes later the school bell had rung as it was time to head to class. Sonic and the girl turned around to see some of the Mahora students arriving from the train as they were making their way towards the school building. "Guess that's our cue to head outta here.", said the hedgehog as he started making his way towards the building entrance.

"Wait! I'll come with you.", Anyo replied.

"Oh? How come?", asked Sonic.

"Just to be on the safe side. After hearing about that Hoganji incident back in Kyoto, I wanna tag along in case you might need some backup.", explained the girl.

"Well you know what they say; the more the merrier.", shrugged the hedgehog while having a small smile.

_**~ Later on in the hallway… ~**_

We find our favorite trio of girls that consist of Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna, as they were on their way towards their next class. "So I guess you guys already know that finals are coming up tomorrow, right?", asked the green haired girl.

"Yeah, and knowing us we're sooo not ready for em'…", replied Yue. Nodoka held her books as she had some confidence in her classmates, but at the same time she was a bit anxious as well. "Um…I don't think it should be too bad.", she said in a soft tone, "If we study like mad we should be okay. At least…I think so…"

"If I know the rest of the girls, they're probably goofing off as we speak.", sweat dropped Haruna.

_**~ Sure enough… ~**_

Back in 2-A's classroom none of the girls have been hitting the books like they should have. Over the past two years 2-A's test scores have been in the toilet as they have been barely making it by. However this time was different as they now have a ten year old wizard for a teacher, but if 2-A doesn't come out of last place like they have been doing, then he'll get the boot.

A good while later (sometime before the last bell rang for the day), Sonic was walking down the hallways as he was patrolling them for anything OR any sign of something that was out of the norm. He turned the corner as he saw a girl walking in his direction; she had pale blonde hair that was almost ankle length while wearing a school uniform. Her eyes were green as she had another girl who was taller, walking alongside her. To him she didn't look suspicious in anyway, but he had a strange feeling inside when he walked past her…

A feeling…of darkness…

He stopped in his tracks for a moment as he turned around slowly to see the girl. "Hey!", said Sonic in his usual tone, "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

The girls turned around slowly as the hedgehog suddenly gasped at her appearance. Within that moment he recognized the girl from the battle in Kyoto. "Funny…shouldn't I be asking you the same thing? Sonic the Hedgehog?", replied the girl with a small smirk on her face.

"E-Evangeline.", he said suddenly.

"It's good that you know my name already, I was beginning to wonder if you would ever notice me since you hang around with Setsuna all day…", replied the vampire.

"Huh, that's interesting. But why the sudden interest in getting me to notice you all the sudden…?", questioned Sonic as if curious to know.

"Probably because there's more to you than meets the eye.", said Eva with a cat-like smirk.

"Eh? What's that supposed to mean…?", asked the hedgehog while raising a brow. Suddenly the vampire wrapped her arms around him as he started blushing like mad. "Whoa-whoa, what are you doing?!", stammered Sonic as he got the same feeling when Tsukuyomi had kissed him that night they met.

"You'll see…", replied Eva as she closed her eyes and gave Sonic a deep and passionate kiss. As much as he tried to fight it his arms went limp as he gave in to the seductive kiss that the vampire was giving him. A moan escaped his lips as he was trying to hide it from her, but she heard it loud and clear as she too started moaning from the kiss. After a minute she broke away as Sonic fell to the ground in utter shock as well as passion.

"Eva…", he stammered as he was trying to process what had just happened to him. She just smiled as she looked at Sonic in a seductive way. "That was just a little taste of more to come, which means…this won't be the last time you see me…", she replied before licking her lips causing a cold shiver to creep down his spine.

And with that she turned around with her servant beside her; Chachamaru, as they headed down the hallway in the opposite direction that Sonic was going. All he could do was just sit on the floor as he continued to process what had just happened to him, just a few minutes ago.

"_(What…the hell…just happened…?)_"

_**~ Around nightfall… ~**_

After discovering that he was going to get the boot if his class doesn't pass the finals, Negi decides to use a forbidden spell that would render anyone smart for three whole days. However Asuna didn't agree with that idea as she thought it was way too dangerous, so instead she thought he should study the old fashioned way and not always rely on magic to get him out of situations.

Surprisingly to him she was right on the money.

He then found himself outside the mildly warm night, as he was trying to figure out a way for his students to pass the exams without the use of magic. Then the idea came to him. If he sealed off his magical powers for a few days then maybe he could teach the class as a teacher, NOT as a wizard. With that thought in mind he used a sealing spell that sealed off his powers for three whole days, not knowing of the near future repercussions that would soon follow in making this decision…

About that same time Sonic stood waiting in front of the school statue for Anyo, whom he told to meet him there for their sparring session. He stood looking at the half moon in front of him until he heard some footsteps coming in his direction. "Perfect timing…", he said to himself as he got up from the statue to meet the girl.

Anyo was ready as she had her new katana with her, as well as a dagger-like blade. She wore a dark colored vest with the Kanji symbol for dragon on it, with some black shorts and stockings and stealth sandals. She had a confident look on her face as she looked at Sonic.

"I'm ready!", she said in an excited tone while tightening her gloves with the fingers cut off. (Think Ash from Pokemon.) Sonic did some stretching of his own before running in place, even though it has been a little over a year he couldn't help but feel excited and cautious at the same time. A few minutes later the two of them started drawing their blades from their sheath, as they gripped them in their right hands.

A small breeze filled the night air to add to the ambiance of the sudden battle that was about to take hold. Both Sonic and Anyo looked at each other with small smirks on their faces…

"Hai! Let's go!", said the hedgehog as he rushed at the girl. They clashed their blades once as the two of them stood in a gridlock, even though it was early into the battle, Anyo was actually impressed. "Not bad Sonic! You've been practicing pretty well.", smiled the girl.

"I could say the very same for you.", Sonic replied with a smirk before ending the gridlock.

_****CLING-CLANG-CHING-CLANG! CLANG-CHING-CLING-CLANG-CHING-CHING! CLANG-CHING!****_

Now it was Sonic's turn to be impressed, as Anyo was keeping up and countering every strike the hedgehog made on her. After clashing some more the two of them ended up in another gridlock with their katana. "I gotta say Anyo, you've gotten stronger since I last met you.", he said while holding his strength.

"Well I see you've been doing well on your own too. Most shinmei never get past this point in the battle, but knowing you, you're not most shinmei.", she replied with a slight hint of cockiness.

"Exactly.", smirked Sonic as he broke away from their gridlock before swinging his blue katana in an upward motion. Anyo managed to block it before he came at her with a side wiping swing; that too was also blocked. The girl managed to find an opening of attack as she suddenly pulled out her dagger from its sheath, and used it along with her katana. Sonic clashed with both blades for a bit before gridlocking with Anyo a third time.

Afterwards the two of them crossed blades for yet another three and a half minutes.

_****CLING-CLANG-CHING-CLANG-CLING! CLANG-CLING-CLANG-CHING-CLANG!****_

_**~ Elsewhere in the school dorms… ~**_

Asuna was using some flashcards as a means to help her study for the finals that were coming up. While walking through the halls in the dorms she stumbled upon Evangeline with Chachamaru by her side. "Well, well Asuna…imagine my surprise seeing you here. So I take it that you're not aware of the fun news yet, are you…?", she said in her usual tone while hiding a smirk.

"Ugh, it's you.", groaned the redhead, "What do you want? And what kinda fun news are you talkin' about anyway…?!"

"Hn. You shouldn't worry too much, because you're not the one getting fired if a certain Boya doesn't pull his students out of last place.", the vampire replied. A surprised look appeared on Asuna's place after hearing that info, was the dean really gonna kick Negi out if his class doesn't pass their finals and come out of last place? Eva just shooed her hand as she and Chacha went on about their business, leaving the redhead to think about what was just said to her…

"Negi…no wonder the brat was so hard on us…", she thought to herself.

Meanwhile in the dorms cafeteria some of the girls (who were awake) were talking about many other ways that they could pass the finals, without even having to crack open a book. At a certain table consisting of Fei-Ku, Kaede, Makie, Yue, and even Nodoka, they knew of a special and legendary way that they could pass the finals with flying colors.

"So, have you guys heard about the story of Library Island?", questioned Yue to the group.

"Yeah! It's home to thousands of books, plus we go there all the time!", replied Makie.

"There's more to it than that. There's a legend of a special book that may be our only ticket out from the bottom. If we find it we'll be the smartest students in the whole class.", continued the girl. Yue tells of the story about a special book locked away on Library Island long ago during the Magi Era, as well as come up with a special team of explorers (treasure hunters) to look for it.

They were called; the Library Explorers Club.

Within a few minutes Asuna made her way to the table, and surprisingly heard just about everything that Yue was talking about. "Oh, hey Asuna!", Makie waved, "We were just coming up with a plan that'll help us pass the finals in no time!"

"I know, I've heard. And if that's the case, then let's get to Library Island and find that book!", replied the redhead. The others looked at one another and smiled before cheering on the idea for themselves, somewhere along the transition they found Negi as they made their way to the island filled with thousands and thousands of books.

_**~ Back near the school grounds… ~**_

After several more minutes of blade crossing and heavy clashing, Sonic and Anyo were feeling oh-so exhausted. Both shinmei-ryu were gearing close to their limits as they took short breaths in between their sentences. "Hah…heh…you've…gotten so much stronger, since I last saw you…", said the blue hedgehog while holding his arm due to bruises.

Anyo of course had a small portion of her outfit torn due to slash marks, but otherwise she was okay for the time being. "Y'know Sonic…I could…say the same thing…about you…", she replied in the same fashion. Both her and him slowly sheathed their katana as they used whatever remaining strength they had left to hug each other, thanking one another for the battle. Of course just a few minutes later the two of them started hearing voices in the woods…

"Hey, do you hear something?", asked Sonic with his ear twitching whenever he hears a nearby sound.

"Yeah. It sounds like someone's in the bushes, or something…", Anyo replied. The two of them hid behind the school statue as they looked from behind it to figure out who, or what those voices were. Sure enough they spotted six figures as the voice of one…maybe two of them, sounded very familiar.

"That voice…it sounds like Asuna's.", said the girl.

"Asuna? What the heck could she be doing out here at this time of night…?", pondered Sonic.

"I bet those other voices we heard must be her friends. Though you're right, I'm wondering what they could be doing this late as well.", Anyo replied. It didn't take long until Sonic heard Negi's voice among the crowd of other voices, that's when he made the decision that he and Anyo should follow them.

"Let's stay close behind them and figure out what's really goin' on.", said the hedgehog.

"Right.", replied the girl.

_**~ Library Island… ~**_

It was about close to midnight as the Dummy Force (that name was given to them earlier in the show) along with Negi, had finally arrived at the front doors of the library. They went immediately inside as they couldn't believe the sight that was before their eyes, as books as far as the eye could see were everywhere; more like covered various levels of the library.

"This place is huge!", said Fei-Ku as the echo in her voice traveled for miles.

"It's almost like a dungeon in here!", said the wizard while looking around as well. The group continued walking while inside the area until they got a phone call from Haruna, who was with Nodoka at the time. Yue picked up the phone as she told them that they have arrived safe and sound inside.

"Hey! We managed to make it in safe n' sound, no worries.", said the girl.

"_We were almost worried that you were never going to call! You could've given us wrinkles y'know?_", Haruna said sounding like a mom.

"Well now that we're here, you can tell us where the next path should lead us to where the book is.", replied Yue. While she was receiving the coordinates, Negi was jumping up and down trying to reach a book that was two shelves higher than he was. Yue turned her head and saw this.

"Professor, don't-!"

Before the girl could finish her warning, sudden arrows appeared from the sides of the walls as they shot themselves at the group. Kaede grabbed the oncoming projectiles as she crushed them with her bare hands. "This area of the library is booby-trapped so please, don't touch anything!", warned Yue.

"Say WHAA?!", stammered Makie.

"YOU MEAN WE'RE GONNA DIE HERE?!", added Asuna.

"That's why entry way beyond this area is forbidden to anyone outside of the club…", stated the girl.

"As much as I'm going to regret this, what other surprises await us on this journey?", asked a timid Negi Springfield. While he and the other girls were walking cautiously inside the library, he didn't know that his foot had hit another trap; causing the floor he was walking on to cave through.

"NEGI! I GOT CHA!", shouted Makie as she used her rope to rescue the poor lad. Asuna as well as her helped pull him to safety while he was sweat dropping the entire time. Of course that was just the least of their problems…

Several minutes later Asuna's hand had touched a hidden button that caused a whole wave of books to close in and fall towards the gang. While Makie, Negi, and Asuna were freaking out about their own deaths, the books were slashed in half before they even reached the ground. "W-What the…?!", Asuna responded as she looked at the sliced books that could've smashed her as well as Negi.

"That could've been a real disaster.", said a voice as two figures landed in front of then on one knee. Asuna got herself a good look at them as they turned out to be none other than Sonic and Anyo. "S-Sonic kun!", smiled Makie as she went over to hug the blue hedgehog.

Yue and the others turned around to see that the world's fastest has now joined the party. Negi of course was so grateful and glad that he stepped in when he did and saved the poor boy.

"Thank you Sonic, we would've been crushed had it not been for you saving us.", he said while smiling.

"Nothin' to it!", replied Sonic while shrugging his shoulders.

"So, how the heck did you guys know we were even here?", questioned Asuna while raising a brow.

"Eh-heh, I guess we might've eavesdropped a little because we heard some voices while we were sparring with each other.", replied Anyo in a sheepish fashion.

"Hey Sonic, who's your friend?", asked Fei-Ku.

"My bad, I guess I forgot to introduce you guys to her. Well, this is Anyo Sakura. She's a skilled shinmei-ryu like me and Setsuna.", replied Sonic.

"Really? Like Setsuna?", asked Negi in interest.

"Yep, that's me!", she happily replied.

"Well if you guys are going to tag along, we're on our way to find a legendary book that's gonna help us ace the finals. So far we're getting close to the chamber where it's located.", said Yue.

"Not to mention this whole place is covered in booby traps.", sweat dropped Makie.

"Booby traps, eh? If that's the case then we'll go with you.", smiled Sonic.

"You guys won't have to worry about those traps as long as we're with you.", Anyo replied.

"Then it's settled! You guys are comin' with us!", said Asuna in her utmost confidence.

"From what Haruna told me there's another passageway just north of here, c'mon guys we're getting close!", said Yue. Now with Sonic and Anyo with the group they didn't have to worry about anymore traps for the moment. They crossed an area that was knee deep in cold water while Makie was wining about her clothes getting soggy. Then they mountain-climbed their way down a massive shelve of books that lead to another passageway. And finally they were all crawling through a small tunnel-like passage that would surely take them to the room in which the book was located.

"Are we there yet?!", wined Asuna after mumbling something about 'someone had to say it'.

"Your guess is as good as mine right now. I don't even have a clue how long this tunnel goes but I know we'll get there eventually…", Yue replied.

"Spoken like a true politician.", smiled Kaede.

"Heh, Yue for a better tomorrow.", she replied with a small smirk.

"I can tell this is gonna be a long night…", chuckled Sonic.

"If we survive this you'll get my full endorsement.", added Asuna. A little while later the group found an exit as Yue popped open a tile that was blocking it, so that she and the rest of the group could exit out of the passageway. They all stumbled upon a big room with two golem-like statues that appeared to be guarding something in the middle. Of course…that something was the book that the group was searching for. "There it is you guys! We found it!", smiled Yue as she pointed at the treasure before her.

"That's the book you guys are looking for?", questioned Sonic while having an unsure look on his face.

"Yes! It's the legendary book of Macrocytic! I never thought I'd see the day that I would see it with my own eyes!", said Negi with a brave face as well as hidden excitement upon finding it.

"I dunno about you guys but I'm goin' for the book!", said Asuna as she started running towards the book.

"Wait for me, I'm coming!", waved Fei-Ku while Makie was right beside her. Sonic watched the girls go as a smile appeared on his face, however it suddenly disappeared as he noticed some motion coming from the golem to the right of the book. "IT'S A TRAP!", he yelled as he sped ahead of the girls and stopped them in their tracks. Suddenly the floor started shaking a bit as a low growl was heard before being replaced with an evil laugh.

"**Muh-huh-huh-huh-huh! Greedy fools! Those who desire the Book of Sorcery, shall only find DEATH!**", growled the golem statue as it moved from its place with a massive mallet in his hand. Sonic and Anyo stood in front of the stone guardian while Asuna and the other girls were freaked out that the statue moved at all.

"It moved on its own!", stammered Makie.

"We're in BIG trouble!", added Negi.

"We're so SCREWED!", added Asuna.

"Not if this hedgehog's got anything to say about it!", smirked Sonic as he unsheathed his blue katana. Anyo did the very same as the two of them stood in their battle stance, prepared to fight the golem. Fei-Ku and Kaede were looking at the two of them as they were suddenly getting the same idea.

"Hm, flight's not an option…", smirked Kaede.

"So I guess all that's left is fight!", added Fei-Ku. Negi thought this was a bad idea because he thought he was endangering his students, however with Sonic and Anyo as skilled and trained shinmei, his fears weren't as high as they would be if the two of them weren't here. "Please, be careful! He appears to be stronger than he looks!", shouted the boy. Sonic and Anyo weren't worried in the least because they had fought against far worse than any golem could be.

"A'ight stone boy! If you're gonna get in our way then I'll just have to slash you down! I won't like it but I won't hold back either!", sneered the hedgehog while gripping the hilt of his blade. (**A.N: in case I forgot to mention; Sonic's blade has a blue hilt with white diamond shapes on it.**)

"**So, I suppose you defy my warning do you? Very well…it's your FUNERAL!**" The stone golem raised its giant stone hammer in an attempt to crush the group. That's when Sonic activated his 'Kai-No-Shin' technique as he gripped his katana with both hands while glaring at the golem.

"That's what you think…", he growled under his breath.

_**~ To Be CONTINUED! ~**_

**A.N: Yep, a cliffhanger episode! Stick around to see what happens next!**

_**~ Episode 9 NEXT! ~**_


	10. Eps 9: Living Today & Fighting Tomorrow!

**A.N: Hello all! It's awesome I have over 10 views on this story, as the pieces of the story line are starting to come together. As for the girls that currently (or soon will) have a crush on Sonic; we have Evangeline, Tsukuyomi, Setsuna hasn't said anything yet but it's coming, Konoka hasn't said anything yet but it's coming, Anyo? Well they're just friends…sort of? Maybe? You think? I dunno, can't tell ya that yet. (Heh-heh.)**

**Now don't get too excited but I have confirmed that there will be a second half to this story. I can't tell you the plot yet but Sonic's crush/crushes return in that installment. And with that, let's get ourselves back to the story at hand!**

_****("1000%" plays in the background)****_

**~ Blue Steel: Sonic the Shinmei Hedgehog! ~**

_**~ Episode 9: Living Today & Fighting Tomorrow! ~**_

Both Sonic and Anyo gripped their blades as they stood ready to fight the golem with its giant stone hammer. Negi along with the Dummy Force (Asuna, Makie, Fei-Ku, Kaede, and Yue) stood there watching the two shinmei-ryu, as they were prepared to defend them with their own lives. "_(This can't be good! Without my powers I won't be able to assist them in any way! I'm pretty sure Sonic can handle his own in combat, but…I'm not sure how that girl with him will…)_"

"**So! The two of you dare to defy my warning and challenge me to a battle?! Ha! Bold moves for someone whose about to get crushed!**", smirked the golem while raising his hammer.

Sonic looked at Anyo as a sudden smirk appeared on his face. "Hey, Anyo? Remember that technique we used back when you and I were training at the academy?", he asked.

"Oh! You mean-!"

"Uh-huh, that one.", the hedgehog replied, "We can pull this off, but we only get one shot at it so do whatever you can to stay focused."

Anyo nodded as she looked back at the golem that was holding up the giant stone hammer. Sonic waited until the right moment to move, then when he saw it he dashed to his right while Anyo dashed to her left. The golem had a sweat drop on his face as he had no idea what the two were about to do.

"**Bah! You won't escape!**", he growled as he used his hammer and tried to strike one of them. The girls hollered in fear as the hammer was coming straight for Anyo, however she jumped out of the way of the hammer, and ran up the golem's arm while gripping her katana. Sonic of course was running up the other arm while gripping his blue katana as he glanced over at Anyo who was right in place, for the attack that they were about to do.

"NOW!", he yelled, "_**Shinmei Technique: Whirlwind Slash!**_"

Sonic swung his sword in various ways as shockwaves of blue wind energy were launched at the golem, while he was in midair. Anyo leaped into the air herself as she prepared to use the same technique. "_**Shinmei Technique: Whirlwind Slash!**_", she yelled; as a whirlwind of slashes appeared all over the stone golem.

Negi along with the girls covered their eyes as the attack brought up some dust that started to kick up due to the winds. The golem just gripped his hammer as the slashes from both Sonic and Anyo's katana kept coming. "_(Dammit! It's not working!)_", he thought as he kept swinging his blade a bit faster than he normally does. The whirlwind assault only lasted a few minutes until both the blue hedgehog and the girl landed on their feet while still gripping their blades. The attack was successful…but the golem was still standing…

"It's no use you guys! There's no way we're gonna stop that big lug!", wined Makie.

"Our only choice is to grab that book and run like hell outta this place!", said Asuna. Sonic heard the plan that Asuna had as he was starting to think that that plan was starting to look pretty good right about now. As much as he wanted to give another sword technique another go, it wouldn't do him or Anyo any good if the result would come out the same as the last one…

However he had an even better idea.

"Negi! We'll distract him long enough for you guys to grab the book and make a run for it! We'll catch up as soon as we're done here!", he said.

"W-What?! Are you crazy?! There's no way you'll survive against that gargantuan on your own!", stammered the little wizard.

Asuna tapped him on the head, "Idiot! He said 'distract him', he didn't say anything about beating him!"

"Hm, it's worth a shot.", said Kaede.

"We'll never know unless we try!", smirked Fei-Ku.

"**Foolish mortals! Whatever you have planned will not work! You should all just give up!**", growled the golem as he raised his giant stone hammer again.

"That's what you think!", smirked Sonic as he mumbled something real quick before making a slash at one of the golem's legs. The mark that was left started glowing a blue-white glow as Sonic's katana started sparkling along with the rest of his body.

Suddenly the leg of the golem fell off as he suddenly lost his balance. Not only did that happen, but the sheer impact of the fall caused him along with the others to fall through the floor. As for the book itself it fell along with the golem as it somehow wedged itself somewhere around his neck. After a good seven minute free-fall later, the gang landed on some soft white sand.

It then took them a good while to come to, but once they did they noticed that the golem wasn't around anymore. Asuna was tapping Negi to wake up as she was afraid that he was out unconscious, or something to that effect. However the boy was okay as well as the other members of the Dummy Force.

"Everyone okay?", asked Sonic as he helped Anyo to her feet.

"Y-Yeah, we're all fine.", Yue replied.

"So, mind telling me where the heck are we?", asked Makie as she looked around the area that they have fallen into. The area was bright and shiny as the sunlight, as it looked like the group was in a beautiful forest with a blue water lake. But really, they were still in Library Island though the place looked like a paradise.

"Hm, no sign of the golem from earlier…wonder where he went?", pondered Kaede.

"Guess he disappeared after we fell through the floor.", Fei-Ku replied. Suddenly a rumble was felt as bubbles were starting to appear from the center of the lake itself. "Either that, or maybe he fell in the lake.", Asuna pointed out.

"I'd figure he'd be back for Act 2…", sweat dropped Sonic as he gripped his blue katana before activating his Kai-No-Shin. Anyo held her sword in one hand and her dagger blade in the other, as something started to rise from the waters of the lake. Once it did it turned out to be the golem with one of its legs slashed off.

"**Muh-huh-huh-huh-huh! End of the line for you!**", it laughed as it held up its giant stone hammer while rising out of the lake. Sonic and Anyo stood ready while the girls backed away behind Negi.

"What's our plan now Sonic?", the girl asked.

"You're answer's as good as mine right now…", replied the hedgehog. Suddenly Yue looked at the book that was sitting on top of the neck of the creature as she suddenly thought of an idea. "Sonic! Anyo!", she shouted, "Can you guys distract him long enough for Fei-Ku and Kaede to get that book back?"

"That, we can do!", smirked Anyo.

"No prob!", added Sonic. The golem was prepared to attack but Sonic rushed in and made another slash up the golem's leg, but it didn't cut it off like the last attack did. (Because he used 10% of his 'Kai-No-Shin' power to do that, now he's only at 5%.) Anyo delivered multiple slashes herself with her katana and dagger blade, against the golem before looking Kaede's way and nodding her head.

Once that happened both her and Fei-Ku went into action as they leaped into the air to grab the book. In an acrobatic fashion Kaede landed on her feet with the book in her hand. "Got it!", she waved as the girls and Negi cheered for a bit.

"Great! Now let's get outta here!", said Asuna as she along with Makie and Yue made their way towards the stairs that would lead the group out. Fei-Ku, Negi, and Kaede followed close behind them as they glanced at Sonic and Anyo who were still fighting the golem.

"What about them? We can't just leave them here!", stammered the boy wizard.

"They'll be fine teach!", the redhead replied. Sonic was able to glance over as he saw the gang leaving, he gave a wink and a thumbs up to Asuna telling her that they got this. "See?", she said to Negi as she grabbed him before turning around to follow behind the others.

_**~ 7:25 a.m. in the morning… ~**_

Some of the remaining class 2-A girls were on their way to school, as the early morning bell was close to ringing. Afterwards a train load of students were dashing towards the school as they were oh-so prepared for their finals. Of course, one blonde in particular was a bit scared because her scores along with her classmates, would determine the status of her kid teacher's employment at the school.

"Ugh, Dummy Force indeed…", Ayaka grumbled, "If those five twits get a low score it'll push the class average down more than two knots! Negi will get fired and my dream of a happily ever after will crumble!"

Elsewhere down the hallway of the school, Setsuna was walking around patrolling the school the same way that Sonic did. She stopped for a quick moment as she looked to her left, and then to her right. Suddenly she let out a sudden sneeze as she closed her eyes afterwards.

"Un…either it's allergy season again…or something really bad is about to happen soon…", she said quietly to herself.

Back on Library Island Negi and the girls were running up the spiral staircase with the book in their possession. "I hope Sonic and that other girl will be okay!", said Makie.

"They said they'd catch up soon, just keep running!", replied Asuna.

"_(If only I had my powers I'd go back and help them!)_", Negi thought to himself while he ran alongside the girls. Pretty soon a large crash was heard below them, as the golem somehow escaped the battle and started chasing after the gang. "**And where do you think YOU all are going?!**", it growled as it followed behind the wizard and the others.

"Not good! It's after us!", said Yue as she looked back and saw the golem.

"Guess we'd better hustle then!", replied Kaede. Suddenly slash marks appeared on the side of the wall, as Sonic and Anyo busted through and landed on the steps of the spiral stairs. "You won't get away from us you creep!", yelled the girl as she darted after the golem.

While the others kept running Negi stopped for a moment while Anyo was dealing with the golem. Sonic of course met up with him as he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"C'mon dude, your girls need you. We got this one covered.", smiled the hedgehog.

"B-But are you sure?", asked the timid little wizard.

"Move it or LOSE it teach!", yelled Asuna as she saw that he wasn't behind her.

"That's your cue to go my man!", smirked Sonic as he patted Negi on the back. He then turned his attention towards the golem as he dashed in to help out Anyo. The two of them dodged a mighty swing from its stone hammer, before they closed the gap and made a dual downward slash across the chest of the golem.

It tried to grab Anyo with its free hand but ended up falling as a result from its missing leg. "Now's our chance!", smirked Sonic as he flipped into the air before concentrating his 'Kai-No-Shin' (which was at 20% at the time), and slicing through its right arm before a blue-white slash mark appeared then disappeared. The arm then fell off as it dropped into the dark abyss below…

"**ARRRRGGHHH! MY ARM! YOU WILL SUFFER DEARLY FOR THIS!**", growled the golem while struggling to get up due to having one less arm to use. Anyo twirled her dagger around in one hand while holding her katana in the other, she then came at the golem as her blade started glowing.

"_**Sakura Cherry Blossom Storm!**_", she yelled as she slashed the golem three times before thrusting it off of the staircase with a shockwave of cherry blossom pedals. The golem fell into the abyss while it broke apart into the pieces that Anyo had cut it into, that was then that the battle was officially over.

The girl then sheathed her dagger and katana while dusting off her hands from the battle, with Sonic of course doing the very same. "Heh-heh-heh, you know what they say about bosses; the bigger they are, the harder they fall.", chuckled the blue hedgehog.

"No kidding!", replied Anyo while wiping off a drop of sweat from her forehead.

"Still…I'm amazed at how strong you've gotten since last year.", smiled Sonic while patting the girl on the shoulder. Anyo started to blush a little bit as she looked away from him. "Aww, it's nothin'…", she replied.

_**~ 9:00 a.m. on the dot… ~**_

Mostly everyone was in the classroom as the late bell had already rung. So far there wasn't any sign of Negi or the Dummy Force yet, to Ayaka…that was no good…

"You all hear it don't you?! The final bell has rung and the Dummy Force isn't back yet!", said the blonde in a rather irritated tone. A few minutes later Professor Takahata came in with the test papers as he started passing them out to all the girls in class 2-A.

Ayaka started to get really nervous; actually, more like nail-biting nervous. She knew if Asuna and the others didn't make it in time to take the test, it would drag the class average down to its lowest level yet! She couldn't have that, not with Negi's job on the line…

"Attention, all of you!", she said as she pointed to the whole class, "Each of you must raise your scores by ten points!" A groan filled the classroom as many of the girls weren't going to make it, suddenly a ray of hope appeared as one of the girls sitting by the window noticed Sonic along with Negi and the others, rushing towards the school doors.

Suddenly the other girls got up as they too had saw them, as they were cheering them on to hurry up so they could take the test.

"C'mon guys, hurry up!", yelled Madoka.

"We're about to start the test!", added Sakurako. Ayaka folded her arms as she was annoyed that they had arrived a little late, but glad that they even showed up at all. The gang came by the front doors of the school as they were panting a little bit, as Miss Shizuna opened the doors.

"You guys are late.", she said with a mild drop of sweat, "But not to worry, I've set up an extra room for you all to take the test."

"Ah, thank you Miss Shizuna.", said Asuna while catching her breath. Makie and the others headed inside while Negi had a timid look on his face as to how they would do on the test itself.

"Good luck on the test you guys, you'll do great! At least…I hope so…", he said while looking away and scratching his head in doubt.

"Aw, don't worry professor. We've got this, really.", waved Makie.

"You taught us well teach, no sweat!", smiled Asuna.

"We aren't afraid professor, we'll nail this one.", said Yue in the utmost confidence.

"No kidding!", added Fei-Ku.

A little while after the rest of the class had taken their tests, the Dummy Force were all exhausted from the adventure of retrieving the book. (But what actually happened? They "lost" it somewhere in the process.) Some of the girls were trying to stay awake while others couldn't make anything of what the test papers had written on it.

Negi stood outside the classroom doors as he saw how bad the girls were trying to stay awake, but couldn't. At this rate he was sure that he was going to get fired from his job.

"This isn't good, they're all exhausted…at this rate…" Suddenly a magical wind appeared around his arm which meant that his powers had now returned to him. He couldn't be more happier than before as he reached for a special flower, and chanted a spell that would help the girls study; or at least…give them the energy they need to blast through this test.

The girls felt the energy as they were prepared to do the test without any problems at all. Within that very moment they were all writing down answers and solving problems. All Negi could do is watch and see how it would all turn out for him in the end…

_**~ Two hours later… ~**_

Class 2-A along with all the other girls were all inside the cafeteria while awaiting the scores from their tests. Many of the other classes were there as they too were a bit nervous on how well they did, but no one was more nervous than Negi. A few minutes later a lady came on the screen as she had the test score results in her hand.

"_**Hello all! Thank you all for waiting! I know we're all anxious for the grades, but it'll all payout for one class who has the highest average! Makes you wonder who's really been studying!**_"

Many of the students clapped and cheered while the 2-A girls had some hope riding on their scores that would determine the class average. Even Negi had some hope that he might be able to keep his job and stay as class 2-A's teacher.

Outside of the academy Sonic and Anyo stood next to the school statue as they too, were anticipating that the girls would do their very best on the finals.

"Hmm, I wonder how Negi's holding up in there…?", pondered the hedgehog. Anyo of course looked towards the ground while scratching her head and blushing a bit. She thought back to what Sonic said about her during their spar battle as well as defeating the golem on the staircase. The thought had never crossed her mind before, but now she thought to herself that this would be the perfect time to tell him just how much she felt.

"Hey, Sonic?", said the girl.

"Hm? What's up Anyo?", asked the hedgehog.

"Did…you really mean what you said? About how strong I've gotten?", she asked. Sonic was a tad surprised that she would ask this question, but he smiled as he chuckled a bit.

"C'mon, of course.", he replied, "After all, you and I are classmates aren't we?"

Anyo blushed a little more as she looked away with a smile. "Yes…we sure are.", she said in a soft tone. She was a tad frustrated on the inside because the words that she really wanted to say, wouldn't come out when she really needed them to. A few minutes later she finally gained some courage as she turned to Sonic while putting on the bravest face possible…

"Sonic?", she said, "T-There's something I wanna tell you…"

His ear perked up a bit as he turned towards the girl. "Really? What is it?", he asked. A drop of sweat along with a bright blush started coming over the girl, but she knew that deep down if she didn't do this now, she'd spend the rest of her life wondering…what could've been.

However before she was able to even open her mouth, there was a sudden shout of disappointment coming from the school.

"WE'RE IN LAST PLACE!"

A look of concern filled Sonic's eyes as he started heading towards the school. "Looks like we'll have to chat a lil' later, c'mon Anyo!", he said.

"O-Okay.", she replied in a bit of a sad tone because she couldn't tell him what she really wanted to tell him.

_**~ Sunset… ~**_

Negi finds himself with all of his equipment packed up as it turns out that he was let go, from his position as a teacher at Mahora. Sonic came out from the front doors as he followed behind the lad.

"Dude, what happened?", wondered the hedgehog in shock, "How come you have all your belongs with you?" The young wizard sighed as he turned to Sonic with a look of sadness on his face.

"I got fired…", he replied.

"Wha?! How?!", stammered Sonic.

"Because the girls weren't able to get a higher average, the dean let me go from my position as teacher.", replied Negi. Suddenly Asuna and a few of the other girls came rushing out from the front doors as well, they had managed to catch him just before he was able to get towards the train station.

"Wait! Don't leave!", she wined as if she really cared about the boy. Of course many of the other girls were thinking as well as saying the exact same thing, including on shy bookworm in particular.

"Professor! Please! Don't go!", said Nodoka as she ran up to hug Negi while the others watched with compassionate looks on their faces. Sonic closed his eyes as a smile appeared on his face as well as Anyo's. "_(Wow…they really care about their teacher huh…? Makes a guy wonder if there's anyone out there that I care about…?)_", he thought.

While the girls were begging Negi not to leave them, he felt sad that he had to go. But the decision had already been made…and there was no way to change the outcome. Or…so he thought.

A few minutes later Dean Konoe came outside to figure out what all the fuss was about. "Ah, perfect. You haven't left yet.", said the old man while stroking his beard.

"D-Dean! Why is Negi leaving us? Why can't he stay here?!", cried Makie.

"Well, truth be told…he doesn't have to leave.", replied the dean as he pulled out the test papers. He then explained to the girls that amongst all the commotion going on, he forgot to turn them in so that they could be counted for 2-A's average.

A sudden "Awww" was heard that was followed by a sweat drop from everyone.

"Eh-heh-heh, well as long as I'm here, why don't I read you all the test scores.", said the dean. He looked up at Makie's test score as it turned out to be in the range of the mid 60's. "Makie, looks like you've got yourself a 66.0%.", he told her.

"N-No way! Alright!", shouted the girl in excitement.

"…Such an outburst would be suitable for a 96 don't you think?", chuckled the dean causing the girl to sweat drop and nod. He then read off the next test paper in his hand. "Yue, you got yourself a 62.0%. It's time you got serious young lady.", he said a bit sternly.

"I am…", she murmured to herself.

Afterwards he read off the scores of both Fei-Ku and Kaede, both of which had their scores in the upper 60's which they were proud of. As for Asuna, the dean was the most proud of her as well as her 71.0% test score. "Ah, you should be proud Asuna. You really put in some hard work.", smiled the dean.

"Awesome job!", replied Fei-Ku as she hugged the girl.

"Way to go Asuna!", added Makie as she too was also happy.

"Are we still in last place?", she asked. Dean Konoe pulled out another paper as he started reading it, of course that paper turned out to be class 2-A's average after the new scores were added.

"Hm-hm, looks like you all are in 2nd place! With a score of 85.0%! Wonderful work!", smiled the dean. The girls hugged and cheered like crazy, as they now found out that their class was not in last place after all; instead they were in 2nd place. Sonic chuckled while Anyo smiled as the two of them were happy that the class didn't fail after all, that's when Negi asked if he would be allowed to return as teacher for the class.

"H-Headmaster! Does this mean I get to stay?", he asked anxiously.

"Why, of course Negi. 2-A is a fine class, they're going to need someone they can look up to. And that someone, is you.", replied the dean with a smile. The wizard was oh-so happy that he could now return to class 2-A, at the same time, the girls were all happy that he would come back and be their teacher for a second term.

"WE LOVE YOU PROFESSOR SPRINGFIELD!", the girls all shouted as they threw him up in the air in excitement. Sonic grinned sheepishly while Anyo had a smile on her face.

"Every guy deserves a happy ending.", smiled the hedgehog.

"Now that's something we both can agree on.", replied the girl.

Elsewhere on the other side of the school; or at least somewhere behind it, Tsukuyomi stood hiding there while giggling at all the "fun" she was going to have. And by fun, we mean carnage…

"Sempaiiiii! I can't wait to see yooooou!", she hummed.

_**~ To Be CONTINUED! ~**_

**A.N: Trouble's comin', and it's got Tsukuyomi all over it. The finals may be over as the summer vacation is about to start, but now some crazy mess is about to unfold, as Tsukuyomi is about to enjoy what she calls a "good time".**

**Can Setsuna and Sonic put a stop to her blood n' games before any victims suffer the wrath of this crazy girl? Find out next time!**

_**~ Episode 10 NEXT! ~**_


	11. Eps 10: Crazy Befalls All of Us!

The moon was half full, as we set our sights on the city known as Mahora below. It was a rather clear and crisp night, as many of the residents were going to or were asleep for the night. Suddenly a gusty breeze appeared as a swirl of rose pedals appeared on a spot on the roof of a building. Once they disappeared it was soon replaced with a female figure gripping a dagger blade in one hand, and a katana in the other.

She wore glasses as well as a skirt-like outfit and scarf, with black stockings and white pumps. Her hair was a bronze color as her nature was rather sadistic and masochistic. A giggle escaped from her lips as she gazed at the city down below.

She then licked her sword as an expression of ecstasy appeared on her face.

"I'm going to dream about this night…", she said in a soft tone, "The night that I paint the town red…" She leaped off of the roof of the building as the girl was excited about the bloody mess she's about to leave in her wake.

_****("1000%" plays in the background)****_

**~ Blue Steel: Sonic the Shinmei Hedgehog! ~**

_**~ Episode 10: Crazy Befalls All of Us! ~**_

It was now the start of summer vacation for Negi and the girls, as they have now passed their finals from yesterday, and were going to get him back for another school year. Speaking of which we find the little wizard sound asleep in Asuna's dorm room on the couch, as the rays of the sun started peering through the window.

Suddenly the alarm went off as the redhead girl started to get herself up. She took a quick glance at her clock before dozing back to sleep, however she shot back up when she found out that it was already five in the morning.

"GAH! It's FIVE O' CLOCK ALREADY?!", shouted the girl as the noise suddenly woke up Konoka as well as Negi. Asuna jumped out of bed as she rushed into the bathroom so she could get ready for work.

"Huh, overslept again Asuna?", chuckled the girl.

"I still can't figure out how she does it sometimes…", replied Negi while scratching his head sheepishly. Minutes later the girl ran out the door with her outfit on as she didn't even have the time to say goodbye. Luckily Konoka did so as the girl quickly waved before leaving.

Meanwhile Sonic and Anyo were on their way to the Tatsumiya Shrine, supposedly Setsuna told him to meet her there because she wanted to meet Anyo for herself. "Wow, I can't believe it! I'm going to meet a former shinmei student!", said the girl in excitement.

"Setsuna's good company. Once you get to know her she's more like a friend than an acquaintance.", Sonic replied.

The two of them eventually made it towards the front area of the shrine, Mana was outside sweeping up at the time when she spotted them. "Ah, hello Sonic and Anyo. Pleasant surprise seeing you both here.", smiled the girl.

"Nice to see you too Mana. So is Setsuna around?", asked Sonic.

"She'll be out in a minute, but who's your friend you have with you…?", asked Mana.

"Oh! I'm Anyo Sakura, a shinmei student just like Sonic.", smiled the girl.

"We took the same class together a year ago, plus she was excited to meet Setsuna because I told her that she was a graduate a year before we enrolled.", replied the hedgehog.

"Ah, that's great to know.", smiled Mana. Pretty soon the swordswoman appeared from the shrine itself as she saw Sonic and Anyo standing before her. "Hey Setsuna!", waved the hedgehog, "If you're still wondering who Anyo is, this is her."

Setsuna smiled as she approached the girl with a handshake. "Hello, you must be Anyo correct?", she asked. Anyo was rather excited to meet a former student that she bowed many times in respect to her superior. "S-Sempai Setsuna! It's nice to finally meet you!", said the girl.

Sonic was a little confused by the way she was acting, but Setsuna paid it no mind at all. In fact it was actually flattering that someone recognized her as a higher ranked sword fighter. After the greeting Setsuna took the two into the shrine while Mana stayed outside to sweep up some more.

While inside the shrine the three of them sat down as Setsuna took out a small piece of paper…

"Sonic, Anyo, it's good that you two are here. But I have something very serious I want to talk to the two of you about…", she said in a serious tone.

"What's up? Did something happen?", Sonic asked.

"Yeah, what's going on?", Anyo added.

"Last night the dean informed me that a female student was murdered just a few blocks from the campus. So far all I know is that there were slash marks all over her body.", Setsuna replied.

"What?! Seriously?!", stammered the hedgehog.

"Who would do such a thing…?!", added Anyo.

"I'm not sure at the moment, but I've gotta bad feeling about this. Which is why he told me to tell you, that the three of us are going to have to patrol the campus for a few days until this mess clears up.", replied the girl. Both Sonic and Anyo had concerned looks on their faces, but then turned to serious ones before looking back at Setsuna.

"No worries, we'll keep watch in that area in case something does happen.", said the hedgehog.

"We won't let that killer slay another victim, we'll take him down!", added Anyo.

"Thank you both, you have no idea how much this means to me as well as the dean. We start patrolling the area tonight after sunset.", declared Setsuna.

_**~ Dusk… ~**_

Many of the other class 2-A girls were doing their own lil' shenanigans as well as having fun in the process. As we take a look around Mahora Park we find True Blue and his shinmei classmate, as the two of them started walking towards the school's campus looking for anything out of the norm.

As for Setsuna, she was patrolling a different part of the campus; the area where the murder took place.

The sun started to slowly disappear behind the horizon, as nightfall was fast approaching. "So the one who killed that girl must still be around the area somewhere, I say once we find em', let's jump em' and let him have it!", said Sonic in a small growl.

"But if he killed the poor innocent girl then he's probably long gone from here by now.", Anyo replied.

"No way, I know criminals. They always return to the scene of a crime. Which is why I bet he'll be here tonight.", said the hedgehog with his hand on the hilt of his blade. Several minutes later the sun finally disappeared as nightfall was free to take over. Setsuna stayed in her area while on the lookout for the one who killed the female student…

Suddenly she got a call from her cellphone.

"Hello dean, we're at the scene now.", she said.

"_Perfect. Now once you spot him, don't try to confront him on your own. Signal Sonic and his new friend if necessary._", the dean replied.

"I'll make sure…", Setsuna replied before she ended the call. Suddenly a breeze of leaves appeared as the girl quickly unsheathed her blade and looked around. The leaves blew away towards a small tree not far from where she was as she dashed over to said tree, and hid in the bushes on the other side of it. As for Sonic and Anyo, they looked up towards the sky and saw the moon, which happened to be half full.

"Heh-heh, nice night don't cha think?", chuckled Sonic.

"Yeah…sure seems that way.", replied Anyo. She then thought about her lost opportunity about expressing her feelings to Sonic during the finals. Then she thought; he's right here and it's a rather clear night, not to mention if there was a killer on the loose, he's probably miles away by now.

She had to take this chance, she HAD to. Otherwise she'd spend the rest of her life wondering, wondering what could've been.

The girl got a little closer to Sonic as he was still gazing at the moon, pretty soon he started to feel her tapping against his shoulder. "Um, Anyo? You seem a lil' affectionate today.", sweat dropped the hedgehog with a slight bit on confusion.

"Ah! Um, I'm sorry. It's just that whenever I see the moon…it reminds me of my mother…", she replied softly in her voice.

"Wow…really?", asked Sonic.

"Yes…", she replied, "Me and my mother were very close, as she would always take care of me when I was just a little girl. But then one of the shinmei wars happened and she was also a shinmei-ryu as well, so she went into battle and that was the very last time I saw her…"

Sonic then looked at the girl with a bit of sadness in his eyes. "I'm so sorry…", he said in a soft tone as he came over to rub her shoulder in compassion.

"It's not your fault…", Anyo replied in a sad smile, "Whenever I look at the moon…it'll always remind me of her. Because we looked at the moon together, the night before she got killed…"

"Wow…", Sonic replied, "That's the most touching thing I've ever heard…"

Suddenly a swarm of pink pedals swirled around in front of the two, as they suddenly unsheathed their katana in preparation for what was about to happen next. Setsuna spotted this as she came rushing out from the bushes to meet up with the two. "Hold your ground!", she shouted as she was now side by side with the blue hedgehog as well as the girl.

A few minutes later the three of them heard a voice…

"_Ah, what a beautiful night isn't it?_", giggled the voice, "_I had an inkling that I would be meeting you in battle again my dear sempai…_"

A shiver went down her spine as Setsuna along with Sonic recognized the voice at hand.

"That voice…", he stammered.

"No…no-no-no-no-NO! That CAN'T be her!", shivered the swordswoman.

"W-What's going on you guys?", asked Anyo in a nervous tone.

"I dunno…but I guess we're about to find out.", replied Sonic in a serious tone. Suddenly the pink pedals whirled rapidly as a female figure appeared; wearing the very same outfit as described above. (**A.N: Right before you read the title.**) Her hair blew into the wind as a smile appeared on her face, while standing before the trio who were gripping their swords for dear life.

The girl held her katana in a reverse grip while holding her dagger blade in front of her, in the same style as well. She looked up from the ground as she giggled at the sight of Sonic, Anyo, and Setsuna in front of her. "Hee…there you are my three! I hope you're ready to play with me!", smiled the girl.

Anyo's eyes widened at the sight of the girl before her, because she remembered seeing her somewhere before. "Wait a minute…t-that's her!", she stammered as she pointed at the girl, "That's the girl I saw the other day before!"

"Tsukuyomi…", growled Setsuna as she gritted her teeth, "So you're the one who killed that girl last night…?!"

"Hehe! I suppose you can say that. But she didn't satisfy me at all…", replied the twisted shinmei-ryu.

"So you just up and killed her like that?!", replied Sonic in a growl.

"That's something that can't go unpunished!", added Anyo.

"Hn, how I longed to see you again my dear sempai. I haven't played with you in sooo long and I'm feeling sooo merciful…", said Tsukuyomi in a sensual tone.

"This girl's just as twisted as she is powerful. Anyo, don't hold back anything against her…", said Sonic in a serious tone.

"Okay.", replied the girl.

"You little bitch, I figured you haven't changed since the Kyoto trip. At least I won't have any more nightmares once I deal with your crazy ass here, and now!", sneered Setsuna.

"Aww, don't be so mean sempai.", said the girl with a fake-sad look, "She could never satisfy me as much as you and Sonic-kun can."

"Hey Setsuna! I'm thinkin' if all three of us rush her at once we can take her down no prob!", smirked Sonic as he looked over at Anyo who was agreeing with the same thing.

"Very well, that's our only chance.", she replied.

_**~ Elsewhere in a cottage on the other side… ~**_

Eva stood outside while looking at the half moon above her head, though pissed that it couldn't have been a full moon like it was a week ago. Pretty soon Chachamaru came out with her usual tea as she placed the tray on the table outside.

"Here's your tea, master…", said the robot while wearing a maid's outfit. The vampire looked over as she grasped the tea cup and started drinking it while looking up at the moon again. She then started thinking about Sonic as well as that kiss she had given him.

_**~ Flashback ~**_

"_It's good that you know my name already, I was beginning to wonder if you would ever notice me since you hang around with Setsuna all day…", replied the vampire._

"_Huh, that's interesting. But why the sudden interest in getting me to notice you all the sudden…?", questioned Sonic as if curious to know._

"_Probably because there's more to you than meets the eye.", said Eva with a cat-like smirk._

"_Eh? What's that supposed to mean…?", asked the hedgehog while raising a brow. Suddenly the vampire wrapped her arms around him as he started blushing like mad. "Whoa-whoa, what are you doing?!", stammered Sonic as he got the same feeling when Tsukuyomi had kissed him that night they met._

"_You'll see…", replied Eva as she closed her eyes and gave Sonic a deep and passionate kiss. As much as he tried to fight it his arms went limp as he gave in to the seductive kiss that the vampire was giving him. A moan escaped his lips as he was trying to hide it from her, but she heard it loud and clear as she too started moaning from the kiss._

_**~ Flashback Over ~**_

She took another sip of her tea as she thought about that passionate kiss that she gave Sonic. A small smirk appeared as she also licked her lips. "Heh…that hedgehog sure was a good kisser…", Eva laughed to herself.

_**~ Back over near the academy campus… ~**_

Setsuna went first as she clashed her blade against Tsukuyomi's. The two of them crossed katana with on another before Setsuna barely managed to dodge an upward slash from the crazy girl. Sonic jumped in next as he used a downward strike against Tsukuyomi, however it was blocked before the attack could even touch her. Tsukuyomi then used her dagger blade to make a stab at Setsuna but got deflected by a swing from her blade, that's when Anyo decided to enter the fray.

Of course once she did, she and Tsukuyomi started crossing blades quite rapidly.

_****CLANG-CHING! CLANG-CLING-CHING! CLANG-CHING!****_

The two of them gridlocked for a moment as Anyo looked into the eyes of the crazy girl. "Aww, you look scared.", teased Tsukuyomi, "It would be sad if anything bad were to happen to you…"

"Shut up!", growled the girl as she broke from the gridlock and used multiple slashes and parries on the crazy sword girl. Each strike and slash was dodged or blocked as Tsukuyomi then went in for and upward slash, thus cutting Anyo in the process because she wasn't quick enough in moving away from the attack.

"GAH!"

"Dammit! Anyo!", yelled Sonic as he rushed in to help the girl while she was holding her shoulder. Blood started dripping down as the cut wasn't as bad as the two had hoped, but was a fair slice. Setsuna then jumped back in while clashing swords with Tsukyuomi once again.

"Are you okay?", asked Sonic as Anyo held onto him while he applied pressure on her bleeding arm. The girl looked at him with a warm smile as the hedgehog started to blush just a little bit…

"Sonic…?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been wanting to say this to you for a long time now…", said the girl. Sonic was a bit confused by what she had meant, but then again, he saw the same look in her eyes that she had when she was trying to tell him something during the final exams.

"Anyo…", he said, "Are you trying to say…what I think you're trying to say?"

The girl blushed as she looked down at the ground while the sounds of steel clashing could be heard against Setsuna and the crazy girl. Minutes later she looked up at Sonic again, but this time she fought through the pain in her arm to grasp the hedgehog and kiss him.

A surprised look appeared on his face as he couldn't believe that his friend had kissed him on the lips. A few moments later Anyo broke away from the kiss as she cupped Sonic's cheeks with that same warm smile, that she had before. "A…Anyo…", he stammered as he was still trying to figure out what just happened to him just now. More importantly; why in the world did she just kiss him…?

"I know you weren't expecting that…", she said in a soft tone, "But maybe…I'm in…love…"

"Erk! Love?!", stammered the hedgehog. Suddenly a clash of steel was heard, as Setsuna was thrown back and rolled over on the ground. The swordswoman staggered to her feet with blood dripping from her forehead, as Tsukuyomi stood there, basking in the moment.

"My sweet sempai…", she said in a false-innocent tone, "You'll never beat me unless you take this battle seriously. Make me want you…make me need you…" Setsuna stuck her katana into the ground as a ways to help her get up, while breathing heavily she glanced over at Sonic and Anyo.

"I believe a little help would greatly be needed!", huffed the swordswoman.

"Oh, right!", replied Anyo as she and Sonic got back into action. The crazy girl just twirled her dagger around as she was having oh-so much fun toying with Setsuna, however Sonic and Anyo were now focused on turning this battle into their favor.

"We'll have to talk about our little moment later, right now we've got bigger fish to fry.", said the hedgehog in a stern tone. Anyo nodded as Tsukuyomi looked in Sonic's direction and smiled.

He smiled back, only it was more of a smirk than a smile; as he activated his 'Kai-No-Shin' powers at about 10 or 15% efficiency. "You're playing with me now!", said the hedgehog as he gripped his blue katana with both hands.

Tsukuyomi was excited that Sonic was going to make things "satisfying" for her. "Tee-hee! Okay future boyfriend! I'll play with you!", cooed the girl.

Anyo snapped after hearing that; even after she confessed (well technically she didn't but she just kissed Sonic) her love to him. She gripped her katana as she rushed at the girl with the fire of hatred in her eyes. "He's NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND YOU CRAZY BITCH!", she growled as her blade and Tsukuyomi's clashed again.

Setsuna was on her feet as she saw the mad battle that was going on between Anyo and Tsukuyomi. Both she and Sonic (who powered down his 'Kai-No-Shin' to 0%) watched as Anyo swung her blade at the crazy girl, while she blocked the swipes and slashes coming directly at her. Tsukuyomi drove her dagger at the side of Anyo's vest thus tearing it from its side, afterwards she clashed her katana with the girl as the two of them went at it some more.

_****CLANG-CHING-CLING-CLANG-CHING-CLANG-CLING-CLANG! ****_

They suddenly gridlocked again as Anyo glared into Tsukuyomi's eyes, she however glared back in a sadistic way. "Ooh…so you're in love with him huh?", she said in a sensual tone.

"Yes! I am!", replied Anyo in full confidence. Sonic's eyes widened at the fact that he just realized; the kiss that Anyo gave him, was her way of confessing her love to him. Setsuna was just as surprised as she too had no idea that Anyo felt that way about him.

"I…I'm really at a loss of what to say…", said Sonic as he was scratching his head.

"This is something that I wasn't expecting on my end either…", Setsuna replied. Anyo and Tsukuyomi clashed their blades once more, though Anyo was getting a tad exhausted after a few more clashes against the crazy shinmei-ryu. "_(At this rate, there's no way I can win against this girl! She's way too powerful!)_", thought Anyo as a nervous look appeared on her face while gritting her teeth.

After a few more rounds of crossing blades later, Anyo's attack missed Tsukuyomi as she was able to unleash an upward slash against her chest.

"GAAAAAHHHH!"

"ANYO!", both Sonic and Setsuna yelled. The poor girl dropped to her knees while clutching her chest with both her arms, as the hedgehog and Setsuna rushed to her aid. They managed to catch the girl before she fell flat on her back, as they both laid her down gently…

"A-Anyo! Are you okay?", stammered the hedgehog as he applied pressure on the slice that she received. The last cut wasn't that bad but this one was a bit deeper. She looked at Sonic with a weak smile while holding her hands to her chest to help Sonic apply pressure.

"Anyo, say something!", said Setsuna in the same tone that Sonic had.

"Sonic…", the girl said in a soft tone as she looked into his eyes, "I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to tell you earlier…I was really hoping…that this would be the right time…"

"Wait, don't say anything yet. We gotta apply some more pressure on these wounds.", replied the hedgehog in a serious as well as sad tone. Setsuna used her outfit as she tore off some of it to cover up the gash that was left on Anyo's chest, after the attack. After applying more pressure upon the wound, Sonic then turned his attention towards Tsukuyomi.

And boy was he pissed…

He stood up as he gripped his blue katana tightly, as the aura from the 'Kai-No-Shin' started to build up inside of him. Then he pointed his sword at Tsukuyomi as he glared at her.

"This. Has. To. Stop. Now!", growled Sonic as his Kai-No-Shin aura was now at 20%. The crazy girl started tingling a bit as she was getting more and more excited, that Sonic was going to fight her. The way he was feeling was a sure sign that there was no way, that Setsuna would be able to talk him out of whatever he was about to do.

"Sonic kuuuun…", cooed the crazy girl while blushing wildly, "You gonna play with meee?"

"Heh…I'll play with you alright…", sneered the hedgehog. Within the blink of an eye Sonic disappeared from sight, as he reappeared beside the girl. A sudden shock appeared on her face as to just how fast Sonic could move. Two glowing blue slashes appeared as her katana was knocked out of her hand and broken in half by his glowing blue sword; The Sword of Wind. Tsukuyomi couldn't believe that her weapon was no more as Sonic still held his.

He then placed a hand on her shoulder as she slowly turned around. "Tsukuyomi…", he said in a stern tone, "Killing and hurting others is not the way to have fun, all that does is make others very mad and sad. And how could you call me your future boyfriend, when all you care about is blood and carnage…?!"

A pouty look started to appear on the girl's face as Sonic continued. "This has to stop here and now! So you're either going to behave yourself and leave quietly, or I might have to forcibly remove you myself!"

Now a really pouty look appeared on Tsukuyomi's face after hearing what was just said to her. "Play time is over! You've had enough!", growled the hedgehog as he gripped his blade with both hands, "Now please leave…and never return…"

A sad look appeared on the girl's face. "Why…?", she said in somewhat of a sad growl, "Why don't you love me? I kissed you and everything…how come you won't say it? How come you won't say it?"

Pretty soon a sudden burst of dark energy started to appear as it looked like Tsukuyomi was reaching for something. She then pulled out a dark hilt with purple colored diamonds on it, as it was attached to a dark long piece of steel. That steel turned out to be a katana, only it was all black including the blade itself.

Setsuna looked up from treating Anyo's wound, to find out that Tsukuyomi had gotten her hands on the most dangerous blade of all four Elemental Katana. Her eyes widened as a sudden chill came down her spine at the sight of the sword itself.

"No…that can't be…", she said in utter shock and despair, "That's the…"

Sonic himself saw the black katana that Tsukuyomi now welds in her hands. He himself knew just how powerful that blade was, because Eshuin had warned him about its demonic nature. "Tsukuyomi…what are you doing with that blade in your hands…?!", stammered the hedgehog while gritting his own teeth. The crazy girl had a small smirk on her face as her irises started turning black as her own soul. That's when the dark aura that appeared earlier started to engulf her whole body, as she looked at Sonic with darkness in her eyes.

"**Sonic kun…**", said the girl in a sensual tone that sounded mature, "**If you won't say it…I'll make you say it…**" Setsuna stood up while Anyo still kept her hand by her wound.

"Sonic!", she shouted, "Tsukuyomi's got her hands on the Hina Blade! She's really dangerous now! Please! Be careful!"

The hedgehog boosted his Kai-No-Shin power to about 30 or 35%, before he then held his blue katana with both hands while in a fighting stance, as he was prepared for one hell of a fight. Tsukuyomi's whole outfit changed from the color it had before; to a gothic black one, after the fiery dark flames had finished engulfing the girl. She glared her dark eyes at the blue hedgehog while gripping the Hina Blade; or The Black Sword of Darkness.

A sparkling blue aura engulfed Sonic's body as his blue sword started to glow…

"Setsuna…please…take Anyo somewhere safe okay? I don't want anything to happen to you both from this point on.", he said in a serious tone.

"I'm on it.", Setsuna replied as he grasped Anyo's body and moved her away to a much safer distance. Tsukuyomi's dark aura started expanding as did Sonic's Kai-No-Shin aura; which was now, at 40%.

"**Why won't you say it Sonic kun? Just say that you love me…**", smirked the girl with a sight moan.

"No…I can't love someone that cares nothing more than killing people for entertainment. That's someone…I CAN'T love!", growled Sonic. A sad look appeared on the girl's face before it turned into an evil chuckle, she then licked her lips as she pointed the dark katana at the hedgehog.

"**If you can't say that you love me…maybe your blood on my sword will…**"

_**~ To Be CONTINUED! ~**_

**A.N: Creeeepy! With the confession from Anyo; as well as the kiss from both Evangeline as well as Tsukuyomi, Sonic sure has his hands full. Though I wonder how everything will turn out in the end…? Will Sonic accept Anyo's confession? What about Eva's kiss and the lil' warning she gave him about seeing "more" of her again…? What will become of Tsukuyomi after this…?**

**Wait next chapter and find out!**

_**~ Final Episode NEXT! ~**_


	12. Eps 11: Hina Tsukuyomi!

**A.N: It all comes down to this! With both Setsuna and Anyo out of the battle, it's up to Sonic to stop the wrath of the crazy girl wielding the Hina Blade (Black Sword of Darkness) known as Tsukuyomi. Just how powerful is the Hina Blade, and how did she find a way to get her hands on it? Questions will be answered, as the truth will be revealed, ALL in the final episode!**

**Before that, I've got some quick updates!**

**Upcoming Stories: (Sonic & Stocking Anarchy! **_**7/10/13**_**), (Forbidden Fruit! **_**One week after 8/9/13**_**)**

**Pending/New Stories: (Blue Rosario), (KPSG: Knuckles plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt!), (Sonic Layton: Case of the Howling Castle), (Brief's Mansion)**

**Sequels/One-Shots: (Blue Steel: Sonic the Shinmei Hedgehog Returns!), (Love Trance: The Second Time Around), (I am SHADOW 2: Tails & The Demon Sisters)**

**Cancelled Stories: (Shadow: The Ultimate Soul Hunter: Part 1), (The Lost Story of Rouge & Brief), (Tale of a Fallen Angel)**

**That's all! Now for the story!**

_****("1000%" plays in the background)****_

**~ Blue Steel: Sonic the Shinmei Hedgehog! ~**

_**~ Episode 11 (Final): Hina Tsukuyomi! ~**_

Sonic stood his ground as the crazy girl gripped the Hina Blade she now possessed. The evil spirit inside the blade itself consumed the girl, as well as increase her swordsmanship ten-fold. Setsuna continued to watch over Anyo while still covering her wound as much as she could. However deep down she was really hoping that Sonic would come out from this battle alive…

"Sonic…please…be careful.", she whispered.

The hedgehog held his blue katana while still in his 'Kai-No-Shin' state, as its power continued to rise. He glared at the now evil-looking Tsukuyomi, as she just smiled at him in a sadistic and sensual way.

"**Why do you hate me Sonic kun? Is it because you love her and not me?**", purred the girl. Sonic didn't respond right away, as he was not in the right mood to do so at the moment. Tsukuyomi looked at the hedgehog again before having a pouty look on her face.

"**I see…**", she replied.

"No.", said Sonic, "You don't."

"**I don't?**", replied Tsukuyomi.

"No. Because you don't understand what it means to truly love someone Tsukuyomi. Loving someone means that you'll go through hell to make sure that they are okay. Loving someone is a sure sign of telling them that you care for them. Loving someone is being there through thick n' thin, through highs n' lows, and everything in between. That's what loving someone is."

"**But I kissed you…isn't that part of love?**", asked the girl.

"That may be, but you did that out of lust not love.", Sonic replied while pointing his sword at Tsukuyomi. The dark aura started to engulf her body some more, as she was starting to become even more furious at the fact that Sonic didn't actually love her.

"**So…you do love her more than me…**", she said while gripping the dark blade's hilt tightly. Before Sonic was able to say anything more, Tsukuyomi charged at him with the fire of hatred for him; as well as for Anyo, as both of their katana clashed with one another.

_****CLANG-CLANG-CHING!****_

Each clash emitted a burst of wind as well as dark energy, before Sonic and Tsukuyomi were now at a gridlock. "**You love her don't you…? Don't you?!**", she growled as the Hina's power continued to grow.

The hedgehog used as much of his strength as he could to hold off the crazy girl, but found himself struggling while doing so. "_(That blade…it's stronger than I thought!)_", he growled to himself. They broke away from gridlock as Tsukuyomi swung the blade violently at Sonic, while he was dodging and blocking for his own life. She then made a stab towards his face as Sonic was able to evade it just at the last second. More bursts of energy and wind were emitted as he and Tsukuyomi continued to cross blades.

"Stop this!", growled Sonic, "I can't guarantee your safety if we keep this up!"

"**Me? Stop? Huh-huh-huh. Maybe if you love me, then I will.**", smirked the girl.

"What you're doing is NOT LOVE! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!", hissed the hedgehog.

_****CLING!****_

"**I only hurt that girl because I thought she was trying to steal you from me.**", said Tsukuyomi in a sensual tone while gridlocked with Sonic again. With his Kai-No-Shin fighting against the blade's dark curse-like power, Sonic was prepared to fight with everything he's got to win. He knows that if he were to lose here, she would most likely kill both Setsuna and Anyo.

And that was something that he could not let happen.

He released himself from the gridlock as he used an upward swing, only for Tsukuyomi to evade it by doing a backflip. Sonic swung his katana again as it clashed with her blade with yet another burst of wind and darkness being emitted. The hedgehog then attempted to sweep kick the girl as she was suddenly tripped; only for her to break her fall with her free hand, and swung the Hina Blade at Sonic's legs.

He leaped into the air to avoid the attack as the girl let off a groan because of it. "**No fair Sonic-kun, making me work so hard!**", pouted Tsukuyomi; as she made another swung of her blade at him, only for him to block it with his.

Sonic then rolled over out the way as he started running from the dark waves of energy, that the crazy girl was swinging from her blade. "How the hell can I love you when you're TRYING TO KILL ME?!", he growled as he dodged another wave of dark energy. The hedgehog then found a blind spot as he darted for the girl while raising his katana.

With his Kai-No-Shin now at close to 50% he swung the blade downwards with all his might. The sudden clash emitted a much bigger burst of wind as well as dark energy, when Tsukuyomi blocked the attack.

"_(How the hell is she so quick?! She blocked the attack like it was nothing!)_"

"**Just say that you love me and this will all end…**", purred the girl while licking her lips. Sonic back flipped from the girl as he stood his ground and gave some distance. He gasped a little bit as the power of the Hina Blade was starting to cause him to break a little sweat.

"You just…you just don't get it do you?!", he growled, "I can't love someone who hurt my friends! So I'm sorry to break your heart Tsukuyomi, but I don't. Love. You!"

A shocked look appeared on her face after hearing what was just said to her. The dark aura surrounding her body started to engulf her some more, as Tsukuyomi was even more pissed than ever. "**You love me Sonic-kun…**", she said in a sadistic glare, "**I know you love me! And I will prove just how much you do…by killing that girl in front of your eyes.**"

"YOU LEAVE ANYO OUTTA THIS!", sneered Sonic as his Kai-No-Shin increased to 60%.

"**Huh-huh-huh, just licking her blood off my sword will make you love me better than her. And the two of us will live together, happily ever after.**"

"Setsuna's right…this girl is crazy.", growled the hedgehog.

"**Now come to me my love, and forget about her. Just say that you love me, only me…**", purred the girl while twirling the Hina Blade around. Sonic got into a horse stance while gripping the hilt of his blue katana. He then glared at the girl as he was prepared to go all out with his 'Kai-No' now at 70%...

"I don't love you, YOU CRAZY BITCH!", he hollered.

_****CLING-CLANG-CHING-CLANG-CLANG-CHING-CLANG-CLING! CLAANG!****_

_**~ Meanwhile at the school dorms… ~**_

Asuna woke from her sleep to go to the bathroom while Konoka and Negi were still asleep in their beds. She washed her hands for a while before looking in the mirror, then stared at it while thinking about her relationship with Professor Takahata. She then thought about all the times she's had fun with him while taking his class a while back, but a part of her wished that he could've been her teacher this year instead of Negi.

Sure he may have been a kid but he knew his stuff and was more than qualified. However it didn't matter how much he would grow, Asuna still saw him as the 'lil' pipsqueak' of a brother that always got on her nerves. Deep down she felt for Negi, and how much better he has gotten since Kyoto as well as Evangeline. Asuna knew she cared for him, and would always stay a friend to him in spite of everything that has happened.

Suddenly there was a loud boom that was heard coming from the school, as she rushed out from the bathroom to wake up the boy. "Negi! Hey, wake up!", she shouted as the boy almost fell out of the bed.

He tumbled onto the floor as he made his way to his feet before looking at Asuna.

"Oi! What's going on Asuna?", he asked in a groggy expression.

"What's going on?! There was an explosion at the school, that's what!", growled the redhead. Negi flipped out for a brief moment after hearing that before Asuna shook him to calm down.

"W-W-How did that happen?!", stammered the wizard.

"I'll tell ya how it happened!", said Chamo; suddenly appearing out from a pair of Asuna's panties. A blush appeared on her face before she grabbed the ermine and sent it flying into the wall. "Chamo!", stammered Negi as he went over to see if he was okay.

"Damn pervert!", growled the girl.

"Un…what's the noise about guys…?", yawned Konoka as she was stretching her arms from her bed. Negi and Asuna turned around to see that they accidently woke the girl up.

"Oh! Hey Konoka. Sorry If we woke you up.", sweat dropped Asuna.

"We? Sounds like you're the one—GAH!" The girl shoved the ermine into the wall again while Negi had a depanned sweat dropped look on his face. As for Konoe, she still wanted to know what was going on.

"There's some funky business goin' on down near the school, so me and the runt are goin' there to check it out!", stated the redhead.

"Why? Something happen?", asked Konoka.

"We're not sure, but it might be a little dangerous. So it would be best if you stay here.", said Negi in concern. Suddenly another explosion was heard as the boy and Asuna almost fell on the floor. "W-What was that?!", stammered Konoka as she heard the blast.

"Exactly what I was talking about!", Asuna replied.

_**~ Elsewhere… ~**_

While Negi and Asuna made their way towards the campus where the action was going on, Evangeline was wrapped in her vampire cloak while standing atop a roof along with Chachamaru. She looked ahead as she sensed two massive powers colliding with one another.

"Looks like that hedgehog's in a final battle of his own…", said the girl.

"Master, I'm sensing high levels of energy coming from the school campus grounds. Should we perhaps…help him…?", asked the robot.

"No.", replied Eva, "Let's see where this goes…"

_**~ Back on the campus grounds… ~**_

Sonic (now with Kai-No at 80%) was crossing swords heavily with Tsukuyomi, as burst after burst of wind and dark energy was emitted from both katana. The girl unleashed some quick parries at the hedgehog as he used his speed to dodge all the stabs made. Once he found an opening for attack Sonic swung his blade upwards as it just missed Tsukuyomi's face, thus cutting off a small lock of her hair.

All he could do was grit his teeth as the crazy girl clashed her blade with his several more times, while having a smirk on her face. "You're not giving me a lot of options here, y'know?", groaned Sonic as he blocked another swing from the crazy girl. It seemed like he was doing and trying everything he could to hold back any power, or unreasoning that he had.

However Tsukuyomi was making that really hard.

"**Please Sonic-kun…I just want to love you…**", said the girl in a sensual tone while licking her blade. All this did was push Sonic's Kai-No to 85%, as his body started feeling a bit heavy, and his quills started dancing in the windy blue sparkling aura. "_(I'm almost at full power, I dunno if I can hold this back any longer…)_", he thought to himself.

The hedgehog gripped his blue katana with both hands as he took a stance, and dashed at Tsukuyomi at full speed. He crossed blades rapidly with the girl before using a sword technique that caused a shockwave of wind. "_**Shinmei Technique: Wind Slash!**_", yelled Sonic as he pushed the girl back. He didn't stop there, as he dashed after the girl before using a high kick that sent Tsukuyomi into the air. Then he himself leaped into the air as he was prepared to use a sword technique he hadn't used since his battle with Fate in Cinema Village. (But he did use on her during their battle with Chigusa.)

"_**Shinmei Technique: Mantis Leaf!**_"

Just like their last battle the sword technique worked like a charm, before Sonic smacked Tsukuyomi down with his axe kick after delivering some nasty strikes against her. The girl slammed against the ground before screaming in pain for a little bit after the impact. Sonic landed on one knee while resting his sword on his shoulder before looking at her.

He let out a small sigh as he didn't want the battle to have to come to this…

After sticking his katana in the ground and powering down his Kai-No-Shin, Sonic walked over to Tsukuyomi, while she was laying in the small crater that he put her in due to his Kai-No power. "If you really want me to love you Tsukuyomi, then you're going to have to stop this madness.", he said in a stern tone. The crazy girl managed to stagger herself up, even though most of her outfit was torn due to the slashes, as well as having cuts around her shoulders, face, and body.

Some of the demonic power that engulfed her body started to fade a bit, though it was still present through her eyes. "**Madness?...What do you mean…?**", lied Tsukuyomi while tilting her head.

"Now is not the time for this!", growled Sonic as he pulled his sword from the ground and pointed it at her. The crazy girl looked at the blue hedgehog as if he was bluffing about hurting her, though the reason he pointed his katana at her…wasn't for that particular reason.

"As I've told you a thousand times already, I can't love someone that harms and hurts others. So unless you're willing to change Tsukuyomi; not for me or for Anyo and Setsuna, but for you, I can't love you. Not like this."

After hearing that the girl used the Hina Blade to help herself up, however the dark aura surrounding the blade itself started to grow again. Only this time it caused Tsukuyomi pain as she gritted her teeth before falling over flat on her face. "T-Tsukuyomi!", yelled Sonic as she rushed over to try and help the poor girl.

Before he was able to reach her, a dark cloud gripped the Hina Blade after taking it from the girl. Sonic saw the incoming blade and blocked the upward swing that was made. Suddenly the dark cloud formed itself into a shadow manifestation of Tsukuyomi; that new incarnation was known as, Dark Tsukuyomi.

"W-What the-?!"

"**Heh. Heh, Heh…**"

_**~ Back on Negi and Asuna's side… ~**_

The little wizard used his staff to fly towards the school with the redhead riding from behind. "I heard the blast somewhere around this area!", said Asuna as she pointed straight ahead.

"Alright then, let's go!", Negi replied.

_**~ Back on Sonic's side… ~**_

The blue hedgehog backed away slowly, as the dark Tsukuyomi-like figure holding the Hina Blade was approaching him. He kept his katana close towards his face while holding his ground against his newest enemy. "Just…what the hell are you anyway?!", stammered Sonic while holding a brave face.

Dark Tsukuyomi twirled the blade around while glaring at the hedgehog with the darkness in her eyes…

"**Heh. Heh. Heh.**"

"_(This is bad. If I let her run amok around the campus, there's no telling how much blood I'll have on my hands…)_", he thought to himself. Sonic reactivated his Kai-No as it jumped to 70% in only 7 seconds, as he gripped his blue katana. After taking a quick knee, he rushed at the dark shadow of the crazy girl before unleashing an upward swing.

_****CLING!****_

"**Heeeh, heh-heh.**", laughed the dark shadow girl as she gridlocked with Sonic. The dark power was a bit stronger than it was when Tsukuyomi had the blade, which meant that he was fighting against the actual spirit of the blade itself. After breaking from the gridlock with the spirit, Sonic dodged slash after slash as Dark Tsukuyomi attacked vigorously against him. He tried clashing against the spirit some more, but each time he did so, the impact of the clash would always push him back several inches.

The dark bursts of energy that was emitted with the wind of Sonic's blade, was no longer present. Instead it was small sparks that would appear every time both of their katana clashed against one another. To worsen the matter…Sonic's Kai-No was starting to drop…

Setsuna was still with Anyo at a safe distance, but was still able to see the battle from a safe angle. Her wounds were doing a bit well now that the swordswoman applied pressure to them using part of her school uniform. She looked up as she spotted Sonic still crossing blades with Tsukuyomi (Dark), only it looked like he was on the struggling side of the battle.

"_(His power's dropping, at this rate he's as good as dead unless I jump in and help him. But against the Hina Blade…I…don't know if I'm strong enough to handle that.)_"

_****CHING-CLANG-CLANG-CLANG! CLING! CLAAANG!****_

"Arrgh!"

Sonic was thrown back a foot or two before hitting the ground and dropping his katana, causing his Kai-No to drop even more. Though he had some bruises on his body and was slightly dismal (and exhausted), Sonic refused to give in. Dark Tsukuyomi rested the Hina Blade on her shoulder while licking her lips in satisfaction.

"**Heh…heh…heh…**"

The hedgehog struggled to his katana as he managed to grasp it with any remaining strength he did have. Then made it to one knee before sticking the blade into the ground again. "S-So…you're the true darkness in Tsukuyomi…right?!", sneered Sonic as he staggered to his feet even though he was using his sword to help keep his balance. The dark shadow pointed the Hina Blade at the hedgehog while grinning evilly at him.

"**Heh. Heh. Heh…**"

Negi and Asuna finally made it to the grounds of the school, as they spotted Setsuna in the bushes watching the battle unfold; only not in the way that she had hoped. The swordswoman felt their presence as she turned around suddenly with her hand on her blade, but released it when she found it to be them.

"S-Setsuna! What's going on?", asked the wizard as he and the redhead landed on the ground.

"Yeah! Is everything okay? We came as soon as we heard an explosion goin' on out here.", added Asuna.

"Asuna, professor, it's good that the two of you are here. But the explosion you heard was coming from the battle in front of me.", replied the girl in a serious tone. Negi and the redhead looked in front of Setsuna, as they spotted Sonic clashing blades with a dark figure with a black katana. The hedgehog gritted his teeth as it looked like he was struggling rather badly against the figure.

"Th-That's Sonic!", stammered the wizard while sweat dropping.

"Who the heck is he fighting?!", added Asuna in the same tone.

"Apparently Tsukuyomi returned from Kyoto to finish what she started with us back then. So me, Anyo, and Sonic have been battling the girl ever since. But now she's gotten her hands on the Hina Blade which took over her body, and because of that, the spirit inside of it has manifested into a separate being!"

_****CLANG-CLING-CLANG!****_

"B-But, if Sonic's not fighting that girl again…then…he's fighting her spirit?!", asked Asuna in confusion.

"No. She's unconscious on the ground, but she still has her spirit. The spirit Sonic's fighting now is an incarnation of Tsukuyomi's body!", Setsuna replied.

_****CLING-CLANG-CLING! CLAANG!****_

"This isn't good! Sonic doesn't look like he can handle much more!", said Negi in a worried tone.

"I know. I wish there was some way I could help…but, my skills are no match for the Black Sword of Darkness…", replied the swordswoman in a sad tone. The blue hedgehog continues to cross blades with Dark Tsukuyomi, but no matter what angle he attacked her from, he wasn't even able to land a slash on her. To save himself from getting done in, he dodged every slash as well as parry from the evil spirit, as she kept swinging the black katana violently at him.

Sonic back flipped after dodging an upward swing, as he landed on bended knee while sticking his blue sword into the ground in exhaustion. "This…is…very…baaad…", he panted heavily.

The evil girl rested the cursed blade on her shoulder while smirking at the hedgehog. Setsuna really wanted to help Sonic in this situation, but was afraid that her skills wouldn't match up…

"This is bad news, Setsuna! You gotta go help him!", said Asuna frantically.

"I know, I really wish I could but…I'm not strong enough to handle that sword. Even if I did go out and assist him…I'd end up just getting myself injured like Anyo, or dead.", replied the girl in an anxious tone.

"But if you don't help him, he'll end up dying either way!", replied the wizard in a frantic tone.

"N…No, he won't…", said a voice. The three of them turned around to see Anyo make her way towards her feet, with Setsuna's somewhat torn school vest over her flesh wound. Most of the blood has now dried as she gritted her teeth in pain, as she used her blade to help her walk.

"A-Anyo!", stammered both Negi and Asuna as they saw the girl.

"You guys…don't know Sonic…the way I do…", smirked the weakened girl.

"What do you mean?", asked the wizard boy.

"Yeah, what teach said.", replied the redhead.

"Sonic possesses the Blue Sword of Wind, and you all may not know this but that sword has powers that far surpass that of any of the others. Including…the Black Sword of Darkness.", Anyo replied.

"That's true, but against that…spirit…", trailed Setsuna in doubt.

"Hm…not to worry…whenever he's pushed to his limit…that's when his true power shines…", replied the girl while holding a weak thumbs up. Both Negi and Asuna looked at Anyo before looking at the battle itself. Sonic was still clashing blades with Dark Tsukuyomi; until they clashed once more, as the impact pushed the hedgehog back so much so, that he fell to the ground and dropped his katana.

"This is bad!", stammered Setsuna, "I got to-!"

"No.", replied Anyo while moving her hand in front of the girl; which was amazing considering the injured state she was in. She then pointed at Sonic while Dark Tsukuyomi was slowly approaching him, while gripping the Hina Blade and smirking evilly.

"**Heh…heh…heh…**"

A sudden wave of wind and sparkling aura started to appear around Sonic, as his Kai-No was raising rapidly. "Now you see?", said Anyo while looking at Setsuna and the others, "Sonic's about to end this battle…just watch…"

The blue hedgehog reached over towards his blue katana, as he grasped it firmly in his hand. During this time his Kai-No was at 40% and still rising. He stuck the blade into the ground to help himself get up, at the same time a smirk started to appear on his face as his Kai-No was now past 50%.

"I'm sorry…but I can't lose to you here.", he said in a soft tone. Sonic gripped his blade with both hands as Dark Tsukuyomi continued to smirk at him, because he was ready to fight again. The dark aura started to appear as it engulfed the dark spirit while Sonic's body was coated in light blue wind energy, as well as sparkling white aura.

"The 'Kai-No-Shin'…I've never seen it at its highest level before…", said Setsuna in surprise as she began to sense its power.

"W-What is going on here…?!", stammered Asuna.

"Don't know…", replied Negi.

Sonic started walking towards the dark spirit as his Kai-No was now at 75% and still rising. The higher it got the more confident he became in his skills. It was then that Setsuna started to see just what Anyo was talking about in terms of the Blue Sword's true power. "_(He's changed a lot since I first met him. It's amazing how much he's grown from just a graduate shinmei-ryu, to a true warrior. I still have a ways to go if I ever plan on reaching the level that he's at, but to reach that level in such a short time…is nothing short of a miracle…)_"

The hedgehog's Kai-No was now at a heart-stopping 90%. He was now right in front of Dark Tsukuyomi's face as the spirit stammered a bit at his power. "What's the matter? Aren't you gonna laugh at me or something? Or maybe I'm the one doing the laughing…?", smirked Sonic as he glared at the girl. She became irritated as she back flipped away from him and held the Hina Blade with both hands, all while in a battle stance.

Sonic stopped in his tracks while his power was at 95%. He raised his blue katana into the sky while the sparkling aura fanned out and mixed in with the wind aura of the sword itself. "This battle…is OVER!", he shouted into the heavens as Setsuna and the others watched with hope filled inside their own hearts.

"He's…going to win this fight…", smirked Anyo while balancing herself on a nearby tree.

"Yeah. Judging by the way he pointed his sword into the air, he's definitely more confident that he'll win this fight. And if that's the case…then I'm confident in him too!", said Asuna with a small smirk.

The dark aura engulfed Dark Tsukuyomi again as she charged at Sonic while raising the Hina Blade over her head. As for the blue hedgehog himself, he just stood there as the girl came at him. She made a stab but he swayed to the side, then he launched an uppercut to the dark spirit's stomach followed by a powerful Kai-No infused upward slash.

The attack caused a shockwave that blew the girl back as Sonic chased after her. "Don't think I'm finished yet!", he sneered as he sped ahead of her before smacking forward with a roundhouse kick. Dark Tsukuyomi flew forward before receiving a triple slash from the blue speed demon, which was followed up with a flip kick that launched the spirit into the air. Negi, Asuna, Setsuna, and Anyo were watching this as excited looks appeared on their faces.

"EAT THIS!", shouted Sonic as he delivered some nasty slashes and strikes on the spirit. Dark Tsukuyomi hollered in a screeching pain as it was getting cuts and slashes all over her body, before getting smacked in the skull by his axe kick. She slammed into the ground with force as a small crater appeared, as for Sonic he was in midair before spin-diving downwards cloaked with his Kai-No aura.

He then spun around before placing himself; and his blade, into a jackhammer stab position. It was almost as if he was like a blue missile about to slam into the dark spirit girl below. "Grrraaaagghh!".

"He's actually going to win…", stammered Setsuna.

"Holy…", was Asuna's reply.

Negi of course, well he was just speechless at what was about to happen next…

_**~ To Be Continued…In EPILOGUE! ~**_

**A.N: Sonic's about to K.O. Dark Tsukuyomi! As this battle draws towards its end, I wanna thank you for all the love this story was getting. So I've already told you about the new stories that were coming up, so I won't need to go into that.**

**And with that…I'll see ya in the epilogue!**

_**~ Epilogue NEXT! ~**_


	13. Eps 12 Epilogue: What True Love Is!

_**~ Epilogue… ~**_

_The cold wind was blowing against her face, as she continued to walk through the snow while appearing to be chasing something…or someone. "Come back!", she cried as whoever she was chasing was slipping further away from her._

_She couldn't understand why this was happening to her, she knew that she loved him. But for some reason, she wasn't able to get him in her grasp. She ran after the figure who was blue with spiny hair while carrying a blue katana, his shoes were red with white stripes and yellow buckles. She couldn't resist those eyes as she wanted to kiss him, kiss him and tell him that she loved him._

"_Don't leave me!", she cried while holding back tears in her eyes, "I don't want you to go!"_

_The figure didn't respond as he kept walking away and not saying a word. Suddenly the girl fell into the cold snow while trying to stay warm, but she saw the blue figure walk away before disappearing from her eyes. Tears started to roll down her face as she began to cry, she knew that she loved him…but it was too late…_

"_COME BAAAACK!"_

"Come back!...Come back!"

"Tsukuyomi! Tsukuyomi, wake up!"

The girl shot her eyes open to find herself lying in the bed in a hospital. She looked up and saw Sonic along with Anyo, Setsuna, Negi, and Asuna. "W-Where…am I…?", she said in a soft tone.

"You're in the hospital…", Setsuna replied, "Sonic brought you here after defeating the spirit inside the Hina Blade that you used…"

"You passed out after that blade took over your body, the doctor said you have a few minor bruises but other than that, you're okay.", said Anyo.

"So…I'll be okay?", asked Tsukuyomi.

"Of course you will…", smiled Asuna.

"It was a good thing Sonic rescued you, otherwise it would've been ugly.", added Negi. The nurse came into the room as everyone turned towards the door. "I'm sorry you guys, but Tsukuyomi's going to need some more treatment. So I'm going to have to ask you all to leave the room for a moment.", she said.

"Well, I suppose.", Setsuna replied.

"You guys go on ahead, I wanna talk to Tsukuyomi for a lil' bit.", said Sonic.

"Okay then, we'll be outside if ya need us!", waved Asuna as she and the others exited the room. The nurse did the same after telling Sonic that she'd give him five minutes before leaving out herself. Afterwards he made his way towards her bedside, as Tsukuyomi looked up at the blue hedgehog. A small smile appeared on her face as well as a small tear in her eye.

"S-Sonic-kun…", she said in a soft tone.

"Hey…you sure put us through a lot of trouble y'know…?", replied the hedgehog while folding his arms and sweat dropping at the same time. The girl looked away for a moment as she felt guilty for what she had done, as well as put him, Setsuna, and Anyo though.

"I'm sorry…", she said while holding back some tears. Sonic leaned closer to her as he began to pat her head.

"Hey, don't cry.", he spoke in a loving tone, "We all mess up sometimes. But it's nothing to apologize about so don't worry okay?"

"B-But I hurt you and sempai, as well as that other girl and…" Sonic continued to pat and rub Tsukuyomi's head while looking into her eyes. Her tears stopped falling for a brief moment as he leaned in closer to kiss her on the cheek. "No worries okay?", he said with a grin, "It's all water under the bridge now. But in case you're still wondering…I know that you don't want to be alone…"

"H-Huh?", replied the girl perking up a bit.

"Not having someone to love and care for hurts as well as sucks, but it doesn't have to be that way for you. At least…not like this…", said the hedgehog while holding the girl's hand. Tsukuyomi blushed as she looked into Sonic's eyes again, as a small smile appeared on her face.

"I care deeply what happens to my friends, even my closest ones. And if it makes you feel any better…I'm your closest friend…", smiled Sonic while rubbing Tsukuyomi's head. A bright blush as well as a smile appeared on her face after hearing that, she was happy that in spite of everything that's happened, Sonic called her one of his closest friends.

To her, this meant that he was one step closer to telling her that he loved her.

"Thank you…", she smiled while trying to hold back tears, "Thank you…Sonic-kun…"

The hedgehog rubbed her head while smiling warmly at the girl, a few minutes later the nurse came back in to check on them both. "Well…I gotta head outside with the others, but don't worry…you'll be okay.", said Sonic before walking out of the room. Tsukuyomi smiled as the blue hedgehog slowly closed the door behind him as the nurse walked over towards the girl's bed.

Inside the waiting area Setsuna and the others were waiting on Sonic, a moment later he came where they were after having a small talk with Tsukuyomi. "Hey guys…", he said in a soft tone.

"Hey…", they all replied.

"So, what did you and Tsukuyomi talk about…?", asked Setsuna.

"She wanted me to tell you guys that she was sorry for what she did, and that she's happy that I told her that she was one of my closest friends.", he replied.

"Huh? Really?", asked Anyo.

"Even after all that mess she put you guys through?", added Asuna.

"It's true, she did put us through a lot. But I think she's starting to understand what true love for your friends is all about. Deep down the girl's hurting because there was no one that would love her, or even befriend her. But I bet if I became just one of her closest friends…she wouldn't be so bloodthirsty."

"Wow…that's very kind and noble of you to do something like that for her…", Negi applauded.

"Hey, that's just the kinda guy I am.", winked Sonic while giving a thumbs up.

"Well…if she'd going to be one of your closest friends, then I'll be one of her closest friends too.", said Anyo while standing up in confidence.

"Perhaps maybe this battle was just the eye-opener she needed, and if that's the case, then I'll become her friend as well…", added Setsuna.

"We could all be her friends, that way she won't feel so alone!", smiled the little wizard.

"Actually teach, I've gotta better idea!", said Asuna.

Two days later after she was discharged from the hospital, Tsukuyomi was being walked towards the school dorms by Sonic while able to walk under her own power. Minutes later the two suddenly reached the front doors of the building as the hedgehog opened the door.

"Where are we going Sonic-kun?", asked the girl in curiosity.

"Don't worry, you'll see…", he replied in a smile. Sonic lead the girl upstairs towards the second floor as he came across two big doors. He then opened one of the doors as he looked around and saw confetti being thrown everywhere, as well as the whole class 2-A students inside.

The girl looked around in awe as they were all celebrating and smiling at her. "WELCOME TSUKUYOMI! THIS IS YOUR NEW HOME!", they all shouted. She looked around and saw everything from food and drinks to entertainment, as the 2-A girls decorated everything for this celebration. Setsuna and Anyo came in to meet Tsukuyomi as well, as they too were happy that she was okay…

"Glad to see that you're okay.", smiled Anyo while patting the girl on the shoulder.

"S-So, this party is…for me?", she asked.

"Yep! All for you sweetheart.", grinned Sonic. The girl started smiling as she didn't know who to thank or hug, so she decided to hug Setsuna first; but it was an actual hug and not one to kill her.

"Thank you sempai, I'm glad that you're my friend!", she said in a giggle. The swordswoman blushed after the hug was over as she was shocked that Tsukuyomi could even hug someone without killing them. She then hugged Sonic and Anyo as she was happy that they too were her friends, afterwards some of the 2-A girls escorted Tsukuyomi to play a game with them.

"C'mon Tsukuyomi, let's play a few games!", smiled Misa.

"Yeah, it'll be fun!", replied Sakurako.

"Okay!", she replied in a happy tone. Sonic along with Setsuna and Anyo watched as the happy girl was enjoying her new friends as well as her closest ones, and even her new place that she could call home. No longer a bloodthirsty shinmei-ryu who though killing was fun, Tsukuyomi was going to make a strong ally for them in the future…

"Well Sonic I must say, you've sure come a long way since I met you at the academy.", said Anyo.

"No kiddin'! I think Tsukuyomi's gonna like it here. However I'll have to keep an eye out for Fate if he comes lookin' for her, we still have some unfinished business…", replied the hedgehog while hiding a smirk. Setsuna began to close her eyes for a moment as she began to ponder about something.

"Sonic. I know this may seem like the wrong time to ask, but…what ever happened to the Hina Blade…?", she wondered.

_**~ Somewhere in the front yard of a certain small cottage… ~**_

The Black Sword of Darkness was stuck in the ground while pulsating with dark aura. It just sat there right in front of a cottage as the front door started to open. Out stepped a figure with pale blonde hair and green eyes as she looked at the katana in front of her.

A small smirk appeared on her lips as she pulled the blade from the ground, as she grasped its hilt before a grin appeared on her face. "I don't know who left you out here, but you might be of some use to me…", said the girl as she took the blade back inside. A cackle of a certain vampire was heard as she had gotten her hands on the most dangerous katana of the four elemental ones.

And this…was only the beginning…

_**~ To Be Continued…In NEXT STORY! ~**_

**~ Blue Steel: Sonic the Shinmei Hedgehog! ~**

**A.N: Cliff hanging ending! Well, all in all, it's good to know that Tsukuyomi's not evil anymore and has new friends in Setsuna and Tsukuyomi. However, this won't be the last we hear from Fate, or any other future threats that are looming over the horizon.**

**Sonic. Will. Return.**

**Peace!**


End file.
